Fantastic Voyage (1st in Daughter of Time Alternate Universe Series)
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: What if Alyssa Palmer met the ninth Doctor instead of his tenth self? How would things change? first in the Daughter of Time AU series.
1. Advice from a stranger

**Hey guys and girls! This is an AU story based on the Daughter of Time series. In the first story, the Doctor's Healer, Ali meets the 10th Doctor not long after he'd lost Alyssa to the Parallel World. In this version Alyssa will meet his previous incarnation, Nine. The story follows season 1 of New DW. There will be some parts that are the same or incredibly similar to the Doctor's Healer.**

 **This is a rewrite to the original version. There will be more clarification as to who is speaking what; a bit more on their thought processes and more descriptions. Majority of this will be the same but there will also be some new content!**

Alyssa walked slowly along the path through the cemetery towards her grandmother's grave carrying a small bouquet of Carnations. "Hey gran", she said when she stopped in front of a simple looking headstone with the name _Elizabeth Sladen_ carved into it. "It's me. I'm back again" Alyssa set down the flowers and stayed kneeling so that she was level with the stone. She looked at it for a moment taking a minute to compose herself before she spoke. "I have something to tell you and you're going to be very disappointed when you hear it" she took a deep breath "I took several sleeping pills last night, way more than I should've done" Alyssa paused as if her grandmother had spoken "I know, I know. What was I thinking trying to kill myself? The thing is, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about the consequences of my actions, how it would affect my mother. It's just… it's not getting any easier. It feels like its getting worse and I just wanted to stop feeling this way. To go to sleep and never wake up" Alyssa wiped away a few tears that had started to run down her face. "But somehow I'm still here. I can never tell mum this. I'm really sorry gran for doing what I did, I just miss you so much", she reached out and touched the cool stone "I wish you were here".

Not wanting to go home just yet, Alyssa settled herself against a gravestone opposite. She was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach until they spoke. "You know losing a loved one is never easy", a Scottish male voice said.

"You have experience with losing loved ones?" she asked looking up at him. He was an older man wearing a suit with a long black coat that had a red lining.

"Unfortunately I have", the man replied sadly "Can I give you some advice?"

"I don't know you're not going to tell me to take it one day at a time are you?" Alyssa asked, really hoping that that wasn't the case.

"No", the man said sitting down next to her.

"Ok. Go ahead then", Alyssa said.

"The best way to deal with grief is to just keep going. Just keep living for the people we still have in our lives. Mothers, fathers, siblings, childhood friends. You need to keep going for them" Alyssa could tell that he'd made a good point. She didn't even consider her mother when she took all those sleeping pills. She was only concerned with making her own pain stop. _It would've destroyed mum if she lost me too_ Alyssa thought _I'm gonna have to try harder to cope for her._ "We also need to live for those we have lost too for they're never truly gone. They still live within our memories and our hearts"

Alyssa looked at the stranger feeling rather comforted by his words. "Thank you for the advice", she said gratefully.

"You're welcome", the man said giving her a smile which Alyssa returned. She stayed seated as he stood up. He went to leave but stopped as if he'd remembered something. "Oh before I forget. If you meet a man wearing a leather jacket and has big ears like dumbo and he asks you if you want to travel with him, say yes", he added.

"Why?" Alyssa asked getting to her feet.

"Because it'll change your life, trust me", the man said giving her another smile before he walked off.

"Hey!" she called making him pause "what do you mean? Change my life?"

The man turned around, hands in pockets "spoilers", he said vaguely. He turned back and continued walking. Alyssa watched him go confused.

"What the heck does that mean?" she muttered. Alyssa didn't bother to chase after the stranger even though she was confused by his extremely vague answer "I guess I better keep an eye out for men with leather jackets and big ears" she glanced at her grandmother's headstone "see you later Gran", Alyssa said pressing a kiss to her hand and placing her hand on top of the headstone.

The Doctor watched Alyssa walk away from her grandmother's headstone and towards the path that lead out of the cemetery feeling both sad and happy at the same time. He was saddened by the fact that he couldn't do anything more to comfort her as to that particular version, he was a kind stranger who happened to have some good advice on dealing with grief. The reason he was slightly happy was that he knew that it wasn't long before she met his ninth self and the adventures would begin. And what adventures they were. He glanced down at his left hand at his wedding ring. A soft smile crept onto his face as he remembered his wedding. In all the years he'd been alive, and that was a lot, marrying Alyssa was one of best the days of his lives. In fact he had many 'best' days since meeting Alyssa way back in his ninth body and he was looking forward to having many more with her.

"Doctor?" a voice said quietly behind him. The Doctor turned to see another version of Alyssa standing there. Going by her clothing, she had just been to Pompeii which meant she'd met Caecilius. She looked at him for a moment, the expression on her face telling the Time Lord that she was trying to work out whether he was, to her, a future Doctor. Her green eyes widened signalling that she now knew for sure. "It is you", she breathed "I had a feeling when I saw Caecilius but I wasn't sure until…"

"Until you saw me again" Alyssa nodded. She took several steps forward, raised her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, leaning into her touch like he'd done so many times before. "I must look like an old man in your eyes", he said quietly, the words very similar to what she said to him on the Titanic after he'd told her how old he was.

"You look like the Doctor to me" the Doctor opened his eyes to see that she was giving him a very familiar look. It was the same one he'd given her many times through his tenth and eleventh selves. It was love. He shouldn't have been surprised by this younger Alyssa's answer as she'd never looked at him any differently after the Master had aged him on the Valiant. And he also knew that she won't look at him any differently on Christmas either.

Alyssa removed her hand from his cheek. "I better go", she said "Don't want your younger self worrying".

"That would be a good idea", the Doctor agreed knowing full well how his tenth self could be when it came to her safety. "See you later, my brilliant Ali", he said using her usual saying when it came to farewells.

"See you later, Spaceman", Alyssa said pressing a light kiss to his cheek. She turned and quickly headed off. _Now time to get back to my own Alyssa_ the Time Lord thought strolling back the way he'd come.


	2. Marked

**Here's a quick description of what Ali looks like. She's 5ft 5 with wavy red hair that falls halfway between her shoulder and elbow. She also has green eyes and wears a charm bracelet on her left wrist. I picture her to look similar to Clary Fray from the Mortal Instrument Movie, portrayed by Lily Collins.**

Instead of going straight home Alyssa headed for the Coffeehouse, where she worked the summer before to pick up some breakfast as she'd left that morning without eating any "Hey Ali" Steve, a 23 year old brown haired man greeted.

"Hey Steve", Alyssa said approaching the counter he was standing behind.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"A medium tea, to-go and a chicken pasty", Alyssa replied. Steve nodded and turned to the machine to prepare her order.

"How have you been doing?" the man asked turning back to set down the pasty.

"As well as I can be", Alyssa replied honestly.

"Get better with time it will. The force is strong with you my young padawan", Steve said in an impression of Jedi Master Yoda. Alyssa cracked a small smile at his impression. He knew that she was a fairly big fan of Star Wars.

"I needed that", she admitted "thanks".

"That's what friends are for", Steve said. He turned to the machine to get Alyssa's to-go cup and stuck a lid on it. "You coming to work her during your break?" he asked.

"No, but I will be back here this summer if Mrs Michaelson will hire me", Alyssa said.

"I know she will", Steve said confidently handing over her tea.

"You sound pretty confident about that. Are you psychic now or something?" Alyssa joked.

"The only gifted one around here is you", Steve said giving her a wink. Alyssa knew what he meant by that, he was referring to her psychic abilities. The ones she inherited from her paternal grandmother, the empathic psychic Emma Grayling. Not many people knew she had abilities the exception being her own mother, Steve and her best friend Ellie. Her father was aware that she was different but instead of accepting it, he wanted nothing to do with her. At the age of 5 her parents divorced forcing Sarah, her mother to raise her on her own. To this day Alyssa still hated her father for divorcing her mother because of her. Things would've been different if _he_ had inherited his mother's psychic abilities. But unfortunately that particular gene seemed to have skipped Mathew completely and inherited by his daughter. "The reason I'm confident is because I know you. You're a hard worker, Mrs Michaelson would be mad not to hire you again in the summer", he continued.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see", Alyssa said "see you later".

"See you later", Steve replied. Alyssa took the items she ordered to the cashier where got her pasty bagged up. She then paid for them and left the Coffeehouse. The young woman wandered along the street at a casual pace drinking her tea, completely unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

The 9th Doctor hung back as he watched Alyssa sit down on a bench in the park and started to eat the food she had in the bag. He'd been following her discretely trying to work out why the TARDIS brought the young woman to his attention. He'd literally been about to rematerialize to let Rose know the blue box could travel in time when she jumped back into the Time Vortex going forward in time by one month. The moment she'd landed, Alyssa's picture popped up on the scanner with the words 'important' written in Gallifreyan next to the image. Of course he'd asked the box why this woman was important and all he got in return was a load of information in regards to the woman.

The Doctor had looked through the information he was given and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary about her. When he told the box that the woman seemed perfectly ordinary judging by the information he received a rather angry hum in response as if the TARDIS was offended by him calling Alyssa ordinary. Because of the response he'd gotten from the TARDIS, the Doctor decided to go find out why the box felt that the woman was important.

The minutes ticked by and the Doctor was getting more and more bored. Eventually another slightly older brunette woman wearing glasses approached Alyssa. Judging by the greetings the two knew each other. They exchanged words for several minutes which unfortunately the Doctor was too far away to hear what was being said. The conversation came to a close with the brunette woman placing a hand over Alyssa's and saying something which the red head responded to. The two women got up, said their goodbyes and the brunette went on her way. Alyssa stayed where she was for a moment to gather up the to-go cup and paper bag.

The Doctor turned his gaze away as Alyssa walked up the path towards him so she wouldn't realise that he'd been watching her. However as she passed where he was sitting he noticed something that made him stiffen. On the back of the hand that was closest to him was something horribly familiar. It was the symbol of the industria lamia, more commonly known as an energy vampire. Those only appeared on the backs of the hands that the vampire picks as its next victim.

The Doctor stood up and ran back to the TARDIS knowing that he had to track down the woman Alyssa had been talking to. She had to be the vampire who'd marked her, he hadn't noticed the symbol on her hand until after Alyssa's conversation with the woman. And he had to find her fast because once a victim had been marked, they didn't live to see the next day. There was no way he was going to let Alyssa be killed. For one thing, she was young with her whole life ahead of her. And for another, the TARDIS seemed to think Alyssa was important enough to bring him forward a month to find her. _I can't let her die_ he thought pushing himself to go faster _I can't_.

* * *

~ice rink~

"Hey Ali!" George the ice rink's security guard greeted as he opened the door to the building "its been a while".

"Yeah, I know. I've had some…things that I've needed to deal with", Alyssa said stepping through the door "Is it still ok to come here after closing?" she asked. It had been George who'd caught her sneaking into rink after closing one night. Alyssa had managed to persuade him not to report her to the police, though it took a good few minutes to do so. Plus she also gave him her coffee which also helped somewhat as being an ice rink, it was always cold. Ever since then they made a deal where he would allow Alyssa to come by after closing so long as she bought coffee and occasionally a cake.

"Of course it is", George replied "As long as you brought…"

"Coffee and cake?" Alyssa said "don't worry. I came prepared", she added producing the items.

"You are a star", George said when she handed them over.

"You're welcome", Alyssa said "I won't be here long. About an hour", she promised and George nodded.

Alyssa headed over to the benches to put on her ice skates. She laced up her white skates and stepped out on the ice, grabbing on to the side. Taking a couple of breaths, Alyssa pushed off from the side. The next hour was spent gliding around the ice growing more confident as the time went on. Ever since she was a child she loved to ice skate. As a form of encouragement, her mother allowed her to take lessons. When she was 16, Alyssa entered in an ice dancing completion. She made it all the way to the final but unfortunately narrowly missed out on 1st place. Alyssa changed her mind about making it her career when she reached college as conservation and curation took her interest. That didn't mean she stopped ice skating, it just meant that it became more of a hobby than practice for a future career. Although her mother did say that it would be useful to hone her ice skating skills as she could use it as a fall back in case the conservation/curation career didn't work out.

But since her grandmother had passed away, Alyssa had stopped coming to the ice rink. She just didn't have the heart to do it especially as her maternal grandmother, Elizabeth, had been her second biggest supporter. But talking to the stranger today in the graveyard really made her think about the things she stopped doing because her gran had passed away. She stopped ice skating because of this very reason. If her grandmother really could talk to her, she'd be telling her not to give up the things she loved. So Alyssa would continue to skate, continue to live on to make her gran proud.

"Thanks for letting me skate around for a bit George", Alyssa said as the man met her part way towards the entrance "I appreciate it".

"You're welcome Alyssa", George said smiling at her.

Alyssa went to move past him assuming that he'd open to door to let her out but he stepped in her way. She moved to the other side and was confused when he moved with her. "George what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alyssa but I can't let you go" Alyssa's eyes widened when the middle aged man changed into Tanya. She tried to run but the woman grabbed hold of her wrist tight.

"You've been marked", Tanya said pulling Alyssa back around to face her "and now you have to die". Tanya placed her free hand on Alyssa's face. The red head screamed from the searing pain that ran through her body the second Tanya touched her.

"Oh Ali", Tanya cooed as the young woman dropped to her knees gasping, weakening from having her life force being taken. "This isn't personal. I have to feed just like you humans. Usually I go for older people but after centuries of the same old diet I decided to go for something fresh". Tanya placed her other hand on Alyssa's paling face watching her fight to stay awake. "Don't fight it Ali. Just give in. You'll be with your dear grandmother soon", Tanya said quietly.

Alyssa clenched her fists determined to fight, to stay awake. She couldn't give in. She just couldn't! She gasped when she felt her energy being pulled from her at a quicker pace. Darkness appeared at the edges of her vision and she knew that she'd lost. _Mum I'm sorry_ she thought as her entire body grew slack and her eyes drifted shut. The last thing she heard was strange sound before she succumbed to the darkness.

"It can't be", Tanya said releasing Alyssa as a blue police box appeared. She'd been around long enough to hear stories about a blue police box and the man it contained within. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. What she had heard about him was enough to attempt to keep a low profile in order to avoid meeting him. But now he was here, on the exact day she'd marked Alyssa. How did he find out what she'd done? How did he know she was going to be here? She didn't really have a lot of time to dwell on those thoughts when the door opened and the Time Lord himself stepped out. "Well if it isn't the last of the Time Lords. I've heard quite a bit about you", Tanya said trying to hide how afraid she actually was.

The Doctor didn't say anything to her, he simply walked past her and knelt by Alyssa. He placed two fingers on her neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. But it was very faint. She was alive, only just. The Doctor carefully gathered the woman up in his arms and headed back to the TARDIS ignoring Tanya's pleas for mercy. She didn't deserve any, not for what she almost did. "Do it", he told the TARDIS after he stepped in with Alyssa in his arms. He didn't flinch when Tanya started screaming. In fact he didn't even look around as the alien burned from the power of the heart of the TARDIS. He just kept going, into the depths of his ship towards the med bay.

Minutes ticked by as the Doctor sat at Alyssa's bedside waiting for her to wake. It was about an hour later when the young woman started to stir. "Don't try to move", he told her as she tried to do so, unsuccessfully "you're still pretty weak".

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor replied.

"Tanya…."

"You don't have to worry Ali. I stopped her", the Doctor assured her.

"You saved me?" Alyssa asked, her tried brain not even registering the fact that he'd called her by her nickname.

The Doctor nodded "I did", he confirmed.

"Thank you", Alyssa managed to say before she passed out again. The Doctor moved from the edge of the bed back to the chair. He settled down knowing that it may be some time before she woke again.

* * *

The Doctor shifted in his chair extremely bored. It had been two days, two very long days and Alyssa still hadn't woken up. Well she had but not fully. The longest she'd been awake was 5 minutes and even that had been a struggle for her. The Doctor had considered continuing his travels to keep himself occupied but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. It didn't feel right to leave her alone not when she could wake at any moment. Also it was likely the TARDIS would put up a fight if he tried to go anywhere. So the Doctor waited.

And waited…

And waited…


	3. Regaining consciousness

It was later in the day when Alyssa began to stir. The Doctor watched as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before turning her head to look at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked noting that she didn't look as pale as a couple of days ago.

"Drained", Alyssa replied pushing herself into a sitting postion. The Doctor moved from his chair to help her. She still felt tired although not as much as before.

"Understandable", the Doctor said "Technically your energy had been taken from you".

"That's what Tanya was doing to me? Taking my energy?" Alyssa questioned.

The Doctor nodded "yes. She was an industria lamia, in common terms an energy vampire…" Alyssa listened as he continued to explain what that was and why Tanya was taking her energy.

"I can't believe it", Alyssa said shaking head "All this time she was an alien and I never knew".

"It's what makes them so dangerous. They can disguise themselves to blend in", the Doctor explained "But you don't have to worry about her anymore".

"Because you stopped her", Alyssa said.

"Yep", the Doctor said popping the p.

"I'm not sure if I've said this but thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't come when you did…" Alyssa broke off not wanting to finish that sentence with 'I would be with my grandmother in the afterlife'. That Scottish stranger in the graveyard had given her some really good advice which she couldn't really follow if Tanya had killed her so she was grateful that this man had saved her life. She also couldn't help but notice that her rescuer was wearing a leather jacket and his ears were on the larger side. _Could this be the man the Scottish strange told her about?_ The only way to find out is to see if he asked her if she wanted to travel with him. Although even if he did ask her, should she say yes? She barely knew the man, she didn't even know his name. _Well getting his name would be a good start Ali_. "I'm Alyssa Palmer by the way but you can call me Ali if you like. That's what most people I know call me"

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor said getting a confused look from Alyssa. He was used to getting looks like that whenever he told people his name.

"Doctor who?" Alyssa asked.

The Doctor shook his head. He got that question quite a lot too "no, its just _the_ Doctor", he said emphasising the word 'the'.

"Well it's nice to meet you Doctor", Alyssa said "wish it was under better circumstances".

"I highly doubt we would've met under better circumstances", the Doctor told her.

"Really? How do you know that we wouldn't have bumped into each other on the street? Or in a shop?" Alyssa questioned.

"I'm not really in the habit of wandering around the streets or shops bumping into people", the Doctor said.

Alyssa looked around taking in her surroundings. It appeared to be some sort of hospital room. "This probably should've been my first question but where am I?" she asked.

The Doctor hesitated, he knew his answer was more than likely going to freak her out because as far as she knew he was a human with a strange name. "You're in the medical bay of the TARDIS" he took a breath "my ship".

Alyssa stared at him "when you say ship? You mean a…space ship", she said slowly.

"Yes", the Doctor confirmed.

"You're an alien", she stated.

"Yes but I promise you I'm not like Tanya. I would never hurt you Ali", the Doctor promised, placing a hand over hers. Alyssa probably should've tensed up or moved her hand away but she didn't. She couldn't not when she sensed through his touch that he was in fact telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt her.

"I believe you", Alyssa said. She glanced around the room again "so this is a spaceship?"

"Yep" the Doctor replied "Best ship in the universe" he added proudly.

"Really?" Alyssa said surprised "Would you mind showing me around the best ship in the universe?"

"You sure you're up for it Ali?" the Doctor asked looking at her with concern. She'd not long woken up after being attacked by 'Tanya'.

"I think so", Alyssa answered. The Doctor quickly steadied her when she wobbled slightly after getting out of the hospital bed. They walked out of the medical bay, the Time Lord supporting Alyssa as they walked. "Do you think we could start the tour with the kitchen?" the red head asked "For some reason I feel rather hungry".

"Sure", the Doctor replied.

It was a short walk later that they reached a rather nice looking kitchen. "Thanks", Alyssa said when the Doctor put a bowl of what appeared to be soup in front of her roughly 5 minutes after she'd sat down. "Don't know why I'm so hungry", she said between spoonfuls of the warm liquid.

"Well, you were unconscious for two days", the Doctor informed her.

Alyssa stopped eating and stared at him "two days. I've been unconscious for two days", she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes you have", the Doctor confirmed.

"Oh god, my mother. She must be really worried about me. Probably called the police and everything. Do you have a phone? I need to let her know I'm ok", Alyssa said starting to panic. She and her mother were incredibly close. Well, considering that Sarah had practically raised her single handedly, it was no surprise that they were very close.

"You don't need to let her know Ali", the Doctor said.

"Yes I do! I've been on your ship for two days which means for my mum, I've been missing for two days. If I was in her shoes I'd be worried sick so I _need_ to let her know I'm ok. Better yet I need to go home, right now" Alyssa got up from the table and started towards the door. The Doctor quickly followed after her, gently taking hold of her arm so she couldn't leave.

"I can't let you go yet, you're not well enough", the Doctor said.

"But I have to go!" Alyssa insisted "My mum…"

"Your mother won't even know you've been missing", the Doctor said calmly.

"Unless the TARDIS is a time machine, which I highly doubt, she's going to notice I'm missing", Alyssa shot back.

"The TARDIS is a time machine", the Doctor informed.

"I was joking Doctor", Alyssa said.

"I'm not, the TARDIS is a time machine", the Doctor repeated "It can go anywhere in time and space".

"Really. You're not just saying that so I won't try to leave?" Alyssa asked skeptically.

"I promise I'm telling you the truth", the Doctor assured her "In fact I'll prove it to you once you've finished eating". Alyssa looked at him for a moment, sensing that he was telling the truth and nodded.

"Ok", Alyssa said. The Doctor let go of her arm and she went back to the table. "Alright I'm done", Alyssa said pushing her bowl away once she'd finished. They stood up from the table and left the room. The Doctor led Alyssa down a series of corridors until they reached a circular room with coral like support beams. The moment Alyssa stepped through the doorway, a warmth spread through her entire body. She wasn't expecting it but it was nice, like getting an embrace from her mother.

"This is the console room", the Doctor informed her "it's where I pilot the TARDIS".

"It's beautiful", Alyssa said as she walked around the room taking in everything. A light hum sounded.

"She says thank you", the Doctor said.

"She? The TARDIS is alive?" Alyssa asked looking at him in surprise.

"Yep", the Doctor replied popping the p.

"And she helped you save me from Tanya?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yes she did", the Doctor replied. Alyssa placed a hand on the translucent tube in the middle of the console.

"Thank you for saving me TARDIS", she said sincerely. Another hum sounded "I guess that was 'thank you' again?"

"Yes it was", the Doctor replied "So I promised to prove that the TARDIS is a time machine. Where do you want to go?"

"The TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space right?" Alyssa asked.

"That's right", the Doctor answered.

Alyssa thought for a moment. All of time and space. That was a lot to choose from. _What about something from my past?_ She thought. What part in her life would she like to revisit? Any day her grandmother Elizabeth was alive? Alyssa dismissed that thought immediately. If she saw Elizabeth, she'd want to warn her about the illness she would get. _There's probably laws about that or something._ Any memory of her dad she also dismissed. Her thoughts turned to her mother and her best friend Ellie. She had plenty of happy memories of both of them. "I know where I want to go", she said making her decision.


	4. First woman on the moon

**Thanks to SeleneAlice for following/faving my story.**

"So where do you want to go next?" the Doctor asked as he and Alyssa stepped into the TARDIS. They'd just come back from where Alyssa wanted to go, which was her first day of secondary school. As they watched child Alyssa come out hand in hand with a little blonde girl, grown up Alyssa explained to the Doctor who that was. It was her best friend Ellie. The Time Lord kept quiet as he witnessed the two children talk to Sarah, Alyssa's mother. He knew that she had a best friend named Ellie Johnson but he didn't say anything as that would bring up questions as to how he knew who her best friend was.

"Next? I thought this was just one trip", Alyssa said. She didn't want to assume that the Doctor was going to ask her to travel with him just because of what the Scottish stranger said.

"It can be just one trip", the Doctor said "or you could travel with me, see the universe".

"You want me to stay?" Alyssa asked.

 _Absolutely_ the Doctor thought. If the TARDIS thought she was important, then he didn't particularly want her to go but of course he couldn't force her to stay. It had to be her choice. "Would you like to?" the Doctor asked.

Alyssa was about to answer when a hum sounded "you want me to stay?" she asked the ship. Another hum sounded "I'm taking that as a yes. I guess that settles it then, I'd love to travel with you", the red head said.

The Doctor grinned, happy about her answer. _Thank you TARDIS._ "Fantastic", he said happily "so where you like to go next?"

"The moon 1969", Alyssa answered. It was probably not the most exciting choice out of the whole of time and space but there was just too much to choose from. So she just picked a date from history. Plus it would also mean a trip to the moon. She hung onto the console as the Doctor piloted the ship through the time vortex.

Moments later Alyssa was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS looking out at the surface of the moon. The Doctor had extended the air shell around the box so that they could go outside without wearing spacesuits. Up ahead was the lunar module from Apollo 11. A Smile appeared on Alyssa's face as she watched Neil Armstrong climb down the ladder and step onto the surface of the moon. She never imagined that one day she'd be standing on the moon in 1969. "Is it ok to go outside?" she asked "I know you've extended the air shell thing…"

"Its fine", the Doctor replied "Don't go too far". Alyssa nodded, took a breath and stepped outside the TARDIS. "Congratulations. You Alyssa Palmer are the first woman on the moon", the Time Lord said.

"First woman on the moon", Alyssa repeated, feeling rather giddy with excitement. She was standing on the freaking moon! So many people had dreamt of doing this and here she was, first woman on the moon. She turned to the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she said happily looking up at him with a massive smile on her face.

"You're very welcome", the Doctor said, a smile on his face also. He couldn't help it, seeing her happy made him happy.

Alyssa turned back to watch Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. "They'll never believe me back home", she remarked "people will probably think I'm going barmy". She watched the two astronauts for a few minutes before she turned and headed back inside the TARDIS. She closed the door and leant against it. "20th July 1969. Happens only once and then it's gone. It'll never happen again", Alyssa said. She looked up at the Doctor "except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago… with a life like that you couldn't possibly stay still. Not with so much to see".

"It's not a bad life", the Doctor said with a smile.

"Better with two", Alyssa pointed out "Someone to share in the adventures". Those words made the Doctor think of Alyssa Tyler, the blonde teenager whom he'd asked to come. He wondered if she would have agreed to come if he'd managed to tell her that the TARDIS travels in time.

"Ali how would you feel about having someone else traveling with us?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd be fine with it", Alyssa replied "Why?" she asked wondering why he was asking her if it was ok. It was _his_ ship not hers, and if he wanted to bring more people on board why would she have a problem with it?

"I was just wondering", the Doctor said.

"Was there someone you wanted to ask?" Alyssa questioned.

"There is", the Time Lord answered.

"Well then. Allons-y!" Alyssa declared running up the ramp.

"You speak french?" the Doctor asked following her.

"Just a little bit. I learnt it at school", Alyssa explained "You did know what that meant, right?"

"Ali I speak 5 billion different languages", the Doctor informed her.

"Bloody hell", the red head swore.

"Language", the Doctor scolded.

"Sorry", Alyssa apologised "that's a lot of languages".

"Yep", the Doctor said looking rather proud. Alyssa knew he was proud of that as she could clearly sense it.

"Will I need to learn any? You know, if we go to other planets?" Alyssa asked a little worried. French was hard enough. Alien languages? Forget it.

"Nope. The TARDIS can translate any language so you'll be able to understand", the Doctor assured her.

"Really? That's pretty cool", Alyssa said extremely relieved at that. A hum resonated in the air "I take it that was a 'thank you'?" she guessed.

"Probably. Alright hold on", the Doctor said and Alyssa did so. The place shook as the Doctor once again piloted the TARDIS through the time vortex.

* * *

~Embankment, 2005~

Rose helped Mickey to his feet and they begin to walk away when they heard the sound of the TARDIS. They turned around to see the blue box appearing. The door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out. "By the way…did I mention it also travels in time?"

The Time Lord grinned and stepped away from the door, leaving it ajar. Rose turned to Mickey "Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" Mickey asked confused.

"Exactly" Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the TARDIS. She very surprised to see a young red haired woman standing there. She walked forward and held out her hand "hi I'm Alyssa but you can call me Ali, if you like", she said introducing herself.

Rose shook her hand "Rose. How do you know that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He saved my life", Alyssa replied.

"And now you're going to be travelling with him?" Rose asked.

"I am. That's ok isn't it?" Alyssa asked wanting to make sure it was. If Rose wasn't ok with it, then she'd ask the Doctor to take her home. Last thing she wanted was any awkwardness or tension.

"Yeah I suppose its fine", Rose replied thought she really wasn't ok with it. _I turn him down so he leaves. He shows back up again less than a second later and he's brought someone with him? Does everyone he save decide to travel with him? Or is it just the 'pretty' ones?_ And Alyssa was kind of pretty with that wavy red hair of hers. She probably just battered those green eyes of hers and the Doctor agreed to let her come. _I'd never to that_ Rose mentally scoffed.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Ali, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked unaware of the awkwardness in the room between the two females.

"I think Rose should choose", Alyssa suggested as she'd already had two trips with the Doctor, where she'd chosen the destination. Also she didn't Rose to feel more put out than she already was.

"Ok. So backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" the Doctor asked.

After a moment of thinking, Rose replied "Forwards".

"How far?" the Doctor questioned.

"100 hundred years", Rose replied picking a random number. The Doctor pulls a lever and turns a knob. The three of them hold on as the TARDIS shakes for a moment.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century", the Doctor said indicating to the doors.

"You're kidding", Rose said staring at him.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure", Alyssa replied at the same time as Rose said

"Fine by me"

The Doctor starts the engines up again. After another the TARDIS shook for a bit longer the Time Lord said "10,000 years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire", the Doctor told them.

"You think you're so impressive", Rose said teasingly. _I think he's kinda impressive_ Alyssa thought thinking about her trip to the moon 1969.

"I am so impressive", the Doctor said defensively.

"You wish!" Rose retorted.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go" he revs up the engine, pumping a lever furiously "Hold on!" the TARDIS shook as it hurtled through the time vortex. The TARDIS comes to a stop with a pinging noise.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose questioned. The Doctor didn't say anything just gestured towards the doors. Alyssa smiled excitedly, ran down the ramp and left the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose join her in the wooden room Alyssa found herself in. The Doctor goes over to a panel and uses his sonic on it to open the shutter covering the large window.

The trio walk down the steps and find themselves looking down at planet Earth "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids", the Doctor said "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. 5 billion years in your future, and this is the day…hold on…" the Doctor looked at his watch glancing up as the sun flares and turns red. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world".


	5. End of the world

_Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39 followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite._

"So, when it says 'guests', does that mean people?" Rose asked.

"Depends what you mean by people", the Doctor replied vaguely.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose questioned confused.

"Aliens", the Doctor stated.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked as the Doctor started to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn"

"What for?" Alyssa asked.

"Fun", the Doctor replied. The trio stepped inside a large observation gallery. _Fun? How is watching the Earth burn fun?_ The young red haired woman thought. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich", the Time Lord added.

"But, hold on. They did this once on 'Newsround Extra'. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years", Rose said looking out at the Earth.

"Millions", the Doctor corrected "but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he points out the window at tiny glints of lights orbiting the Earth "Gravity satellites holding back the sun".

"The planet looks the same", Alyssa remarked noting that fact "I would've thought over time landmasses would shift"

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" the Doctor explained.

"How long's it got?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at his watch "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted", he said almost cheerfully.

Alyssa frowned at how happy he sounded. As his emotions were the opposite of his tone of voice. Sadness and guilt was what she was picking up. It made her wonder why the Earth being burnt triggered those emotions in the Doctor. "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up", the Doctor told her.

"Everyone's gone right? Found a new home?" Alyssa asked really hoping that there wasn't anyone left on the planet.

"Yep. They're all gone. Spread out across the stars", the Doctor assured her.

"Good", Alyssa said happy to hear that.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded behind them. The trio turned around to see a blue skinned alien striding towards them.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks", the Doctor said somewhat sarcastically a bit annoyed that he interrupted them.

"But how did you get in?" the alien demanded "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

 _Boy that guy sure is stressed_ Alyssa thought feeling the rather large amount of stress rolling off the guy. "That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" the Doctor showed the blue alien a leather wallet "Look, there, you see? Its fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Alyssa Palmer. They're my plus two. Is that all right?"

"Well…obviously" The Doctor grins "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy", the blue skinned alien, the Steward went over to a lecturn.

The moment he left, the Doctor showed Rose and Alyssa the leather wallet "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time", the Doctor explained.

"He's blue", Rose stated.

"Yeah", the Doctor said not at all bothered by it.

"Okay…"

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Alyssa Palmer. Thank you!" the Steward announced "All staff to their positions" he clapped his hands and the trio watched several small blue people started scurrying around. "Hurry now! Thank you quick as we can! Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa"

The three time travellers watched as three tree-like people walk through the doors. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace", the steward explained "If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon".

The Doctor grinned as another small blue alien entered sitting on a cushioned remote controlled seat. Alyssa looked on rather interested by this new alien while Rose looked slightly bewildered. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme"

A group of black robed beings entered the room. "The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen"

Two fur clad reptilian type aliens entered.

"Cal 'Spark Plug'"

Two more aliens walked in wearing floor length robes with large dome hoods.

"Mister and Mrs Pakoo"

Two bird like beings came in next.

"The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light"

Another two, goblin like aliens entered. Jabe and her two companions approach the Doctor, Alyssa and Rose. "The Gift of Peace", Jabe said handing the Doctor a small pot with a little twig sticking out of the soil "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather".

"Thank you!" the Doctor gives the potted plant to Rose "yes, gifts…erm…" he patted his pockets for something to give Jabe but he couldn't find anything. "I give you in return air from my lungs", the Doctor said before gently breathing over Jabe.

"How…intimate", Jabe said.

"There's more where that came from", the Doctor said flirtatiously.

"I bet there is…"

Alyssa and Rose exchanged looks as the Time Lord flirted with a tree. It wasn't something either of them had expected. Their attention was drawn back to the Steward who announced "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe" The large double doors slid back and a large glass case containing a giant humanoid head wheeled itself in.

"The Moxx of Balhoon", the Doctor said cheerfully as the blue alien came up to the trio.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance", Moxx greeted "I give you the gift of bodily salivas".

Alyssa screwed up her face in disgust as Moxx spat in Rose's face. "Thank you very much", the Doctor said not even trying to stop himself from laughing. The Time Lord breathed on the alien and he went on his way.

The Adherents of the Repeated Meme were the next aliens to approach the trio. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs", the Doctor said breathing heavily over them all.

"A gift of peace in all good faith", one of the Adherent's said holding out a large silver egg which the Doctor took, tossing it up into the air and catching it before handing it over to Alyssa.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human"

What came through the door was not what Alyssa and Rose were expecting. It was a piece of skin stretched out on a frame which had eyes and a mouth. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen", the steward introduced her as.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am" the Doctor laughed silently and looks at the girls who were rather shocked by the appearance of the Last Human. "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand", Cassandra said. She then had one of her attendants bring in a large egg. _That is not what an ostrich looks like_ Alyssa thought as Cassandra described it. The next gift she produced was a jukebox which Cassandra called an iPod.

One of the staff who brought in the jukebox pressed a button and _Tainted Love_ began to play. Rose looks around the room taking in all the aliens. There were no other humans present with the exception of Alyssa. That rather overwhelmed her and she ran out of the room. Alyssa goes after her, not wanting to leave her alone especially when she felt how Rose was feeling being surrounded by aliens.

Having seen both his companions leave, the Doctor went after them but was stopped by Jabe. She took a picture of him with the device in her hands and he went on his way.


	6. A little jiggery pokery

**Thanks to NicoleR85, Isabelnecessaryonabicycle, ErrantHuntress for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! here's another update.**

Alyssa found Rose in the room where the TARDIS appeared. "You ok?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Honestly? Not really. It's just rather overwhelming with all those aliens", Rose admitted "They're just so…alien. There's no humans except you and me". While she wasn't happy that Alyssa was travelling with the Doctor and herself, even she can admit the red head's presence was slightly comforting. But only because she was a human like herself.

"There's Cassandra", Alyssa pointed out.

"She doesn't look human though. She looks like…a living trampoline!" Rose exclaimed.

Alyssa laughed at her analogy "yeah she does a bit", she agreed.

"Is this what it's going to be like? Travelling with the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Probably", Alyssa answered "Though I'd think after a few trips we'd get used to seeing aliens".

"True", Rose agreed though she hoped that Alyssa would go home after this so it would be just her and the Doctor. She was about to ask Alyssa how the Doctor saved her life when the door slid open and the Time Lord himself strolled in.

"Aye, aye!" he greeted sitting down on the other side of the stairs "What do you two think, then?"

"Great. Yeah…fine", Rose replied "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper".

"And the aliens", Alyssa added "they look so different from us. That and the fact the two of us were the only humans in the room..."

"It was rather overwhelming", Rose finished.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South", the Doctor joked.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked.

"All over the place", the Time Lord replied vaguely.

"They all speak English", Rose stated.

"We just hear English. That's all thanks to the TARDIS. She translates what the aliens say in our heads so that we can understand them", Alyssa explained.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked turning to the red head.

"I told her", the Doctor answered.

"Oh", Rose said. The Doctor knew Alyssa for all of 5 minutes as he told her that? Unbelievable. She was most definitely put out. Then she realised what Alyssa was saying "It gets inside my head?"

"Well, in a good way", the Doctor assured her.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose said in a colder tone, starting to sound angry. Sensing her getting angry, Alyssa placed a hand on Rose's arm but the blonde just shrugged her off.

"I didn't think about it like that", the Doctor said thrown by the way Rose was acting.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose demanded.

"I'm just the Doctor", the Doctor replied.

"From what planet?" Rose pressed.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" the Doctor argued back.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked.

"Guys", Alyssa said feeling the rise in anger in both of them. She knew if they didn't know calm down, they were going to end up saying something that they'll end up regretting later. Rose and the Doctor just ignored her, continuing with their argument.

"What does it matter?" the Doctor asked getting defensive.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose said loudly.

"Guys…" Alyssa repeated louder but still they didn't hear her.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" the Doctor shouted, suddenly angry.

"STOP IT!" Alyssa shouted startling Rose and the Doctor. She got up and walked down the steps away from them. Alyssa looked out at the earth trying to calm down. She usually didn't snap at people like that but she just couldn't take it anymore, what she felt from both of them was just too much for her to handle. The Doctor got up and walked towards Alyssa while Rose hung back on the steps. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that", she said apologetically when he reached her "I just couldn't take it anymore, what I felt…it was too much".

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked confused.

"I'm an empath Doctor", Alyssa replied "That means I…"

"Can feel what we're feeling", the Doctor finished.

Alyssa nodded "yeah. Normally I could block it out but this time I couldn't", she said.

"I'm sorry", the Doctor didn't know that she was an empath, that wasn't on the information he was given by the TARDIS. If he'd known, he wouldn't have lost his temper so quickly.

"It's not your fault you didn't know", Alyssa said. She didn't blame him at all. She hadn't told him that she was an empath.

 _Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes._

"The end of the world", Alyssa said after a moment "mum would never believe me. Even if I could talk to her which is impossible as I don't think my phone would get a signal" she took her phone out of her pocket "nope. Out of range".

"Tell you what…" the Doctor took her phone "with a little bit of jiggery pokery…" he took the back off the phone.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery", the Doctor answered "What about you?"

"Nope. I failed hullabaloo", she joked getting a laugh out the Doctor. Behind them, Rose glared at the red head's back. It should be _her_ joking around with the Doctor, not _Alyssa_.

He put in a new battery in her phone, replaced the back and gave it back to her. Alyssa scrolled through her contacts selecting 'mum' when she reached the m section. She put it to her ear and was astonished when it started to ring.

"Hey sweetheart", Sarah's voice came through her phone.

"Hey mum", Alyssa greeted.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Alyssa looked out the window at the Earth and smiled "Top of the world actually" the Doctor laughed at that before going over to Rose.

"I didn't hear you come in last night", Sarah said.

"Oh I stopped by Ellie's after ice skating and spent the night. I should've told you. Sorry", Alyssa said apologetically, crossing her fingers that her mother wouldn't pick up the fact that she was lying.

"That's ok. What time are you coming home?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure. Probably won't be too late", Alyssa replied vaguely.

"Alright, I'll see you later", Sarah said.

"See you later mum. Love you", Alyssa said.

"Love you too honey", Sarah said and hung up. Alyssa looked at her phone with a smile. She'd just spoken to her mother from the year 5 billion. That was so cool!

"That was amazing. What did you do to my phone?" Alyssa asked the Doctor.

"Gave it an upgrade. It now has universal roaming, you can call anyone from anywhere in time and space as long as you know the number", he explained.

"That's going to be very handy", Alyssa remarked "Thank you".

"You're welcome", the Doctor said glad that she appreciated it.

Rose hung up with her mother and said "that was 5 billion years ago. So…she's dead now. 5 billion years later, my mum's dead".

 _Way to be a Debbie Downer_ Alyssa thought. The Doctor seemed to think so to as he remarked "bundle of laughs you are".

The ship suddenly shudders startling the trio "That's not supposed to happen", the Doctor said sounding rather pleased and curious at the same time. The three of them headed back to the Manchester Suite to start investigating.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that", the Doctor said as he fiddled with a control panel. While he was doing that, Jabe approached them "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Time Lord said turning to the tree woman.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me", Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your companions", Jabe offered gesturing to the two girls.

"Actually I'm going to talk to Cassandra. Why don't you and Rose go?" Alyssa suggested. As they'd walked, she couldn't help but pick up threads of hostility from the blonde which she knew where directed at her. But she couldn't understand why. She hadn't done anything as far as she knew.

"You sure?" the Doctor asked. He thought she would want to come with them.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Alyssa said glancing at Rose "Besides, four's a crowd". The Doctor nodded and he left with Rose and Jabe.

 _Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes._

Alyssa walked over to Cassandra. "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy", the lady said when she reached her.

"Don't you mean little girl?" Alyssa asked.

"Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun", Cassandra said continuing as if Alyssa hadn't spoken.

"The Doctor told me that everyone has left that planet, found a new home in the stars. So that means you're not actually the last human", Alyssa pointed out.

"I am the last _pure_ human", Cassandra corrected, emphasising the word 'pure' "The others…mingled. Oh, they call themselves 'New humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans', even 'Human-ish', but you know what I call them? Mongrels".

"Right. And you stayed behind", Alyssa said wondering how could Cassandra be so disgusted with the fact that humans had managed to survive, to endure through co-existing with other races. Evolving into something new.

"I kept myself pure", Cassandra said proudly.

"How many operations have you had?" Alyssa asked eyeing her.

"708", Cassandra answered "Next week, its 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Alyssa. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out".

"I'd rather die", Alyssa stated. She may not look like a supermodel, but she was rather content with the way she was. And for Cassandra to suggest that she should get surgery to improve her look? No thanks.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt…"

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline", Alyssa informed her.

"Oh, well. What do you know?" Cassandra scoffed.

"I was born on that planet. So was my family. So was Rose. That makes us _officially_ the last human beings. 'Cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking". Alyssa walked off with a smile on her face, rather proud of how she stood up to Cassandra.

* * *

Alyssa walked along a corridor, heading back to the room where they'd first arrived in. Approaching her was the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. She paused when she couldn't sense anything from them. It was weird, she could sense feelings from the aliens back in the Manchester Suite, they weren't very strong but she could sense them all the same. With the black robed group there was nothing. She hadn't noticed before because they'd been with the other aliens. Alyssa turned and ran knowing she had to distance herself from them.

She cried out when something whacked her really hard on the back of her head. Alyssa collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	7. Burn baby burn

**Thanks to Charmed2100 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

The first thing Alyssa heard when she woke, was _Toxic_ by Brittany Spear "this song sucks", she mumbled sitting up and rubbing her head.

 _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_

That announcement had Alyssa fully alert. She shot her feet, raced up the steps and tried the door "Oh come on!" she exclaimed when it didn't open.

 _Sun filter descending_

Alyssa glanced back and her eyes widened as the bright light of the sun started pouring in through the window as the sun filter descended. She hammered on the door "Let me out! Let me out!" she shouted.

The top of the room blackened, burned by the sun. "Please help me!" Alyssa pleaded.

 _Sun filter descending_

"HELP!" she screamed.

Outside in the corridor, the Doctor and Rose heard the scream.

 _Sun filter descending._

"Anyone in there?" the Doctor called as he started to work on the panel.

"Doctor! It's me!" Alyssa's voice shouted back.

"Oh god", Rose breathed eyes wide.

"Hang on. I'll get the door open", the Doctor called frantically working at the panel.

"Hurry!" Alyssa shouted seeing that the sun's deadly rays had reached the top of the door.

 _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending._

A second later Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief when she heard.

 _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_

Outside the Doctor and Rose looked equally relieved.

 _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_

Alyssa's smile dropped when she heard.

 _Sun filter descending_

"Doctor!" the red head shouted.

"It's not me. The computers getting clever", the Doctor said.

"Hurry Doctor", Rose urged. While she didn't want Alyssa travelling with them, she didn't exactly want the young woman to be burned to a crisp either.

"I know. I know" the Time Lord muttered trying to work as quickly as he could not easy when he hands were shaking and his hearts hammering away in his chest. Inside the room, Alyssa was forced to move away from the door and down the steps to avoid the deadly ray of light.

 _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_.

Alyssa dropped to the floor, flattening herself on the hard surface trying to avoid being burnt. Outside, having no other options, the Doctor jams his sonic in the exposed wires of the panel.

 _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._

At that announcement, Alyssa let out the breath she'd been holding and a few tears slipped down her face. That had been way too close for comfort. "Ali! You all right?" the Doctor called through the door.

"Yeah! Still in one piece", she called back, shakily getting to her feet and stumbling up the steps "you going to let me out?"

"I can't, the whole thing's jammed", the Doctor replied "Stay there!"

"Wait!" she shouted "there's something you need to know. I don't think the Adherents are real. I couldn't sense anything from them", Alyssa said quickly.

"Thanks", the Doctor said.

"We'll be back", Rose promised.

"I'll be here", Alyssa mumbled sitting down, leaning against the door.

 _Earth Death in five minutes_

The Doctor and Rose hurried back to the Manchester Suite where the guests where getting concerned. The Time Lord used the metal spider to find out who was responsible for the sabotage. They all watched as it first went to Cassandra but then it scuttled off to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra said.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" the Doctor went over to Adherents "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea", he said pulling one of the wires from the arm he'd just pulled off the leader.

"Ali was right", Rose said and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"These are a nice little cover for the real troublemaker", the Doctor explained. He gave the spider a nudge with his foot and it goes back to Cassandra. She glared at the Doctor.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra's attendants raised their spray guns at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" the Doctor mocked.

"With acid", Cassandra hissed "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face".

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous", Cassandra explained.

"5 billion years and it still all comes down the money", the Doctor said shaking his head disgusted.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Cassandra shot back "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours"

"Arrest her, the infidel…" Moxx spoke up.

"Oh, shut it, pixie", Cassandra snapped at Moxx "I've still got my final option".

 _Earth Death in three minutes_

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn"

"Then you'll burn with us", Jabe pointed out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate". The place shook from multiple explosions. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me"

 _Safety systems failing_

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings", Cassandra said smugly before vanishing with her two attendants.

 _Heat levels rising_

"Reset the computer", Moxx said.

"Only the Steward would know how", Jabe reminded him.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Rose, Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill". He, Rose and Jabe then ran back to the engine room.

* * *

~viewing room~

 _Heat levels hazardous._

Alyssa watched, eyes wide as the glass started to crack.

 _Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning_

Rays of sun burst through the cracks, burning holes in the metal wall where they hit. "Come on Doctor", she prayed really hoping beyond hope that he could stop this, preferably before she was burned to a crisp.

~engine room~

The Doctor ducks under the second fan

~viewing room~

Alyssa screamed as one of the sun ray's gazed the skin on her arm as it shot past. She sat there trembling, tears starting to build up in her eyes from the pain and because she was _bloody terrified_.

 _Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising._

~engine room~

"Jabe!" Rose cried as the woman burst into flames beside her. She let go on the lever and backed away from the burning woman. Her letting go of the lever resulted in the fans speeding up, making it impossible to move past.

~viewing room~

Tears streamed down Alyssa face as the walls around her rapidly burn

~engine room~

 _Planet explodes in 10… 9…_

The Doctor closes his eyes and everything goes silent

 _8…7…6…5…4…_

Still with his eyes closed, the Doctor steps calmly through the fan. When he reaches the other side, he opens his eyes and pulls the lever to raise the shields. "Raise shields!"

~viewing room~

 _Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair_

The cracks in the glass start repairing themselves before Alyssa's eyes. She let out a sob, fresh round of tears running down her face.

* * *

The Doctor raced back to the room where Alyssa was and snatched his sonic from where he stuck it in the wires. He used it on the wires, not even waiting for the door to open fully before slipping inside. He found Alyssa curled up, crying and shaking. "Ali", he said softly touching her shoulder. She looked up at him the relief very clear on her face. She sat up, gasped in pain and clutched her arm. The Doctor noticed an angry red mark, the skin blistered around it.

"Come on, let's get you out of here", the Doctor said helping her to her feet. As soon as he helped her up, Alyssa passed out. The Time Lord gently picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rose asked worried for the red head.

"She'll be fine", the Doctor replied though he too was worried about her.

The Doctor carried Alyssa back to the Manchester Suite with Rose following. When they reached the room, he set Alyssa down by the wall. Rose sat next to her knowing that it would be better to stay with the young woman. " _Doctor are you all right?"_ the Face of Boe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", the Doctor replied though he was _far_ from it, he was actually close to furious "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby" he strode over to the Ostridge egg and broke it open revealing a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed" he twisted the device and Cassandra was beamed back in, minus her attendants.

"The last human", the Doctor glared.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er… human club", Cassandra said sounding a little flustered at the fact she'd been caught.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them", the Doctor spat.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, Doctor! Watch me smile and cry and flutter…"

"And creak?" the Doctor said quietly.

"And what?" Cassandra asked having not quite heard him properly.

"Creak. You're creaking", he informed her.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra cried, in a full out panic.

"You raised the temperature", the Doctor coldly pointed out.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything", Cassandra pleaded as red blotches started to appear on her skin. The Doctor just watched pleased to see her as terrified as Alyssa had been.

"Help her", Rose said quietly.

"Everything has its time and everything dies", he said without an ounce of emotion.

"I'm…too…young!" Rose had to look away when she exploded but the Doctor just watched unfazed by it.

* * *

Rose and a now awake Alyssa stood in the empty Manchester suite looking out at the rocks floating past the window. The last remnants of their home planet. "You ok?" Rose asked her.

"I'll live", Alyssa replied carefully touching her now bandaged arm "no more Earth".

"I didn't even see it go", Rose admitted "I was too busy helping the Doctor".

"I was too busy fearing for my life. I didn't see it either", Alyssa confessed.

"Do you think anyone saw it go?" Rose asked.

"Probably", Alyssa replied.

~London~

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into a teeming crowd of people. Alyssa and the Doctor joined her "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky", the Doctor said to them. Alyssa looked around the high street seeing it all in a new light. She was definitely not going to take anything for granted. After a moment the Doctor spoke again "My planets gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time".

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost", the Doctor replied.

"What about your people?" Alyssa asked. The Doctor hesitated before answering her.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor" Alyssa took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she felt his sadness "I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else".

"There's us", Rose said. She had to admit to herself that after what Alyssa had been through, there was no way she could ask the red head to leave. It wouldn't be right. Perhaps she could learn to at least be civil to the young woman.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you two want to go home?" the Doctor asked them both.

"I don't know", Alyssa answered honestly. She knew how dangerous it was, the burn on her arm was evidence of that, but she also knew how amazing travelling with the Doctor could be. As evidenced by her footprint of the moon, making her officially the first woman on it. Despite all that she wasn't entirely sure if travelling with the Doctor is what she wanted. She needed some time to think about it properly.

"Me neither. I want…" Rose sniffed the air "can you smell chips?" she asked catching a whiff of that delicious smell.

"Yeah I can", the Doctor replied.

"Hm chips", Alyssa said "shall we got some?"

"Sounds like a plan. Doctor you're buying", Rose said to the Time Lord.

"No money", the Doctor said.

"I guess chips are on me", Rose grumbled.

"And me. At least I have my purse, I can pitch in", Alyssa added.


	8. Making history

**Thanks to Adaya Black for following my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

"So we've been to the future, how about the past?" the Doctor suggested as the entered the TARDIS some time later.

"Sounds good to me", Rose agreed.

"Actually there's somewhere I want to go first", Alyssa said.

"Where?" the Doctor asked.

"Home. The same night you saved me", Alyssa replied.

The Doctor nodded and piloted the TARDIS through vortex to that particular destination. "How come you wanted to go home?" Rose asked "you missing your family?"

"Not exactly. I've decided that I'm going to stop travelling with you guys" the Doctor's hearts dropped at that. He'd hoped she was going to stay longer than a couple of trips. But then again she was almost killed so it was understandable why she'd want to leave "it's not for long though", she assured them "it's just that I want to finish university first".

"You do realise this is a time machine", the Doctor said.

"I know but what if I stay for 5 years? Then when I go home, people may start to be a little suspicious because in that time frame I would've changed. Maybe not by much but still people would notice", Alyssa said.

"That's a good point", he conceded.

"How long would you be gone for?" Rose asked.

"About a year. I realise that sounds like a long time but like you said Doctor, you've got a time machine. A year for me could be 5 minutes for you. Not really that much time to miss me" the Doctor knew she had a point, he could skip forward a year within minutes. But that still felt far too long that she'd be away for.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now", he said somewhat reluctantly.

Alyssa shook her head "no. It's not goodbye. I've never liked goodbyes, they seem too final for me. I prefer 'see you later'. It holds promise that you'll see the person again" she gave them both smiles before heading down the ramp and out the door. The Doctor could've sworn the moment she left, the lights in the console room dimmed slightly as if the TARDIS was also sad to see her go. Even it was only for a short time.

* * *

14 months later…

"Here you go Joseph. One cup of Earl Grey tea and a slice of apple pie", Alyssa said placing it down at an elderly man's table.

"Thank you Alyssa", Joseph said.

Alyssa smiled politely at the regular "you're welcome. Give me a shout if you want a top up", she said before going back to the counter to pick up the next order. As she'd now finally completed university, which she was still overjoyed about even though it had been a few weeks, Alyssa went back to her summer job at the Coffee House to earn a little money while she looked for a more permanent job, preferably in the area of the degree she worked hard for 3 years to obtain. "Next order please Steve", she said to her friend who was working behind the counter.

Steve placed two cups on the tray along with milk and a pot of tea "that's for the one in the back", he said pointing to the table.

"Thanks", Alyssa said picking it up the tray and taking it over to where the two women were sitting. They thanked her for it when she set the stuff down. Alyssa picked up the tray and was heading back to the counter when one of the customer's said

"What the hell is that?"

She looked over to see the customers by the window looking out at something. She and several others joined them in time to see a spaceship collide with Big Ben "that's not something you see every day", Steve remarked.

"No it isn't", Alyssa agreed. She set down the tray and hurried into the back room to gather her things. This was the first sign of anything weird in the last 14 months she'd been home. And with anything weird… the Doctor was surely going to show up. Or at least that what she hoped.

She left the Café and ran in the direction Big Ben was in. Unfortunately she didn't get very far as the army was closing the roads. "Great", she grumbled. A UFO collides with Big Ben, which she witnessed, but she couldn't go have a look because the way was blocked. There was only one thing she could do now, watch it on TV like everyone else. "Where's the Doctor when you need him?" she muttered under her breath as she turned and walked away.

Meanwhile on another street, Rose and the Doctor arrived on the scene "We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down", Rose said taking it all in.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" the Doctor said happily. He was happy about the UFO crash but he was also happy because of the fact that the date they landed in was 14 months after Alyssa had left them. That meant she had finished university. Which meant she could continue travelling with them. At least he really hoped she would. Even though it hadn't been long since she left, he still missed her.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked.

"Nope!" the Doctor replied with a grin on his face.

"Do you recognise the ship?" Rose asked.

"Nope!" the Doctor answered.

"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose questioned.

"Nope!" the Doctor repeated.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you", Rose said sarcastically.

"I bet you are!" the Doctor said completely oblivious to her sarcasm "This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us".

"Well, let's go and see it", Rose suggested "Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS".

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top", the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice", Rose pointed.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is", the Doctor told her.

Rose was rather disgruntled about that, she wanted to go investigate the spaceship. "So history's happening and we're stuck here", she said bitterly.

"Yes, we are", the Doctor agreed.

"We could always do what everybody else does", the Doctor looked at Rose questioningly "We could watch it on TV". The Doctor looked like this idea was completely new to him.

A few hours later….

The Doctor stepped out of the Tyler flat wanting to get some space from all those humans inside. "And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked having followed him out.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all", the Doctor replied.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'", Rose said not quite believing him.

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion!" the Doctor said "That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect!"

"So…" Rose said.

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" the Doctor laughs in delight and Rose smiles "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum".

When he starts to walk away, Rose called after him "Promise you won't disappear?"

The Doctor stops and turns around again. "Tell you what. TARDIS key", he said pulling one out of his jacket pocket "It's about time you had one" he handed it over "See you later!" With that he left. Rose looked down at the key in her hand and smiled.

As the Doctor walked away from the block of flats he heard someone call his name "Doctor!" he looked up and grinned when he saw Alyssa standing on 3rd floor balcony where a party was taking place. "I'll be right down!"

He watched her hurry along the balcony and disappear through a door at the end. Moments later a door on the ground floor opened and she came running out. The Doctor was forced back a couple of steps when Alyssa practically jumped at him, giving him a massive hug. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that", Alyssa said apologetically moving away much to the Doctor's disappointment "It was just that I missed you".

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I know it was my choice to leave so I could finish uni but there were times where I regretted the decision", Alyssa admitted "but of course I didn't have a way to contact you so you could come get me. Which was a good thing because if I did have a way to contact you, I would have never finished uni".

"I guess congratulations are in order", the Doctor said proud of her.

"Thank you. So…um…where are you off too?" Alyssa asked.

"I was going to check out the 'alien' they found in the ship. Did you want to come with me?" the Doctor asked really hoping she'd say yes.

Alyssa smiled "count me in", she said.

"Fantastic" the Doctor held out his hand and Alyssa took it.


	9. Space pig

**Thanks to Serenity Rena, April-showers2451 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you! I'm glad you love them.**

 **ShirleyMallery: thanks! You'll have to wait and see if Ali hears the TARDIS like she can in Doctor's Healer and Song for Ten.**

The second Alyssa stepped into the TARDIS, the lights brightened a little and a happy hum sounded. "Sounds like she missed me", Alyssa commented.

 _She's not the only one_ the Doctor thought. "Before we go, I've got something for you", he said pulling out another key from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. Alyssa took it, it was surprised when it felt rather warm in her hand. "It's a TARDIS key"

"Thank you", she said pocketing it "so shall we look at this alien then?"

"Yep", the Doctor replied popping the p.

Alyssa hung onto the console and the Doctor piloted it. The flight this time around was anything but smooth, the Doctor resorting to using a hammer when the console started to smoke. Surprisingly hitting it actually worked. Alyssa shook her head with a smile as the Doctor kissed the hammer and gazes up at the console with a childish like beam on his face.

"Nice storeroom", Alyssa commented when they left the box after it had materialized. She raised a brow when the Doctor shushed his sonic after it made a loud buzzing noise once he'd turned it on. Eventually he got the door open and the pair stepped out into some sort of waiting room and came face to face with at least 20 soldiers.

The moment the soldiers saw them, they leapt to their feet and pointed their guns at them. The Doctor immediately stepped in front Alyssa. It was a rather tense moment which was broken by a scream. "Defence plan delta!" the Doctor shouted at Soldiers grabbing Alyssa's hand "Come on. Move! Move!" they all ran down the corridor with the Doctor and Alyssa in the lead.

When they reached the mortuary, they found a Japanese woman cowering on the floor "it's alive!" she exclaimed.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown", the Doctor ordered the men that was behind him. Alyssa went over to the woman and knelt by her.

"My god. It's still alive", the woman told her.

"It's ok", Alyssa said grabbing a cloth for the cut on her forehead.

"I swear it was dead", she insisted.

"It's all right now. My friend here will sort this out", Alyssa said gently dabbing the cloth on the woman's cut "I'm Ali. What's your name?"

"Toshiko", the woman replied calming down a little.

"Nice to meet you Toshiko", Alyssa said politely.

"What did it look like?" the Doctor asked Toshiko. The woman didn't have a chance to answer him due to something clattering behind them. Alyssa stayed with Toshiko while the Doctor dropped to his knees and crawled around a desk. Alyssa was startled when a pig wearing a spacesuit ran across the room. "Don't shoot!" the Doctor shouted at the solider who was in the room with them. The Time Lord quickly followed after the pig but he was too late to stop another solider from shooting it.

* * *

Alyssa, Toshiko and the Doctor stood around the table where the Time Lord had placed the pig's body. "I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth", Toshiko said.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb", the Doctor explained.

"The poor thing must've been terrified", Alyssa said. She felt sorry for the animal. It didn't deserve that at all. The Doctor took her hand and led her away while Toshiko was distracted.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked Alyssa during the flight through the vortex. He could tell that she was upset over the pig being shot.

"Not really. I just can't believe that anyone would do something so cruel to that poor animal", she replied.

He had to agree that it was horrible and he'd wished she didn't see that.

* * *

When the TARDIS appeared on the Powell Estate, an upset blonde stormed in. She was very surprised to Alyssa standing there. "All right, so I lied. I went and had a look", the Doctor said to Rose.

"And you took Alyssa with you", Rose said rather hurt that the Doctor had lied to her _and_ had taken Alyssa with him to do some investigating. Did Alyssa reach out to him somehow? Or did the Doctor track the red head down?

"I needed her help", the Doctor replied with a shrug. He didn't see what the problem was.

"With what piloting the TARDIS?" Rose asked sarcastically. The Doctor could tell by her tone that she clearly wasn't happy. If she was going to get upset with anyone, he preferred it to be himself rather than Alyssa. The Doctor turned to the blonde to tell her as such when Alyssa spoke up.

"Guys, do you think we could focus on more important things?" she asked "like how the UFO crash was _too_ perfect?"

"You're right Ali", the Doctor agreed, grateful that she brought the subject back around to the current situation "so any thoughts?"

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when Mickey spoke "You ruined my life, Doctor". The pair turn around to see an annoyed Mickey Smith standing there "They thought Rose was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you", he said crossly. The Time Lord didn't say anything, just turned back to the screen. Mickey takes a few steps towards him "I bet you don't even remember my name", he said.

"Ricky", the Doctor answered not even bothering to look away from the screen.

"It's Mickey", Mickey corrected him.

"No, it's Ricky", the Doctor insisted.

"I think I know my own name", Mickey retorted.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" the Doctor said. Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at that. The Doctor grinned at her. Behind them, Jackie had gotten too overwhelmed with the sheer size of the console room, hurried out with Rose following her.

"You know if this is an invasion, its strange way to do it", Alyssa remarked "I mean creating a spectacle and getting the attention of the whole world would surely make it harder to invade".

"That is a very good point", the Doctor agreed "So, what're they up to?"

A little later…

The dark skinned man crouched down to where the Doctor was working under the console "So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked him. The Doctor removed the sonic from his mouth.

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" the Doctor asked.

"I suppose not", Mickey answered.

"Well, shut it, then"

Alyssa tapped his leg with her foot "rude", she said. She got a mumbled response from the Time Lord causing her to crouch down "what did you say?"

The Doctor took the sonic from his mouth "nothing", he said.

"Right", Alyssa said clearly not believing him. She started to stand when the Doctor spoke again.

"Would you like to know what I'm doing?"

"Really?" Alyssa asked surprised he would even offer considering how rude he was to Mickey.

"Yeah", the Doctor replied.

"Ok" Alyssa laid down next to him and the Doctor continued his work while explaining what he was doing. Alyssa tried to follow along as best as she could. She flinched from the sparks that was emitted but the Doctor was too fazed. In fact he looked happy.

He got up and helped Alyssa to her feet. They went around the console to the where the scanner was. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed", the Doctor explained as they watched the graphic on the screen.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down", the Doctor said.

"The aliens hadn't just arrived", Alyssa said watching the screen "they've been here for a while".

* * *

Alyssa, Rose and Mickey watched the Doctor as he switched between channels "How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages", the Doctor replied.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, I get the football", the Doctor replied. He stopped on one particular channel when he recognised a group of people "I know that lot"

"Who are they?" Alyssa asked.

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people", the Doctor replied.

"How do you know them?" Rose questioned.

"'Cos he's worked for them", Mickey answered "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for 14 months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead".

The Doctor didn't seemed fazed by that. He kept his focus on the scanner "That's nice. Good boy, Ricky", he said.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose queried.

"They wouldn't recognise me", the Doctor answered "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover…and eh, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky! You've got a car-you can do some driving".

"Where to?" Mickey asked rather annoyed that the Doctor wouldn't even call him by his proper name.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship", the Doctor replied.

The four of them stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately blinded by a helicopter's search light. The time travellers were surrounded by police and soldiers.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest", a voice ordered over a loudspeaker.

"Take me to your leader", the Doctor said after raising his hands.

"Seriously?" Alyssa said also raising her hands.


	10. Deadly meeting

**AN: just giving you guys a heads up, this chapter does a bit of jumping between the Briefing Room and the Cabinet Room as I've done the Doctor's scenes as well.**

 **NicoleR85: she wasn't impressed was she?**

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago", Rose commented taking in the car's interior.

"Rose we're being escorted, not arrested", Alyssa said correcting her.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street", the Doctor said sounding rather excited.

"So why are we going to Downing Street?" Alyssa asked.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed", the Doctor admitted.

"That I can believe. I mean you did blow up the shop where Rose worked", Alyssa pointed out. It was one of the many things they talked about while they treated themselves to chips after the trip to Platform One.

"So now they need you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor looks at both girls expectantly.

"You", Alyssa replied. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Who's the Prime Minister now?" Rose asked.

"Tony Blair", Alyssa replied.

When the car pulled up to 10 Downing Street, the trio exited to cameras taking their photographs. The trio joins the group of people, the alien experts were gathered.

A man standing by a door, Indra Ganesh, was handing out ID cards to the experts as they filed through into another room. "Here is your ID card", he said giving one to the Doctor "I'm sorry but your other companions don't have clearance".

"I don't go anywhere without either of them", the Doctor said putting the card around the neck.

"You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor…it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside", Indra insisted.

"Rose and Ali stay with me", the Doctor said firmly.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact", Indra said still firm in his resolve that the two females weren't going into the meeting.

"It's ok Doctor, you go", Alyssa said. She understood why she couldn't go in there, she wasn't an alien expert. Neither was Rose. The blonde teen nodded agreeing with her.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" an older woman asked causing Indra to look exasperated.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" Indra asked her.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor said to girls.

"Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they have to say", Rose replied.

"Ali?" the Doctor asked looking at the red head.

"She's right", Alyssa agreed.

"Ok then. Don't get in any trouble", the Doctor said warningly.

"We'll try not to", Alyssa promised. Not long after the Doctor went into the room the woman Indra got cross at came up to them "Excuse me. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North", Harriet showed them her ID card "might I have a word with you in private?"

Alyssa and Rose exchanged looks before the latter said "sure".

Alyssa, Rose and Harriet left the room and was a little ways down a corridor when Harriet spoke. "This friend of yours…he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why do you want to know?" Alyssa asked. Instead of answering, Harriet burst into tears. The girls exchanged another look before Alyssa took the woman in her arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

~Briefing room~

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please", General Asquith said catching everyone's attention "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…"

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see", the Doctor said interrupting him. He stood up and walked toward the front desk talking "filed away under 'Any Other Business'. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there" he turned around to face everyone in the room "You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?"

~Cabinet Room~

After Harriet had calmed down enough, she took Rose and Alyssa to the Cabinet Room to show them the skin suit of a man explaining everything that she'd seen hours earlier "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" she cried.

She bursts into tears again and this time Rose comforts her "all right Harriet. We believe you", the teenager assures her.

"Must've been some serious technology they used to do this", Alyssa said looking down at the skin suit.

"And if you could find it, we could use it", Rose added.

"Exactly", Alyssa agreed. The two of them started searching the room while Harriet watched. Rose opened a cupboard and was startled when a man's body fell out. Alyssa hurried over and her eyes widened when she recognised him as the Prime Minister.

"Oh, my God! Is that that…?"

"I'm afraid so", Alyssa said solemnly.

Suddenly Indra entered the room and the moment he saw Harriet, he grew annoyed "Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander…." he trailed off when he saw the body "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" he exclaimed.

~Briefing room~

"If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" the Doctor paused as it hit him "Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap".

~Cabinet Room~

"Ohhhhh!" a female voice called. Rose, Alyssa, Harriet and Indra turned to see a plump woman, Margret Blaine, walk in "Has someone been naughty?"

The group look at each other as the woman shuts the door. "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" Indra exclaimed.

"And who told you that, hmm?" Margret asked as she walked up to him "Me". They watch as she strokes the hair on her forehead.

~Briefing room~

"This is all about us", the Doctor continued, all the experts looked intrigued at his statement "Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room" There was a rather loud fart from the man, Joseph Green, sitting down at the front desk. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" the Doctor said clearly not impressed.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Joseph retorted smirking. Everyone in the room stared as the general removed his cap and starts to unzip his forehead, Joseph laughing manically as the general did so.

~Cabinet Room~

As Margret or more precisely the alien inside started pulling of its skin suit much to the disgust of Rose, Alyssa, Indra and Harriet.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith is now entirely out of his skin suit revealing a large green alien with black eyes and long talons on each hand.

~Cabinet Room~

Margret was also now out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Alyssa, Harriet and Indra who looked at her, astounded.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith straightens as he is now out of his skin suit. "We are the Slitheen", he rasped.

~Cabinet Room~

Margret roars in delight and grabs Indra between her claws. He shouts as she strangles him.

~Briefing Room~

Joseph stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies", he said pressing a button. The ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone. The Doctor falls to his knees in pain.

~Cabinet Room~

Margaret continues to strangle Indra, the others forced to watch on unable to do anything.

~Briefing Room~

The Doctor shouts in pain as his whole body shakes.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Slitheen hunt

**Thanks to AlphaWolf246, leighward, Quiet-Hoshi99 for following/faving my story.**

 **Cphfflover: yeah she was a bit selfish wasn't she? (Chapter 6).**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! Yeah he can be rather cheesy and dorky sometimes.**

~Briefing Room~

With a huge effort, the Doctor manages to shake the electricity from his body tearing the ID card from around his neck. "Deadly to humans, maybe", the Doctor said getting to his feet. He plunges the card into the collar around the neck of Asquith the Slitheen. Both he and Joseph howl in pain as they're both electrocuted.

~Cabinet Room~

Margaret, also covered in electricity drops Indra's body from the wall. Using the advantage they had, Alyssa grabbed both Rose and Harriet's hands and they run from the room.

~upstairs corridor~

Harriet stopped running realising that they left the protocols behind in the Cabinet Room. "No wait! They're still in there! The emergency protocols we need them!" and with that she turned and ran back the way they came. Alyssa and Rose quickly followed after her. However, the trio was forced to run the other way when Margret the Slitheen approached.

The three of them ran across a hallway, Rose shutting the door behind them. They kept running, getting rather lost in the hallways. Eventually they ended up in what appears to be a sitting room where all the doors except the one they'd come through were locked. "Well this is great", Rose grumbled.

"Never mind complaining, we need to hide", Alyssa said before slipping behind a set of curtains. Harriet hid behind the window screens and Alyssa dropped down by a cabinet.

The door to the room opens and Margret enters "Oh, such fun!" she said playfully "Little human children…where are you? Sweet little humeykins…come to me…let me kiss you better….kiss you with my big, green lips"

Joseph and Asquith join Margret in the room "My brothers", Margret greeted.

"Happy hunting?" Joseph asked her.

"It's wonderful", Margaret replied "the more you prolong it, the more they stink". Alyssa wrinkled her nose at that.

"Sweat… and fear", Asquith said causing Harriet's mouth to drop open in horror.

"I can smell an old girl…stale bird…brittle bones", Joseph said.

"A youngster. All hormones and adrenalin", Asquith added.

"And a ripe young woman. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps", Margret says going over to the curtain. She sweeps them aside revealing Alyssa. She screams causing Harriet to jump out her hiding spot.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet shouted.

The door bursts open and the Doctor brandishing a fire extinguisher. "Out, with me!" he shouts as he sprays Joseph and Asquith in the faces. Rose jumped up from her hiding spot and ran over to the Doctor. Alyssa pulls the curtains down over Margaret's head and ran over to the Doctor along with Harriet.

"Who the hell are you?" The Time Lord asked Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North", Harriet answered.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise", Harriet replied.

The Doctor use up the CO2 in the fire extinguisher and they all run out of the room "We need to head to the Cabinet Room", the Doctor told them.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens!"

"Harriet Jones, I like you", The Doctor remarked.

"And I like you too"

During their run, the Doctor bypassed a locked door with his sonic and they all run into the Cabinet room, Alyssa making sure the shut and lock the door behind them. The Doctor ran over to the doorway and snatched up a decanter of alcohol from the table. He holds his sonic against it as the aliens approached "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off"

The alien trio did so "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" the Doctor asked.

"They're aliens", Harriet stated.

"Yes. I got that, thanks" , the Doctor said slightly sarcastic.

"Who are you, if not human?" Joseph asked eyeing the Doctor.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not human", Rose told Harriet.

"He's not human?" Harriet repeated.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" the Doctor asked wanting to get back to his questioning.

"Sorry", Harriet said apologetically.

"So, what's the plan?" the Doctor questioned.

"But he's got a Northern accent", Harriet protested. Alyssa rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed at her interruptions.

"Lots of planets have a north", Rose said.

"I said hush. Come on!" the Doctor held the decanter of alcohol threateningly out in front of him "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" Asquith asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" the Doctor queried.

"The Slitheen race?" General Asquith asked sounding rather offended.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname", Joseph said correcting the Doctor "Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service".

"That's a bit of a mouthful", Alyssa commented.

"So, you're family", the Doctor said nodding.

"A family business" , Joseph said.

"Then you're out to make a profit. 'How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock'?" the Doctor asked.

"Ahhh…excuse me?" Asquith said gesturing to the decanter "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability…?"

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"You're making it up", Asquith accused.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it" the Doctor held out the decanter not noticing that she had her arms full with the red case she was clutching.

"You pass it to the left first", she informed him.

"Sorry" he hands it to Rose.

"Now we can end this hunt…with a slaughter" Asquith flexed his claws menacingly.

"Don't you think we should run?" Alyssa asked the Doctor sensing how calm he was despite the fact that they were facing three aliens with sharp looking claws.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain" the Doctor lifted a panel and pressed a button "End of lesson"

Metal shutters slammed down in front of the doors and around the windows "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in"

"And how do we get out?" Alyssa asked.

There was a pause. "Ah", the Doctor said releasing that while the Slitheen couldn't get in the room, they couldn't get out. Not with the metal shutters covering the doors and windows.

* * *

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" the Doctor asked as they gathered around the table.

Harriet shook her head "No. This place is antique", she replied.

"What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked.

"They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans", the Doctor replied.

"But the Slitheen are at least 8 feet tall!" Alyssa said in surprise "How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field" the Doctor explained "Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange".

"Wish I had a compression field", Rose commented "I could fit a size smaller".

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes", Harriet all but scolded her.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" Rose nodded to the Doctor who'd by this point moved over to the walls to scan with his sonic.

"Well, that's a strange friendship" Harriet remarked.

"Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Hardly", Harriet muttered.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones…" the Doctor said to himself.

"Lifelong backbencher, I'm afraid", Harriet said "And fat lot of use I'm being now, the protocols are redundant. They list people who can help and they're all dead downstairs".

"Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked causing Harriet to stare at her.

"You're a very violent young woman…" _that's what I was thinking_ Alyssa thought.

"I'm serious! We could!" Rose insisted.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here", Harriet said going through the contents of the red case "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes. But that's kept secret by the United Nations"

The Doctor stopped scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic to listen "say that again"

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Um, well…the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN", Harriet told him.

"Like that's ever stopped them", Alyssa commented.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important", the Doctor said.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal", Harriet said.

"What do they want, though?" Rose asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World…they're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth…some kind of asset.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Alyssa suggested listing off a few suggestions.

"Not sure. But those a good suggestions", the Doctor said.

"Thanks", Alyssa said pleased. Rose resisted the urge to pull a face at how the Doctor praised Alyssa's suggestions. Though she'd decided to try and be civil with the red head after what happened on Platform One but she was kind of reconsidering it. Admittedly Rose preferred it when it was just herself and the Doctor, like it was in Cardiff 1860.

A phone suddenly beeped "Oh, that's me", the blonde said pulling her phone out.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it! Super phone", Rose said.

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts", Harriet said hopeful.

"Dead downstairs, yeah"

"It's Mickey", Rose checking the ID on her phone.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy"

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all", Rose said showing them the phone. On the screen was a picture of a Slitheen.


	12. the Slitheen's plan

"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!" Mickey exclaimed when Rose rung him up.

"I could've died!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me", Rose said.

The Doctor snatched the phone from Rose "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer".

"It's Mickey", Mickey said correcting him "and why should I?"

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you" he told Mickey to go onto the UNIT website.

"It says password", Mickey said.

The Doctor plugged the phone into the conference phone speaker "Say again".

"It's asking for the password", Mickey repeated.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L", the Doctor said.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie asked Mickey.

"All the secret information known to mankind" Mickey answered "See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark".

"Mickey, you were born in the dark", the Doctor said.

"Oh, leave him alone", Rose said defending her boyfriend.

"Thank you. Password again"

"Just repeat it every time", the Doctor replied. "Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" he asked.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them", Harriet replied.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London", the Doctor said.

"The Slitheen were hiding and then they put the entire planet on red alert. What would they do that for?" Alyssa asked. Before the Doctor could answer her, Jackie interrupted.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth"

"I told you what happened", Rose said.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me", Jackie said "Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

The Doctor stares intently at the phone "I'm fine", Rose insisted.

"Is she safe?" the Doctor looked up at Rose, his mind immediately going back to that moment where they were trapped with the Gelth "Will she always be safe?" his gaze shifted to Alyssa remembering how terrified she was when she was trapped in that room on Platform one. "Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer?"

He didn't answer her. He would try and keep Rose safe, of course he would. But he couldn't make that promise to Jackie because there was no guarantee the teen would be safe. The only way to make sure that she was always safe, would be if she stopped travelling with him. And somehow he didn't think Rose would give it up any time soon. Same went for Alyssa.

His thoughts were broken when Mickey told them that he'd gotten onto the website. The Doctor gave him instructions and soon they were listening to a strange sound. The Time Lord tried to listen to it but there was an interruption from the door bell ringing on Mickey and Jackie's end.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" Jackie suddenly shouted.

"They've found us", Mickey added.

"Mickey, I need that signal"

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum just get out! Get out!" Rose shouted worried for her.

"We can't. It's by the front door", Mickey said. A moment later he added in a panicked voice "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us".

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" the Doctor snapped.

Alyssa placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her, finding himself calm under her touch "its ok, we'll figure it out together", she said softly.

"Right", he agreed. The Doctor looked at Alyssa and Harriet, more focused at the task at hand "To find out their weakness, we need to find out where they're from", the Doctor replied "So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information".

"They're green", Rose stated.

"Yep, narrows it down"

"Good sense of smell", Alyssa supplied.

"Narrows it down"

"They can smell adrenalin", Rose put in.

"Narrows it down"

"The pig technology", Harriet added.

"Narrows it down"

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose said.

"Narrows it down"

"It's getting in!" Mickey shouted over the phone.

"Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual", Alyssa said remembering what the Slitheen said.

"Narrows it down"

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…"

"Bad breath!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's it!" Harriet confirmed.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" the Doctor said happily.

"We're getting there mum!" Rose said into the speaker.

"Too late!" Mickey shouted and they all can hear some sort of commotion on their end of the phone.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made of calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated surname, yes that narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Try saying that 5 times fast", Alyssa said trying to lighten the mood.

The Doctor instructed Mickey to go to his kitchen to look for anything with vinegar. "What do you need?" Jackie asked having taken the phone from Mickey after he couldn't find anything with vinegar in it.

"Anything with Vinegar!" the Doctor answered.

Jackie listed off items over the phone as she added them to the plastic jug. "You kiss this man?" the Doctor asked Alyssa who just ignored him. The six of them listened as there was a crash followed by what sounded like a muffled fart and explosion.

"Mickey, mum are you two ok?" Rose asked.

"We're fine" came Jackie's voice which relieved the blonde teen.

* * *

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it", the Doctor said after listening to the news through the speaker.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They did last time", Rose replied.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out", the Doctor said.

"They release the defence codes", Rose began.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear", Alyssa finished working it out.

"But why?" Harriet asked.

Instead of answering her, the Doctor went over to the metal door, with everyone else following, and opened it "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked"

"And you can sit in your spaceship that is parked in the Thames", Alyssa added coming to stand beside the Doctor.

"Precisely", Margret said sounding pleased about it.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert", the Doctor said.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel", Margret the Slitheen said rather pleased.

"Do you realise that there's billions of people on this planet? And you're willing to commit genocide for profit?" Alyssa said shaking her head in disgust.

"We've done far worse", Margaret told her.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you" the Doctor said serious. All the Slitheen burst out laughing.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" Margret asked.

"Yes. Me" with that the Doctor pressed a button making the metal door slide shut again.

* * *

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do", Jackie said rather reluctantly.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid", Harriet suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail", Mickey replied.

"Voicemail dooms us all", Harriet moaned.

"If we could just get out of here", Alyssa said looking around.

"There's a way out", the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked turning to face him incredulously.

"There's always been a way out", the Doctor said.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe", the Doctor said into the speaker.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare", Jackie said. She did not want to lose Rose.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies", the Doctor said. And he was not about to let that happen.

"Do it", Rose said.

The Doctor looked up at her. "You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" he asked.

"Yeah", Rose said simply.

"Me too", Alyssa agreed. She trusted the Doctor. If he said he had a way out, then she was all for it.

"Please, Doctor. Please. She's my daughter, she just a kid", Jackie pleaded.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will", the Doctor said. Alyssa placed a hand on his arm feeling him getting upset.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked softly.

"I could save the world but lose you", the Doctor replied looking at her. Rose watched the two and couldn't help feel a little hurt that she wasn't included.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine", Harriet said.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it"

The Doctor looked back at Alyssa who smiles and nods. "So how do we get out?" Alyssa asked.

"We don't. We stay here", the Doctor replied. He then told Mickey what to do. Alyssa thought he was mad to fire a missile at Downing Street but she didn't voice her opinion. _At least my mother will be safe_ she thought knowing by destroying 10 Downing Street, the Slitheen would be killed.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked checking the walls.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big"

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong", Rose explained.

"We can ride out the explosion in the cupboard", Alyssa added.

"Exactly", Rose agreed. She and Alyssa then started to empty the cupboard to make room for the four of them.

"Harriet we could use your help here!" Alyssa called as the woman hadn't moved. After she said that however, the older woman did join them in emptying out the cupboard. Once finished they all get inside the cupboard, linking hands with one another "nice knowing you", Harriet said taking hold of Alyssa's hand "Hannibal!" she shouts as they brace themselves.

BOOM!

Alyssa closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand as the cupboard rolled around several times before coming to a stop. "Made in Britain!" Harriet cheered after the Doctor pushed the door off the Cabinet Room. They all clambered out, one after another. "Oh, my God. Are you all right?" a soldier asked running up to them. Harriet pulled out her ID.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news"

"Yes, ma'am", the soldier said

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister"

"Maybe you should have a go", the Doctor suggested.

"Me? I'm only a back-bencher", Harriet said waving off their suggestion.

"I'd vote for you", Rose said.

"Same here", Alyssa agreed.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!"

The three of them watched Harriet talking to a crowd of people for a moment before turning and walking off "I thought I knew the name", the Doctor says as they walked.

"Who?" Alyssa asked.

"Harriet Jones. Future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age"

* * *

Couple of hours later…

Alyssa walked along the pavement shifting the holdall on her shoulder. When she rounded the corner a smile appeared on her face as the TARDIS was sitting there waiting for her. She went up to the door and pulled the key, now on a chain, out of her pocket. Before inserting it into the lock, Alyssa took one last look around the street taking knowing it was going to be a while before she was home again "goodbye London, hello everything", she said. She turned back to the door, unlocked it and stepped inside.


	13. Alien museum

The TARDIS materialises in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases. "So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked as she Alyssa and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. They had been on their way to Iceland to see the Northern Lights, Alyssa's request, when the box was suddenly drawn off course.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course..." the Doctor replied.

"Where are we?" Alyssa asked taking a look at their surroundings.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground", the Doctor answered.

"And when are we?" Rose asked.

"2012", the Doctor said.

"God, that's so close. So I should be 26" Rose turned to Alyssa "what about you Ali?"

"I'd be about...27", Alyssa said working it out. The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the room

"Blimey! It's a great big museum", Rose said seeing the display cases around them.

"An Alien Museum", the Doctor corrected walking past cases "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust...that's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship" he named them as he passes the cases.

Rose and Alyssa noticed something familiar in one of the cases "That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm", Rose said.

"And it's...ugh... stuffed", Alyssa added disgusted.

"Ah! Look at you!" the Doctor said seeing something else in another case.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked looking at what appeared to be a robot head with handlebars on top.

"An old friend of mine...well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit", the Doctor replied "I'm getting old".

Alyssa considered him "you don't look it", she remarked.

 _If only you knew_ the Doctor thought "thanks", he said.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose questioned nodding to the robot head.

"Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help" he places the tip of his finger on the glass. Immediately an alarm and they're promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at the trio. Again like at Albion Hospital, the Doctor shifted in front of Alyssa.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A", Rose said putting her hands up.

They were promptly escorted into an office by a ginger, curly haired woman named Diana Goddard. "What does it do?" Van Statten asked Adam who was showing him his latest purchase.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel", Adam guessed.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that", the Doctor cut in seeing how Van Statten was holding the item in his hands.

"Shut it", Godard snapped. _Rude_ Alyssa thought.

"Really, though, that's wrong", the Doctor insisted.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.

"No, it just looks silly", the Doctor replied reaching for the item. Several security personnel readied their weapons making him pause. Van Statten held up a hand, signalling the men to lower their weapons. He then handed the object to the Doctor. "You just need to be..." the Time Lord gently stroked the item and it made a pleasant noise "Delicate"

"It's a musical instrument", Alyssa said eyeing it "can I?" she asked holding her hand out for it. The Doctor handed it to her. She tried it out, managing to place a couple of notes.

"Not bad", the Doctor said.

"Thanks", Melanie said.

Van Statten snatched it from her and tried to do the same but harsher sounds were produced instead. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision", the Doctor told him. Van Statten changed his touch on the instrument and pleasant sounds "Very good. Quite the expert", the Doctor commented.

"As are you", Van Statten said. Much to the dismay of the Doctor and Alyssa, he carelessly tossed the instrument aside. "Who exactly are you?" Van Statten asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" the Doctor asked with a new disdainful look in his eye.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake", Van Statten eyeing the trio.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah", the Doctor confirmed.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices: red and blondie" the man looked at both Rose and Alyssa "You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty"

"And one of them is going to slap you for calling us red and blondie", Rose said not liking the nicknames.

"More likely to be both of us, Rose", Alyssa amended.

"Oh they're English too!" Van Statten said looking at the Doctor. To Adam he said "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got yourself a couple of girlfriends". _Pretty boy better not even think about flirting with Ali_ the Doctor thought. He wasn't too bothered if he flirted with Rose. But with Alyssa, forget it.

 _No chance_ Alyssa thought. "This is Mr Henry Van Statten", Adam told them pretending not to hear the man's comment.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet", Adam said.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet", Alyssa retorted.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up"

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten asked.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am", the Doctor said.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten demanded.

"You tell me", the Doctor countered.

"The cage contains my one living specimen", Van Statten explained. Alyssa could sense how proud he seemed to be at saying that.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know"

"Show me", the Doctor challenged.

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone", Rose commented. Alyssa agreed wholeheartedly with her comment. Van Statten turned to Goddard.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down" he then turned his attention to Adam "You, English. Look after the girls" to the Doctor he said "You, Doctor with no name...come and see my pet" with that Van Statten walked towards the lift.

* * *

"Sorry about the mess", Adam said apologetically when they entered his workshop "Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods" Adam handed Rose a piece of metal "What do you think that is?"

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose said unsure what it could be.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think...well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft", Adam explained "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist".

"That's amazing", Rose said.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life", Adam said.

 _If only he knew that he'd just met an alien_ Alyssa thought having a poke around the workshop. "I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Rose asked smiling slightly.

"Best job in the world", Adam said sounding rather proud about it. Alyssa could feel he was rather proud of it too. _Doesn't seem like a fun job, seems rather...boring. But each to his own_.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real", Rose said making Alyssa pause in her examination of a random piece of junk. _Hang on, was she giving him an offer to come with them? Surely she can't do that._

"Yeah...I'd give anything. But I don't think that's ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes", Adam said.

Alyssa had to smile about how wrong he was. _She_ was travelling amongst the stars, seeing new places. Not like she'd tell him that.

"Oh you never know..." _yep she's definitely giving him an offer_ "what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose asked.

"I think they're nutters", Adam replied.

"Yeah me too", Rose agreed with a laugh.

"Uh Rose? Could I talk to you for a second?" Alyssa asked coming over.

"Sure", Rose said.

Alyssa took her over to a corner "what do you think you're doing? Making him an offer like that?" she asked in hushed voice.

"I wasn't making him an offer", she asked in hushed voice.

"Yes you were. You way you spoke about seeing the stars, meeting aliens...you were making him an offer", Alyssa stated.

"So what if I was? Whats the harm in asking?" Rose asked getting defensive.

"Because I don't think the Doctor is going to allow any old person in the TARDIS. And I highly doubt he'd ever consider 'pretty boy' over there", Alyssa said nodding at Adam.

"Well one: the Doctor isn't here and two: Adam doesn't seem too interested" and with that Rose walked back to Adam. "So how did you end up here?" she asked him, her tone light as if she hadn't just had an argument with Alyssa.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit", Adam answered.

"Ah, right, you're a genius", Rose teased.

"Sorry, but yeah...can't help it, I was born clever" _boy someone thinks rather highly on himself_ Alyssa thought. "When I was 8, I logged onto the US Defence System, nearly caused World War 3", he explained with a laugh.

"That's hardly a laughing matter", Alyssa said walking over. Having been recently stuck in Downing Street with aliens who wanted to cause WW3, it was hardly a laughing matter to her.

"Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor", both Rose and Alyssa said together causing them to exchange surprised looks. Seemed like they were both on the same wavelength in that moment.

"Are either of you and him...?"

"No, we're just friends", Rose said quickly.

"Yeah, just friends", Alyssa agreed.

"Good", Adam said nodding.

"Why's that good?" Rose said asking the question that was on both hers and Alyssa's mind.

"Just is", Adam said.

 _If he thinks he's got a shot with me, he can forget it_ Alyssa thought guessing what Adam was implying. "So... Adam wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked changing the subject "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there".

"Yeah... Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system", Adam said.

"Let's have a look, then", Rose said.

Alyssa and Rose watched over Adam's shoulder as he accessed the camera feed to the cage where Van Statten's 'pet' was being held. "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless... It's just like this... great big pepper pot"

"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed as they watched a man take a drill to it, the alien screamed.

"Hold on, where's the Doctor?" Alyssa asked. She knew that Van Statten was going to show the Time Lord his pet but the man wasn't there.

"I don't know", Adam said.

"Take us down there now", Rose demanded and Adam complied.


	14. The great space dustbin

**NicoleR85: ta da! The next bit of the episode!**

The moment Alyssa stepped into the cage she was hit a strong sense of fear. It was coming from Van Statten's pet, a Dalek. She wasn't surprised though, she'd feel the same way too if she was chained up and tortured. She hung back while Rose slowly the Dalek.

"Hello" she said. It didn't answer her. "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler and this is Ali Palmer. We've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes", the Dalek said.

"What?" Rose asked confused. It raised its eye stalk to look at her.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still... they fear me. Do you fear me?" the Dalek asked.

"No", Rose replied. She felt sorry for it. Its eye stalk moved to look at Alyssa.

"Do you fear me?" the Dalek questioned.

Alyssa shook her head "no I don't". How could she be afraid of something when she could feel its own fear towards them?

The Dalek lowers its eye stalk "I am dying", it said quietly.

"No, we can help!" Rose cried.

"I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met two humans who weren't afraid", the Dalek said.

Alyssa stepped forward and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder as she felt the girl's sadness towards the alien. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose asked.

"My race is dead" the Dalek said quietly "I shall die alone".

Tears in her eyes, Rose gently placed a hand on the Dalek's metal dome "Rose, no!" Adam exclaimed but it was too late. Where Rose put her hand suddenly burned orange and she snatched her hand back.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek said sounding far more alive. Alyssa pulled Rose back quickly as the Dalek bursts from its chains. Simmons, the man who'd been torturing the Dalek ran in.

"What the hell have you done?" he demanded. Simmons approached the Dalek who points his sucker at him "Whatcha gonna do?" he asked "sucker me to death?" Alyssa had to look away when the Dalek proceeded to do just that.

She, Rose and Adam then rush out of the room. "It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted at Bywater, the guard who was just outside.

"Condition red! Condition red!" he called over the intercom and sounded the alarm.

In the room the Doctor was being held prisoner, both the Time Lord and Van Statten also heard the alarm. "Release me if you want to live", the Doctor told the American. Van Statten wasted no time in undoing the chains on the Doctor's wrists.

* * *

Rose, Alyssa and Adam ran along the corridor with De Maggio bringing up the rear. Bywater and the other guards tried to stop the Dalek by shooting at it but that was, unfortunately for them, unsuccessful. Hence why Alyssa, Rose, Adam and De Maggio were running as fast as they can away from the Dalek. That and Bywater had ordered the female guard to get the trio to safety.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" Rose said happily when they reached a set of stairs.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio shouted at them. They hurried up a flight and looked down at the Dalek.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs", Adam mocked looking down at the metal alien. De Maggio demanded that it surrendered but the Dalek didn't listen instead it said

"Elevate"

Alyssa's eyes widened as the Dalek began to glide up the stairs towards them. "Adam, get them out of here", De Maggio ordered.

"Come with us. You can't stop it", Rose said to her painfully recalling all those people who died trying to stop the Dalek when it escaped the room it had been confined in. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't touched the damn thing, none of this would've happened.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run", De Maggio ordered. Alyssa, Rose and Adam raced up the rest stairs. When they reached a corridor, they all heard the sound of a weapon firing and a scream.

~...~

The trio raced across a loading bay where several soldiers were waiting for the Dalek. When Rose, Alyssa and Adam reached the doorway at the other end, the metal alien entered. The blonde teen paused as it looked straight at her.

"It was looking at me", she said leaning on the wall in the corridor.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us", Adam said.

"I know, but it was looking right at me", Rose insisted "It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like...like it knows me".

"Because you touched it?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah maybe", Rose replied. It seemed like a reasonable explanation to her.

"Do you think we could possibly have this conversation away from the murderous alien?" Adam asked eager to get as far away from the Dalek as possible.

"Good idea", Alyssa agreed. The three of them started to run again.

* * *

They were racing up a flight of stairs when Alyssa's phone rang "this really isn't the best time", she said answering it.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Level 49", Alyssa replied.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level 46", the Doctor told her.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run", the Doctor said. Alyssa relayed the information to Rose and Adam and they ran faster. The moment they reached level 46 a klaxon sounded. Both Rose and Adam managed to get under the door, Alyssa wasn't so lucky. She'd reached the door as it closed.

"Ali, did you and Rose make it?" the Doctor asked as she leant against the breathing heavily.

"Rose did but I was too slow. Sorry" upon hearing those words, a horrible shock spread across the Doctor's face.

Alyssa saw the Dalek coming around the corner and straightened up "I guess this is it for me. Don't you dare blame yourself for this because it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault", she said, her voice trembling "and you know what? I wouldn't have missed this for the world" she took a shaky breath as the Dalek got closer "I never like saying goodbye but I'll say it just this once. Goodbye Doctor".

She lowered the phone from her ear, closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor yanked the earpiece out of his ear after he'd heard the sound of the Dalek's weapon being fired. "I killed her", he said quietly, his hearts breaking at the loss of the red head. He'd originally asked her to come because the TARDIS had deemed her to be important but the more time he spent with her, the Doctor had grown fonder of the young woman. He'd even go as far to say that he cared for her.

"I'm sorry", Van Statten said, his voice full of regret.

The Doctor whipped around to face him angrily "Sorry? You're Sorry?! I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!" he said almost in a growl.

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten cried.

The Time Lord grew furious. All this guy cared about was his precious collection. He didn't care about those men who'd died. He didn't care that Alyssa was dead. "Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Ali? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater"

"Exactly!" Van Statten stood up "I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them!" the Doctor said spat "You're about as far from the stars as you can get! And you took her down with you?!"

Van Statten actually took a step back, rather afraid of the Doctor. The Time Lord in question turned away, his expression changed from furious to grief-stricken "She was so young", he added quietly.

~...~

Alyssa opened her eyes cautiously and looked around. She was surprised that she was still alive. "Go on then, kill me" silence "Why're you doing this?" she demanded.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose", the Dalek said.

"So what're you waiting for?" Alyssa asked her entire body trembling.

"I feel your fear" Alyssa was a little confused at that, how could it feel her fear? Rose was the one who'd touched it. Not her.

"Well what did you expect?!" she asked almost hysterically.

"Rose gave me life. What else has she given me?" the Dalek grew hysterical "I am contaminated". It fired wildly, hitting the wall either side of her causing the girl to flinch at the closeness of each shot.

When Adam and Rose step out of the lift into Van Statten's office, the Doctor rounds on them. or more specifically Adam. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Ali behind", he almost snapped.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam said indignantly.

The computer screen springs to life showing Alyssa standing next to the Dalek. "Oh thank god", Rose breathed relieved to see the red head alive.

"Open the bulkhead or Ali Palmer dies", the Dalek ordered.

"You're alive!" the Doctor exclaimed joy and relief breaking out on his face.

"Can't get rid of me", Alyssa said trying to sound cheery.

"I thought you were dead"

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek ordered again.

"Don't do it!" Alyssa shouted at him. Rose looked at the Doctor wondering what he was going to do. Would he listen to her? Or would he give in to the Dalek's demands?

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Doctor stared at the screen stunned. That wasn't a question a Dalek would normally ask. He turned to Van Statten who looked at him shocked. Even Rose was surprised by the Dalek's question.

The Doctor went back to the screen "I killed her once. I can't do it again", he said. He hit a key and the bulkhead door started to open.


	15. A changing Dalek

Alyssa stood in the lift next to the Dalek. The atmosphere was rather tense in the enclosed space. It took everything Alyssa had not to fidget on the spot. "When we get up there, you can't kill them"

The Dalek swung its eye stalk around so fast that Alyssa had to quickly move as to not get hit. "But why not? My function is to kill"

"You shot at me but didn't kill me. So you can't kill them"

"What I am Alyssa? What am I?" the Dalek demanded.

"I don't know", Alyssa honestly replied.

When the lift doors opened, Van Statten and Rose was standing in the office. The Doctor had left his blonde companion behind while Adam took him to the workshop to look for weapons that would work against the Dalek.

"Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself", Alyssa informed them as the Dalek moved towards the man, completely ignoring Rose. The girl in question hugged the woman tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok", Rose said. Though she wasn't too happy about having Alyssa travelling with herself and the Doctor, she was still very glad that the red head was all right. Death by Dalek isn't something she'd wish upon anyone.

"You and me both", Alyssa agreed "where's the Doctor?" she asked not seeing the Time Lord anywhere. Rose was about to tell her when the Dalek spoke.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

Van Statten backed away, clearly terrified of the Dalek "I wanted to help you. I just...I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you...I wanted you better, I'm sorry" his back hit a wall "I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Van Statten winces "Exterminate!"

Rose rushed over "Don't do it! Don't kill him!" she exclaimed. The Dalek spins to face her "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing...what else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek looks at Van Statten then back to Rose. Its eye piece also shifted to look at Alyssa who hadn't moved from the lift. "I want freedom", the Dalek replied. It, Rose and Alyssa got back into the lift and headed for floor one of the museum. While they're heading upwards in the lift, the Doctor was charging up the stairs clutching the alien gun in his hands desperate to get to Alyssa before the Dalek decided it didn't need her anymore.

~...~

The Dalek stopped in the middle of floor 1 and blasted a hole in the ceiling, allowing light to filter in. "You're out. You made it", Rose said. She looked up at the hole and smiled "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again"

"Me neither", Alyssa agreed also smiling at the warmth on her face.

"How... does... it... feel?" the Dalek asked. Rose was going to reply when the casing of the Dalek opened to reveal a one eyed mutant. Both girls watched it hold out watched it hold out one of its feelers toward the sunlight. They both gazed at it until a voice behind them made them both jump.

"Get out of the way"

Alyssa and Rose turned and saw the Doctor standing there holding a large gun "Alyssa, Rose get out of the way now!"

"No", Rose said not moving "I won't let you do this".

"That thing killed hundreds of people"

"It's not the one pointing the gun at us", Alyssa retorted. She hadn't moved either. She could feel the Doctor's anger from where she stood. It was rather strong. And it was directed at the Dalek. It made her wonder what on earth happened that was making the Doctor react this way. She got her answer in the next thing the Doctor said.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left"

Rose moved to the side "Look at it", she said.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor asked confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants", Rose explained.

"But it can't", the Doctor said his voice shaking.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill Ali. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose demanded.

The Doctor lowered the gun looking completely lost. Alyssa sensed the shift in his emotions going from anger to grief.

The Doctor lowered the gun looking completely lost. "I couldn't..." both Rose and Alyssa stared at him as he started to tear up "I wasn't..." he looked at the Dalek then back at the girls "oh Rose, Ali. They're all dead".

Alyssa's heart ached seeing how lost, how broken the Doctor looked at that moment. All she wanted to do was to give him a hug, assure him that everything was going to be ok.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know", the Doctor answered honestly.

"I am the last of the Daleks", the Dalek said, speech becoming more of an effort now.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating"

"Into what?" the Dalek managed to say.

"Something new. I'm sorry", the Doctor said apologetically.

"Isn't that better?" Alyssa asked.

"Not for a Dalek", the Doctor told her.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness...Rose, give me orders...Order me to die"

"I can't do that", Rose said shaking her head.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

After a moment Rose spoke "Do it"

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" the Dalek asked.

"Yeah", Rose said tearfully.

"So am I" the Dalek said feebly "Exterminate".

Rose and Alyssa stumbled back and goes to the Doctor's side as the Dalek replaces its armour. It levitates in the air and the golden spheres on its casing detaches. They create a prefect sphere around the Dalek. The alien glows briefly and then explodes inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing.

Alyssa stared at the spot where the Dalek once was before turning to the Doctor and gave him a hug. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, seeking the comfort that her embrace provided.

* * *

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing", the Doctor said with his free hand on the door. His other was clutching Alyssa's hand. He'd been holding her hand since the hug on floor 1 and to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to let go anytime soon.

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" Rose asked.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that", he said a little happier than he was before. But Alyssa knew that's not what he really felt as she could feel it herself.

"The Dalek survived...maybe some of your people did too", Rose suggested.

"I'd know. In here" the Doctor tapped his temple "Feels like there's no one".

"Well good thing I'm not going anywhere", Rose said smiling at him.

The Doctor smiled back "Yeah"

"I'm not going anywhere either", Alyssa assured him as well.

"Good", the Doctor pleased to hear that.

Adam jogs up to them. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared...they're going to close this place down" the Doctor turned to him making Alyssa turn around too as he had yet to let go of her hand "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed"

"About time"

"I'll have to go back home", Adam continued.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 15000 hours", the Doctor told him.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars..." Rose hinted causing Alyssa to give her a look which she ignored.

"Tell him to go outside, then", the Doctor said with slight sarcasm.

"He's all on his own Doctor. And he did help", Rose said.

"He left Ali down there!"

"So did you!" Rose retorted.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave", Adam said confused as to why they weren't going.

"He's a bit pretty", the Doctor told Rose and Alyssa. By that comment she knew he was going to let Adam come.

"Meh", Alyssa said making sure to show the Doctor how clearly she wasn't interested in the young man. That pleased him greatly.

"I hadn't noticed", Rose said innocently.

"On your own head" the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in", Adam said. The Doctor, Rose and entered the TARDIS, ignoring him. "Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose? Ali?"

Adam peered through the doors and steps inside.


	16. Satelite 5

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **frosty600: I don't as I don't like Adam particularly.**

Alyssa pulled a cushion onto her lap and watched with a childlike grin on her face as the opening line to her favourite film saga appeared on the tv screen.

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…._

An excited noise came out of her mouth as the Star Wars fanfare started. Despite having seen it so many times before, she still got pretty excitable when the fanfare started.

 _This is just the thing a need after the day I've had_ she thought as the opening scene began with Princess Leia's ship being shot at.

The film had literally got to the part where Luke and Ben had reached Mos Eisley when all of a sudden there was a loud thud on the door causing Alyssa to jump out of her skin.

She paused the film, got up and went over to the door. The red head opened it to find Adam on the other side soaking wet "Adam what are you-" Alyssa was abruptly cut off when the boy pushed past her.

"I've had the worst few hours of my life. First of I'm separated from Rose as she's giving me a tour. Then I somehow end up stumbling into the room with the swimming pool only to be chased into it by a bleeding deckchair!"

Much to Adam's annoyance, Alyssa burst out laughing. "It's not funny Ali! This ship is out to get me!"

Alyssa kept on giggling, making Adam even more annoyed. "It's seriously isn't funny", the boy whined.

"I'm sorry", Alyssa choked out in between laughs. She took a breath to calm herself down. "The TARDIS wouldn't have done that without a good reason. Did you do anything to upset her?" she asked.

"I don't think I did", Adam replied "I think it…" he trailed off when he finally noticed what was on the tv "Star Wars? Really Ali? It's rubbish".

Alyssa mouth dropped open at that. How dare he call it rubbish! "Get out", she said.

"I'm sorry?" Adam asked confused.

"Get out", Alyssa said louder pointing towards the door.

"But the ship...it'll attack me again"

"I don't care. You just insulted my favourite movies", Alyssa said grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the door " _She_ can dump you back in the pool for all I care" and with that, Alyssa shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. She walked back to it sofa and flopped down on it. She stared at the tv but made no move to continue the film. Alyssa didn't even think she wanted to after what Adam had said.

A mere minute later there was a knock on the door. "Adam I swear if that's you, I'm gonna kick you into the swimming pool", she said loudly as she got up. She strode over to the door and pulling it open. It wasn't Adam. It the was Doctor.

"What did Adam do?" he asked having heard what she'd just said.

"He called Star Wars rubbish", Alyssa grumbled. The Doctor knew how big a fan she was of it and knew that Adam had made a big mistake.

"Want me to talk to him?" the Doctor asked.

Alyssa shook her head "Nah. The TARDIS will deal with him. She doesn't seem to like him anyway", she said. Then she noticed that the Doctor had one hand behind his back. "What have you got there?" she questioned nodding to the arm that wasn't down by his side.

"Well the TARDIS told me what you were doing and I thought I'd bring you a little something", the Doctor replied. He moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal her TARDIS blue mug.

Alyssa took it and smiled at what she saw "hot chocolate and mini marshmallows!" the red head said happily "I love you".

The Doctor grinned and unable to help himself, he responded with "I know".

Alyssa looked up at him in mild surprise. She hadn't expected that. "Did you just…?"

"Couldn't help it", the Doctor admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Alyssa smiled and did something that the Doctor wasn't expecting at all. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"That Doctor has just won you some brownie points", Alyssa informed him before turning to head back into the tv room. The Doctor grinned, feeling rather pleased with himself and followed her inside.

* * *

The pair spent a good few hours watching Star Wars that is until Alyssa had fallen asleep, with her head on the Time Lord's shoulder. He carefully pick her up and carried her to her room where the door swung open as he reached it. "Thanks", he murmured to the ship and received a quiet hum in response.

The Doctor set her down on the bed so he could take hee shoes off before tucking her under the duvet. "Goodnight Ali", he said quietly dropping a small kiss on top of her head.

The next morning...

Alyssa was pulling on her converse when her door flew open and Rose rushed in "Rose? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Adam. I can't find him", the blond replied looking worried.

"Did you check his room?" Alyssa asked tying up her shoes. She didn't really care that Adam had 'gone missing'. He wasn't exactly her favourite person at the moment.

"First place I checked. Also looked in the kitchen and the console room. Will you help me?" Rose asked.

Alyssa looked at Rose extremely tempted to say no but she could feel how worried the teen was about the missing boy. The one time she wished she wasn't an empath. "Yeah, sure", Alyssa said standing up and they left her room together "why don't you check the console room again", she suggested.

"Where are you going to look?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to head for the wardrobe", Alyssa replied.

"But I never showed him where it is", Rose said with a frown.

"I know but Adam may have gone for a wander, gotten lost and ended up there", Alyssa said _or the TARDIS put him up there._

"Maybe. Give me a call if you find him", Rose said

"Will do", Alyssa promised. She walked down the corridor, around the corner and stopped "ok where is he?" she asked. She got no response "look I know you're not a big fan of him..."

 ** _That's putting it mildly_** a female voice spoke in her mind.

 _What the hell?_ Alyssa thought rather startled. "Uh TARDIS is that you?" she asked unsure.

 ** _Yes it is sweetie_**

"Ok", she said slowly still feeling a little weirded out at how the ship was suddenly talking to her. Usually it a hum or noise in varying tones to indicate the ship's mood. Never actual words. And certainly not inside her head. _What was going on?_

Alyssa swallowed, pushing aside her wariness to this new development. She had an idiot to find. She could worry about this telepathic link she suddenly had to the TARDIS at another time. "Ok I know you don't like him at all and you'd rather he not be here but please tell me where he is".

 ** _Follow the lights_**

Alyssa looked down at her foot to see the light flashing. "Thank you"

 ** _You're welcome sweetie_**

She followed the lights to a store cupboard. Alyssa pulled the door open, discovering a sleeping Adam. "Hey wakey, wakey", she said giving the young man a shake.

Adam woke almost instantly. "Ali?"

"The one and only", she said stepping back as Adam stood up.

Alyssa was surprised when Adam gave her a hug as they weren't exactly on the best of terms. It was the idiots fault because he insulted Star Wars "thank you. I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever!"

"You're welcome. How did you end up in the cupboard anyway?" she asked as they walked away.

"It was the TARDIS. It put me in there", he replied "why does is it out to get me?"

"Well for starters you're calling the TARDIS 'it'. She has feelings you know", Alyssa informed him.

"It's a machine. How could it have feelings?" Adam questioned.

The lights suddenly dimmed and an angry hum sounded. Alyssa put a hand on the wall "it's ok, he doesn't know what you are. I'll explain, all right?" she said softly.

The lights brightened up again "how did you do that?" Adam asked astonished how she managed to calm the TARDIS down.

"Quite easily. The TARDIS is a sentient being and like all sentient beings she can understand us when we talk to her. She also is capable of feeling", Alyssa explained _and also being able to talk to me in my head too._

"How do I get on her good side?" Adam asked eagerly.

"Well... for some reason she doesn't seem to like you very much. Maybe if you apologised for offending her... she may dislike you less", Alyssa said.

"And how do I do that?" Adam questioned.

"Just say it aloud. She can hear you" Alyssa folded her arms and gave him a look when he hesitated.

"Uh I'm sorry for calling you 'it' and for offending you in any other way", Adam said apologetically.

 ** _That's good enough. For now_**

"She accepts your apology", Alyssa said "Come on, let's get to the console room. Before you're shut in another store cupboard".

* * *

A couple of hours later, the TARDIS materialized in a large room. The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa stepped out of the box. "So, it's 200,000, and it's a spaceship...no, wait a minute, space station, and uh...go and try that gate over there" the Doctor nodded at the gate "Off you go".

"What's behind the gate?" Alyssa asked.

"Go find out", the Doctor said "you'll like it. I promise", he added when Alyssa hesitated. She smiled, went over to the gate and opened it. Alyssa stepped into what appeared to be some sort of observation deck. She stopped in front of the large window gazing out at her home planet.

Alyssa didn't turn around when she heard three sets of feet behind her as she was too busy looking at the Earth. "The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire", the Doctor said coming to stand on her left, Rose standing on her right "And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion".

"It's incredible", Alyssa breathed.

"It's also the hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle" the Doctor added unable to stop himself from smiling from the amazed look on Alyssa's face. Behind them Adam faints with a girlish sigh. Alyssa glanced at him and shook her head. The Doctor and Rose didn't even turn around. "He's your boyfriend", the Doctor said to the blonde.

"Not anymore", Rose muttered.

* * *

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this", the Doctor said cheerily with his arm around the guy "Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners..."

"Out of the way!" a man shouted rudely pushing past the time travellers. Suddenly the area they'd just entered sprung to life. Food stalls popping up, people bustling about chatting away.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked the Doctor after inspecting the fast food behind the case nearest to her.

"My watch must be wrong" the Doctor checked it "No, it's fine. It's weird", he said confused.

"That's what comes of showing off", Alyssa said "Your history is not as good as you thought it was".

"My history's perfect" the Doctor insisted.

"Well, obviously not", Alyssa teased "isn't that right Rose?"

"Absolutely", Rose agreed.

"They're all human", Adam pointed out noticing the lack on aliens "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question" the Doctor jovially puts an arm around the guy's shoulder "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving".

"No, I'm just a bit time sick", Adam replied.

"No, you just need a bit of grub" the Doctor turned to the closest chef "Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?"

"2 credits 20, sweetheart. Now join the queue", the chef said.

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint" he walked over to the nearest one and pulled out his sonic. He used it on the cash point causing a metal strip to fall out. The Doctor handed to Adam, who'd followed him over along with Rose and Alyssa.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets" he walks away.

"How does it work?" Adam asked him.

The Doctor turns back "Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers..." Alyssa and Rose laughed while Adam just stared at him, brow furrowed. "...Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it!" the Doctor shooed Adam away. The young man turns and walks into the crowd. "Come on Ali", the Doctor said to Alyssa after Rose left to go follow Adam.

"Excuse me", he said as they approached two smartly dressed women "Erm...this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?"

One of the women, Cathica, gestured to a huge sign on the wall "Floor 139...could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor 139 of what?" the Doctor asked.

"Must've been a hell of a party", Cathica remarked.

"You're on Satellite 5", Suki, the other woman, told them.

"And what's Satellite Five?"

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" Cathica asked.

"Look at him, he's stupid", Alyssa said nodding to the Time Lord.

"Oi!"

"Cardiff 1860. 14 months instead of 14 hours", Alyssa shot back.

"Wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" Suki asked looking at them both.

"You've got us", the Doctor said showing Cathica and Suki the psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion", Suki said.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything", Cathica said.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" the Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold" Cathica stated "And you should know...Mr Management. So...this is what we do" Cathica led Alyssa and the Doctor over to a set of screens "Latest news...sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. 200 dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day...space lane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant".

"I get it. You broadcast the news", the Doctor said understanding.

"We ARE the news" Cathica said corrected "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere".

~floor 500~

A pale skinned man, the Editor, watched the four of them on the monitor "Something is wrong. Something fictional", said pointing at the screen "Those people"

"Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us" Cathica said on the screen to the Doctor and Alyssa.

"Security check. Go deep", the Editor ordered.

~floor 139~

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" the Doctor called to Rose and Adam when an alarm sounded and everyone started clearing out. Rose and Adam got up from the table and went over to join them.

~Floor 500~

 _Security check cleared_ the computer said making the Editor frown.

"No, something's wrong. I can taste it. A tiny little shift in the information. Someone down there shouldn't be here", he said looking at the time travellers who were standing the Suki and Cathica in one of the Spike Rooms. He addressed two of the people he has working at the computers "Double check. Triple check. Follow them"

~floor 139~

The 5 of them watched as 6 more people came in and sat down, one on each side of the octagonal desk. Suki goes and sits on the only side left while Cathica stands by the chair in the centre of the 'desk'. "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection", Cathica said, addressing the other people in the room. She turned to the Doctor, Rose, Alyssa and Adam who were standing off to the side "How do you want it, by the book?" she asked.

"Right from scratch, thanks", the Doctor replied.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please do" The Doctor grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy"

"Actually...it's the law", Suki spoke up, correcting her.

"Yes, thank you, Suki", Cathica said irritated by her interruption "Okay, keep it calm...don't show off for the guests...here we go" she lays down on the chair "And engage safety"

The 6 people and Suki held their hands over the pads. Cathica clicks her fingers and a door in her forehead opens up to reveal part of her brain. Alyssa and the Doctor looked mildly disgusted at that while Rose is more alarmed. Adam on the other hand, leans forward slightly to get a better look. Suki and the others place their hands on the pads and close their eyes.

"And 3...2...and spike" from the contraption over the chair, a blue light shoots down and into her brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer", the Doctor explained as they all watched.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius", Rose commented.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up", the Doctor said. He begins to walk around the room, Rose and Alyssa following him "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets"

"What about all these people round the edge?" Alyssa asked nodding to them.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place" the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa go back around to where Adam was standing "Now that's what I call power"

~floor 500~

 _Analysis confirmed. Security breach_

"I knew it" the Editor said gleefully "Which one? It's someone inside that room. Which one?"

The camera shifts from person to person in the Spike Room.

 _Isolating breach_

"Come on, show me. Who is it?" the Editor asked.

The camera focuses on Rose, the Doctor, Alyssa and Adam. "You all right?" Rose asked Adam on the screen.

"I can see her brain", Adam said quietly.

~floor 139~

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asked, concerned.

Adam shook his head "No...no, this technology, it's...its amazing".

"This technology's wrong", the Doctor said correcting him.

"Trouble?" Alyssa asked looking at him.

"Oh, yeah", the Doctor replied giving her a smile which Alyssa responds to with a smile of her own. Rose even smiles about that, rather excited.

Suddenly there was a shuddering sound and Suki twitches.

~Floor 500~

"That's it!" the Editor points at the screen, laughing in triumph "yes! She's the liar" the camera focuses on Suki "Intercept and scan. Gotcha"

~Floor 139~

Suki gasps and lifts her hands off the pad as though she'd received an electric shock. The other 5 people forced to lift their hands too and the compressed stream of information stops streaming into Cathica. The door in her head closes.


	17. the mystery of floor 500

**Thanks to lindsayejcampbell12, stormy0626, bella cullen the original for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks. glad you like.**

 **frosty600: thanks! I suppose it is tough spending life in isolation…still don't like him though.**

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica asked annoyed at the woman for stopping the session.

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch", Suki said apologetically. Alyssa frowned picking up on the lie she just told.

~floor 500~

"Her information's been tampered with. There's a second biography hidden underneath", the Editor said peering closely at the screen. He glanced up when he heard a snarl from above. "Yes, sir?"

More roaring

"Absolutely, sir. Yes, well, her data was encrypted, so there's no way we could have found her sooner"

Another roar, this one angrier than the last.

"Yeah. I...sorry, sir" he put his thumbs up "Absolutely" he turned to a woman at one of the computers "Get her up here. Now", he said urgently.

~floor 139~

A projection springs to life on the wall and the word 'Promotion' came over the tannoy. The Doctor, Alyssa, Rose and Adam watch as Cathica prayed for her name to come up.

 _Blimey she really, really wants it_ Alyssa thought.

 _Promotion for ...Suki Macrae Cantrell_

The words flash across the projection and Suki's mouth drops open. Cathica looks gutted at that.

 _Please proceed to Floor 500_

"I don't believe it...floor 500..." Suki said awestruck. _Ok that's suspicious. First she 'glitches' then gets a promotion? Something's up._

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica asked upset "I'm above you!"

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance...and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor 500 for 3 years!"

"What's Floor five hundred?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly.

"The walls are made of gold", the Doctor replied.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you!" Suki said as they stood by the lift "Floor 500..." she turned to the Doctor and Alyssa "thank you!"

"We didn't do anything", the Doctor said waving her off.

"Well, you're my lucky charms!" Suki said happily.

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" Suki giggled as the Doctor hugged her.

Alyssa gave her a hug too once the Doctor moved away "you be careful ok?" she said quietly to her. Suki gave her a confused look when she pulled back but quickly masked it before the Doctor could see.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting..." she picked up her bag and rushed into the lift "Say goodbye to Steve for me" the doors start to close "Bye!"

"Good riddance", Cathica muttered.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs", the Doctor said.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back" _seems I was right to be suspicious_ Alyssa thought looking at the closed doors. She turned to Cathica to ask her what she meant by that when Rose came up to them, without Adam.

"Where'd Adam go?" Alyssa asked Rose.

"He went back to the Observation Deck, he was a bit overwhelmed", Rose replied.

~floor 139 Spike Room~

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica asked as the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa followed her into the Spike Room. They were still rather curious about floor 500 and the rest of Satellite 5.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" the Doctor asked settling himself in the chair. Alyssa leans on the back of it.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all" Cathica eyed the Doctor and Alyssa "you two aren't management are you?"

"At last! She's clever!" the Doctor almost cheered looking at his companions.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything", Cathica said.

"Don't you even ask?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, why would I?" Cathica retorted.

"You're a journalist!" the Doctor reminded her "Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica questioned.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything", Cathica replied.

The Doctor looked around the room theatrically "Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats", Cathica answered.

"What threats?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away..." the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa watch her intently "Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see...just lots...of little reasons, that's all".

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice", the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything", Cathica said.

"Not everything. The Doctor noticed something you didn't", Alyssa said patting Time Lord on the shoulder.

"She's right. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology"

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica argued.

"It's backwards!" the Doctor retorted "There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago".

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back"

"And how would _you_ know?" Cathica demanded.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"91 years ago..." Cathica trailed off realising that the Doctor might actually have a point. _And the penny drops_ Alyssa thought.

~floor 139~

"We're so going to get in trouble", Cathica said watching the Doctor scan the side of a door with his sonic. "You're not allowed, to touch the mainframe. You're gonna get told off"

"Like he's worried about being 'told off'", Alyssa said "there's more important things to worry about, than getting caught".

"Precisely", the Doctor said agreeing with her. Cathica looked around nervously when the Doctor wrenched the door open.

"You can't just vandalise the place, someone's going to notice", she said.

"Cathica please shush. Frankly all your worrying is giving me a headache", Alyssa said rubbing her head. She used to be able to block out people's emotions with ease but since travelling with the Doctor, it had become harder. Possibly due to other aliens she'd encountered. "I'll be fine", she assured the Doctor who'd paused in his work to look at her concerned. He nodded and carried on working.

"If you want to be useful Cathica, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling", Rose said "What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

 _Good question Rose_ Alyssa thought. She had noticed that it was rather warm after she'd stepped out of the TARDIS but never said anything.

"I don't know, we keep asking. Something to do with the turbine"

"Something to do with the turbine", the Doctor said mockingly. Alyssa lightly tapped him on the arm.

"You're being rude again" she said.

"Good", the Doctor said actually meaning to be rude this time. He turned back to the mess of wires he'd been making "you know that is a very good question you asked Rose. Why is it so hot?"

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important" he accidently snapped a bunch of wires causing Cathica too look away, exasperated.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?" Alyssa asked watching the Doctor work.

"Of course I do", the Doctor replied.

"Really? Because it seems to me like you're just randomly playing around with the wires" the Doctor manages to get a schematic of Satellite 5 on the monitor "ok, I take that back. You do know what you're doing", Alyssa admitted.

"Told you"

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica said looking at the screen.

"But there's something wrong", the Doctor pointed out.

"I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down", Cathica explained.

"All the way from the top"

"Floor 500", Rose said

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat", the Doctor added.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked.

"I'm in", Alyssa said eager to find out what was going on.

"You can't. You need a key", Cathica informed them.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here" the Doctor gestures to the screen and taps few keys "Here we go. Override 215.9"

"How come it's given _you_ the code?" Cathica asked a little put out that these three strangers had been given the code whereas she'd _never_ gotten it even after applying for three years.

The Doctor glance up at the security camera "Someone up there likes me", he said.

 _Or you found out something they didn't want you to_ Alyssa thought figuring that was the more likely option.

When the lift doors open on floor 500, the trio stepped out. "Huh, I'm not expert but that doesn't look like gold to me", Alyssa said looking around at the frost covered walls "someone's been lying to the staff big time. Wonder what else they're hiding".

"I'll find that out" the Doctor said "you two should go back down stairs".

"Tough", Rose said and walked further into floor 500, the Doctor and Alyssa following after her.

They entered another room where the Editor was watching a bunch of screens. "I started without you" he said turning around to face them "This is fascinating. Satellite 5 contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist!" he laughed "Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Rose spots Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushes over to her immediately "Suki. Suki!" she kneels next to the woman who doesn't respond "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" Suki still didn't respond "What have you done to her?" Rose asked the Editor.

"I think she's dead", Rose said.

"But she's working", Alyssa pointed out.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets", the Doctor said realising that it was the reason Suki and the others were still working.

"Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" the Editor laughs and the Doctor nods.

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on" the Doctor and Alyssa made to leave them they were both grabbed by three of the 'dead' people. Rose was also restrained by Suki grabbing her arm.

"Tell me who you are!" the Editor demanded.

"Considering that is the only thing keeping us alive, we're not going to tell you any time soon", Alyssa said struggling against her captor.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise", the Editor said smiling.

"And who's that?" the Doctor asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live" the creature above his head growled "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client" he snaps his fingers and points upwards.

Rose, the Doctor and Alyssa looked up so see a slobbering lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.

"What is that?" Rose asked staring at it.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?"

"That 'thing', as you put it, is in charge of the human race" the Doctor looked at him in alarm "For almost a 100 years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe" the Jagrafess roars "I call him Max"

The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods.


	18. knowledge is power

**frosty600: why thank you. Here's the next one! Also thanks for giving this chapter a read.**

The three of them were soon after restrained by a heavy set of manacles "Create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy...invent an enemy...change a vote"

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves", Rose said.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" the Editor asked.

"Yes", the Doctor stated simply.

The Editor looked a bit put out "Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes", the Doctor repeated.

The Editor pouted "You're no fun", he said.

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am", the Doctor said in almost a growl.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he?" the Editor remarked smirking at the Doctor "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit".

"Not really", Alyssa said.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed", Rose said.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt" the Editor made a fist "and crush it" the Editor grins "Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual" the Doctor noticed Cathica out of the corner of his eye "when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing".

"What about you? You're not a Jagra...uh...a..." Rose stuttered.

"Jagrafess", Alyssa told her.

"Jagrafess", Rose repeated "You're not a Jagrafess. You're human".

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well", the Editor said.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own", Rose said.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself", the Editor explained.

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" the Doctor asked.

"3,000 years", the Editor replied.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system", the Doctor said.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" the Editor gave a small laugh and clicks his fingers. The manacles restraining the trio sent electric shocks through them.

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor shouted seeing both girls grimacing in pain from being electrocuted. The Oncoming Storm had started to surface, seeing his Alyssa in pain. "I'm the Doctor, that's Rose Tyler and Alyssa Palmer. We're nothing, we're just wandering".

"Tell me who you are!" the Editor shouted.

"I just said!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly..." he broke off suddenly and the Doctor looked at him questioningly. "Time Lord"

"What?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girls from long ago..." he reaches for Alyssa's face

"Don't you touch her", the Doctor snapped, glaring at the man.

"Protective of you isn't he?" the Editor remarked before gently touching the red head's face causing her to jerk her head away, roughly. The Doctor glared at him. That man had hurt Alyssa…even daring to touch her when he told him not to. Oh, he really, really wanted out of these manacles.

"Time Travel", the Editor said seemingly oblivious to the Doctor's anger or he was plain ignoring it.

"Someone's lying to you", Alyssa insisted sensing the anger rolling off of the Doctor.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" the Editor snapped his fingers, producing a screen that showed the young man in question writhing and screaming as information was forcibly removed from his mind.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose exclaimed.

"They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!" the Doctor said. He was going to kill that boy!

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS"

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first", the Doctor said.

"Me too", Alyssa added. There was no way in hell she was letting the Editor get anywhere near the blue box.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key" the Editor went over to Alyssa, reached out and grasped the key that was on the chain around her neck. He immediately let go as the metal suddenly burned hot in his hand.

"Looks like she doesn't want you having my key", Alyssa said as the Editor backed away cradling his burnt hand.

"No matter. There's another key I can have instead" at those words a key rises out of Adam's pocket and dangles in front of his face.

"You and your boyfriends!" the Doctor snapped at the blonde. He couldn't believe she gave him a key.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing", the Editor said with a smirk.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold" the Doctor said indirectly addressing Cathica who was still there. She left the room having come to a decision.

She made her way to floor 500's Spike Room and tossed the corpse off the chair and sat down. "Disengage safety", she commanded and the walls lit up around her. She ordered the room to override floor 139 where Adam was "And spike!"

Blue light streamed into her mind. She thought about everything she'd seen and was told. She thought about the hidden truth of Satellite 5. It was working. Icicles on floor 500 were starting to melt. "It's getting hot", the Doctor commented noticing. The Editor tried to get Suki to terminate Cathica's access but it wasn't working.

All the screens suddenly explode with sparks and the 'people' who'd been working at the computers fall lifeless to the floor. Alyssa, Rose and the Doctor's manacles come undone.

Now he was free, the Doctor marched over to the Editor and punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious. "That was for hurting Ali", he said.

~floor 139~

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage", the Doctor told Cathica as people around them started recovering from the commotion that had just occurred.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me", Cathica said.

"I think they're going to start believing a lot of things now", Alyssa said.

"The human race should accelerate. All back to normal", the Doctor added.

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked nodding to Adam. The Doctor not at all happy about what he did.

"Now don't..." Rose said but he just ignores her, storming straight over to Adam.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key" Adam showed them "well, it's...I know..." he laughed nervously "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?"

The Doctor snatched the key, grabbed Adam and unlocks the door of the TARDIS. "You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge". The Doctor just shoves him inside, ignoring him completely.

The mood inside the TARDIS reflected how the Doctor was feeling at that moment. The box never really liked the young man and now she had one more reason to dislike him.

~...~

The Doctor steers Adam out of the TARDIS once it had touched down in his house. "It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my god, I'm home!"

The Time Lord glared at him "blimey I thought the TARDIS was going to chuck me out of an airlock", Adam said a little relieved about that as the ride had been anything but smooth.

"She wouldn't do that because there isn't one", Alyssa told him.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" the Doctor asked noticing that his answering machine had a flashing light on it, indicating that there was a message.

"No. Um...what do you mean?"

The Doctor went over to the telephone and picks it up "The archive of Satellite 5. One second of that message could've changed the world" he sonics the telephone making it explode. He then walked back to the TARDIS "That's it, then. See ya"

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?"

"As in 'goodbye'", the Doctor elaborated.

"But...what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens", Adam said.

"What, like this?" the Doctor snapped his fingers, opening Adam's head.

"Don't", he snapped his fingers, closing his head.

"Don't do what?" Alyssa asked snapping her own fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam said angrily snapping his fingers again to close his head.

"All right now, Doctor, Ali, that's enough. Stop it", Rose said wanting to stop what they were doing.

"Thank you", Adam said grateful that he still had Rose on his side. Then the blonde snapped her own fingers. "Oi!" he protested, snapping his fingers again, closing the little door in his head.

Rose sniggered "Sorry, I couldn't resist"

"The whole of history could have changed because of you", the Doctor said.

"I just wanted to help", Adam said feebly.

"You were helping yourself", the Doctor retorted.

"And I'm sorry. I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this"

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck" the Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"But I want to come with you!"

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Ali", the Doctor said.

Suddenly Adam's mother came through the front door sending Adam into a panic "Rose...take me with you", he pleaded in a last attempt. Rose just looked at him and went into the TARDIS without saying anything.


	19. Pete Tyler saved

**Thanks ThatOddPotato, colorfulimagination123 for following/faving my story.**

 **ShirleyMallery: thanks!**

 **NicoleR85: thank you.**

Rose wandered into the console room, clutching a photo of her father. She'd been thinking a lot about him recently, just like Gwyneth said. She never really knew Pete, she only had stories that her mother had told her when she was a kid. That's all she had for so long. Stories. And a single photo. But now she was in a time machine... Rose took a deep breath and spoke getting the attention on the Doctor and Alyssa "I was wondering...could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" the Doctor asked from where he sat on the captain's chair next to Alyssa.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it", Rose said trying to hide her disappointment.

"No, I can do anything", the Doctor said quickly "I'm just more worried about you".

"I want to see him", Rose said adamantly.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for", the Doctor said getting up and going over to the console.

~Register office~

The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa sat at the back on the room watching the wedding.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice..."

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne...Suzette...Anita..." Jackie narrowed her eyes at his stumble through saying her name.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di"

"I thought he'd be taller", Rose remarked quietly to Alyssa and the Doctor.

"You never met your dad did you?" Alyssa asked her guessing by her remark that she hadn't. Rose shook her head. Alyssa took her hand knowing all too well what it was like to lose a family member.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part"

~TARDIS~

"It was a hit and run. Right outside the church where Stewart and Sarah were getting married. Mum said..." Rose swallowed fighting back tears as she spoke about how her father died "mum said that he was dead when the ambulance got there. He died alone".

"And you want to go there so he doesn't die alone", Alyssa said quietly really trying hard not to think of her grandmother's last moments. Rose nodded, glad that she understood.

"Of course. Whats the date?" the Doctor asked.

"November the 7th 1987", Rose replied.

The Doctor starts the engines up again.

~Waterley Street~

"It's so weird", Rose said stepping out of the TARDIS to see that it was just an ordinary day "The day my father died...I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day".

"Yeah just an ordinary day", Alyssa agreed. She seemed a little distracted to the Doctor and it made him wonder if she was thinking about her grandmother, the one she lost. He only knew about it thanks to the TARDIS. Of course he couldn't mention it because it would bring up questions as to how he knew. No, he'd have to wait for Alyssa to tell him herself.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight" the Doctor said "Are you sure about this?" he asked both of them.

"Yeah" Rose replied. Alyssa just nodded.

~Jordan Road~

The trio stood side by side on the pavement waiting. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase" Pete's car came around the corner "He got out of his car..." the car pulled up "...and crossed the road" and stopped "Oh, God. This is it"

They watched Pete pick up the vase from the passenger seat, completely oblivious about what was going to happen. Alyssa took Rose's hand as Pete got out of the car not seeing the beige vehicle coming right for him. Rose hides her head in Alyssa's shoulder, the red head also adverting her eyes when the car hit Pete.

Rose moved her head from Alyssa's shoulder to look at her father lying in the road. "Go to him", Alyssa said knowing its Rose wanted to do.

But Rose couldn't. She let go of Alyssa's hand and runs off, the Doctor goes after her. Alyssa started to and then looked back at Pete. She couldn't just leave him there to die alone. She ran over to him, dropped to her knees and took his hand. "You don't have to be afraid Pete. You're going to a better place. And you'll be at peace", Alyssa said softly "I promise". A tear slipped down her face as she watched Pete's eyes close. She gave his now slack hand a gentle squeeze before getting up and walked away.

She found Rose leaning against a wall, the Doctor watching her. "You spoke to him didn't you?" Rose asked seeing that she'd been crying. That and the fact she didn't come after them straight away.

"Yes", Alyssa replied.

"Thank you. I wanted too but I just...couldn't", Rose sniffled.

"It's hard to watch someone you love die", Alyssa said in a way that made Rose think that she'd had experience with loss.

"You lost someone?" Rose asked.

"My grandmother", Alyssa replied. The Doctor put an arm around her while Rose looked at her sympathetically. She had no idea that Alyssa had lost someone too. A siren sounded in the air cutting through the silence that had followed Alyssa's words.

"It's too late now...he was dead when the ambulance got there. I'm grateful you were there for him Ali but I'd like to be there for him too. So is it possible to try again?" Rose asked.

The Doctor hesitated. He knew it would be a bad idea having two sets of themselves in one place but the look on Rose's face... he couldn't say no.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa stand out of sight, watching their first selves. It kinda reminded Alyssa of when Harry and Hermione used the Time Turner in the film to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. "Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us" _Just like in the film_ Alyssa thought "Wait till after first Ali walks away, then go to your dad", the Doctor instructed.

For the second time, Pete's car pulls up and comes to a stop. "Oh, God. This is it", they hear the first Rose say.

Pete picks up the vase from the passenger seat. "I can't do this", Rose said.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the _last_ time we can be here", the Doctor told her.

Rose stared at her father getting out of the car. Alyssa frowned sensing a shift in the girl from sadness to...determination? Before she could say anything, Rose ran out.

"Rose! No!" the Doctor shouted.

Rose rushed past their first selves and knocked her father out of the way of the oncoming car. Alyssa glanced at the Doctor who looked horrified at what Rose had done. She could tell by his face that Rose had just done something extremely bad in saving her father. _I really hope they don't come_ the Doctor thought as he watched Rose speak to her father. If the Reapers did come, there was no way he could stop them all on his own.

And Alyssa was in danger. Again. All because Rose saved her father.

~...~

Pete enters the flat followed by the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa. "Right, there we go", Pete said setting down the vase "Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge...well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt...make a lot of money out of that"

Rose smiles in delight as she listens to him ramble on about his ideas. The Doctor just stood there looking at Alyssa who was nodding politely, trying to appear interested. But her eyes told a different story. They were telling him that she was sad and in pain. "...Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute" and with that Pete pushes past them and disappears through a door.

Rose looked around at all of her dad's belongings "All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink"

The Doctor leans against the doorframe arms folded, saying nothing. His eyes fixed on Alyssa who just stood there, taking it all in. He could see her struggling to keep it together. The Doctor moved away from the doorframe and took her in his arms. Knowing that she could feel his emotions, the Doctor tried to focus on those that would provide comfort all the while keeping his anger at bay. Alyssa closed her eyes feeling the emotions coming off the Doctor. She could tell that he was actively trying give off certain emotions to try and soothe her but to be honest she didn't really care because it was working.

"Here it is, on display. Where it should be", Rose said completely oblivious to the upset red head and angry Time Lord behind her. She picked up a bowling trophy examining for a moment before setting it down. Then several bottles in the room caught her eye "He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever". The Doctor didn't say anything as he was more concerned with red head currently in his arms. She seemed to be a bit more relaxed but of course he had no idea what she was thinking.

As if she knew he was looking down at her, she looked up at him. "Thank you", she said quietly giving him a small smile.

The Doctor responded with a small smile of his own "You're welcome", he said equally quietly.

Rose looks around and spotted some plans on a table "Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can", she said happily. She turned to the Doctor and Alyssa smiling but neither of them smile back.

"When we met, I said 'travel with me in space'. You said no. and then when I came back and told you it was a time machine, the first thing _you_ suggest is here"

"It wasn't some big plan", Rose defensively "I just saw it happening and I thought...I can stop it".

The Doctor shook his head "I did it again. I picked another stupid ape" Alyssa felt rather offended by that even though she knew it wasn't directed at her "I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for _you_ "

Rose glared at him "So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad", she said getting angry.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point", the Doctor explained.

"But he's alive!" Rose turned to Alyssa "Ali you would do the same thing wouldn't you? If that meant your gran would be alive. You'd do it right?" she asked hoping the young woman would take her side.

"No I wouldn't", Alyssa replied.

Rose was a little surprised by her answer "but surely if you loved her..."

"How can you say that? Of course I loved her", Alyssa said offended that Rose could even think that she didn't.

"So then why wouldn't you save her?" Rose pressed.

"Well there is the little problem of finding the right point in time where they have a cure for cancer", Alyssa shot back.

Rose's eyes widened at that "that's what your gran had?"

"For 2 years", Alyssa replied her voice starting to tremble "and when she died it hurt, so much. It literally tore me apart inside. And you know what? The pain got so bad that I tried to kill myself" both the Doctor and Rose were shocked to hear that. The Time Lord especially considering that the TARDIS had never given him that piece of information. "But obviously that didn't work because here I am", Alyssa gestured at herself fighting back the tears that had threatened to fall "and despite all that. I would never do what you just did, Rose. Never" and with that she turned and walked out of the flat. Both the Doctor and Rose watched her go, the Time Lord hearing the sob that had come out of the mouth just before she shut the door.

Rose stood there in silence, still shocked by Alyssa's confession and quick departure. "But it's not like I've changed history that much", Rose said quietly "I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything..."

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive", the Doctor told her.

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose demanded.

"I'm not saying that..." the Doctor said exasperated.

"No, I get it!" Rose said angrily "For once, you're not the most important man in my life".

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key" the Doctor held out his hand and Rose stared at him, hardly wanting to believe what the Doctor was demanding "The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back".

Rose got the key out of her pocket "All right then, I will" she slaps the key down in his hand, hard.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then" the Doctor turned and walked away. Rose quickly went after him.

"You don't scare me", she said unconvincingly as she slipped past him to stand between him and the door "I know how sad you are..."

"Was sad", the Doctor corrected her.

"What?" Rose asked a look of confusion on her face.

"I was sad because I was alone. But I've got Ali now", the Doctor told her.

"Yeah but you wouldn't leave me here, you'll just hang around the TARDIS waiting for me" the Doctor just glared and pushed past her. He opened the door and walked out "And I'll make you wait a long time!" Rose shouted after him before slamming the front door.


	20. A wound in time

The Doctor found Alyssa sitting on a wall, face streaked with tears. "Where's Rose?" she asked looking up at him.

"She's not coming", the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked confused.

"She's staying here, the Doctor said sitting on the wall next to her.

"But she can't surely? What about her mum?"

The Doctor shrugged "not my problem" he looked at her "I'm sorry about your gran".

"Yeah me too" they sat in silence before Alyssa spoke again "It was sleeping pills".

"Sorry?"

"How I tried to kill myself. It was sleeping pills. It just seemed like the perfect way to escape. Go to sleep and never wake up", Alyssa explained trying not to break down again.

"I'm so sorry Ali". Hearing that she'd tried to kill herself made him wish that he'd met her a whole lot sooner, maybe he could've helped her.

"It's not your fault Doctor", Alyssa assured him "I just got to a really low point where I felt like I was drowning in grief and I wanted it to stop. But in all honesty I'm glad it didn't work. If it had, I would never have met you. And I don't regret meeting you at all Doctor".

"Even though you've almost gotten killed a few times since meeting me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Despite that, I don't regret meeting you", Alyssa replied "Besides I did get to see some really cool stuff. Like the moon", she added trying to lighten the mood.

"And being the first woman on it", The Doctor pointed out.

Alyssa smiled "yeah, that too" her smile fell when she thought of Rose "are we really going to leave Rose behind?"

"Yes, she made her choice", the Doctor said in a tone that let the red head know that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Yeah I guess she did", Alyssa said agreeing reluctantly. Despite what Rose had done, she never expected the Doctor to just leave her behind.

"Right, I believe I still owe you a trip to see the Northern Lights", the Doctor said in a much lighter tone.

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Really" the Doctor stood up and held out his hands. Alyssa took them and he pulled her to her feet. The pair walked hand in hand down the street, Alyssa casting one last glance at the Powell Estate.

~Waterley Street~

When they reached the TARDIS, Alyssa stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as she put a hand on the door.

"She feels…empty", Alyssa said.

Really hoping that didn't mean what the Doctor thought it meant, he quickly pulled out his key and unlocked the TARDIS. "She's gone", Alyssa said as the Doctor felt around the walls "how can she be gone?"

The Doctor stopped feeling the walls and turned to Alyssa. She was a little startled by the look on his face "Rose", he said angrily. He ran off down the road, Alyssa running after him.

* * *

As they neared the church, they saw people milling around outside, Rose among them. "Rose!" the Doctor shouted as they drew closer to the building. The blonde turned to them with this smile on her face "Get in the church!"

Rose smile faded as she heard the urgency in his voice. The Doctor looks to her left, Rose following his gaze and before her eyes a Reaper appeared. The blonde teen screamed at it bared down on her. Thankfully Alyssa managed to tackle her out of the way just in time, sending them both to the floor.

The Doctor helped them both up and ushered them into the church along with everyone else. He quickly shut the doors just before the Reaper managed to get in. "They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is", the Doctor said looking around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the windows.

"What do we do now?" Alyssa asked him breathing heavily from the run.

"We need to check the other doors, make sure they're secure", the Doctor replied. Alyssa nodded and headed off to check the nearest door. As the Doctor went to check another one nearby, a younger Jackie Tyler approaches him.

"What's happening? What are they?" she asked.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage", the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue", the Doctor said irritated "Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining..."

"How do you know my name?" Jackie asked.

"I haven't got time for this..." the Doctor began when the woman continued talking.

"I've never met you in my life!"

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go, and, check, the, doors", he ordered pointing in the direction of the doors.

"Yes, sir", Jackie said after staring at him for a moment.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Alyssa asked having seen their conversation.

"Just a little" she raised her eye brows "ok maybe a lot", he amended. Stuart, the groom approached them.

"My dad was out there", he said sadly. Stuart's father was one of the people the Reaper took during the chaos outside, the Priest being the second.

"I'm sorry", Alyssa said knowing all too well what it's like to lose someone.

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive", the Doctor told him.

"My dad had..."

"There's nothing I can do for him", the Doctor cut in.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice..." Stuart handed the phone over to the Doctor. He put it to his ear and heard

"Watson, come here. We need you. Watson, come here. We need you"

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell", the Doctor handed the phone back "I don't think the telephone's going to be much use".

"But someone must have called the police", Stuart called after him as he ran off. The Doctor turned to him and the other guests.

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound" the Doctor made eye contact with Rose "By consuming everything in sight"

"Is this because..." Rose began shakily "Is this my fault?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, just gave her a simple look. A look that said yes, it was her fault. Alyssa made to follow him when Jackie stopped her "would you mind looking after my daughter for a bit?" she asked nodding to the carry-cot that was sitting on one of the pews.

"Of course", Alyssa replied.

"Thank you"

Alyssa went over to the carry-cot and looked down at baby Rose and she couldn't help but smile. She always had a soft spot for kids.

* * *

After having a brief conversation with Stuart and Sarah, in which he assured them that he'd do everything that he could, he went to go find Alyssa. He found her sitting on one of the pews, cradling a baby in her arms. As he neared where she sat, he could hear her softly singing to the baby. He hung back not wanting to disturb her.

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

 _And your boat waits down by the quay_

 _The winds of night so softly are sighing_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea_

As the Doctor listened, he found that he quite liked the sound of her voice. It was rather calming.

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

Once she'd finished, the Doctor went over. "That was nice", he commented.

"You heard that?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep. You're quite good", the Doctor replied.

Alyssa blushed at his compliment "I wouldn't say I'm good. Just good enough for babies and small children", she said nodding at baby Rose who was resting peacefully in her arms "I used to baby sit quite a bit for my neighbours kids".

"How did you end up on babysitting duty?" the Doctor asked sitting next to her.

"Jackie gave me to her to look after", Alyssa answered.

"So that's baby Rose huh?" the Doctor remarked.

"Yep", Alyssa said popping the p.

They looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them, it was older Rose. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying. "I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken", Rose said trying to pretend like the conversation in her home hadn't happened.

She reached over to take her baby self from Alyssa when the Doctor grabbed her hand "No. Don't touch the baby", he pushed her hand away "You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in".

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose muttered.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't...touch...the...baby", the Doctor said sounding to Alyssa at least that he was talking to a dimwit.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him "I'm...not...stupid"

"You could have fooled me", the Doctor spat not even caring about the hurt look on Rose's face. Alyssa shifted baby Rose into one arm so she could take his hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it to try to calm him. It seemed to work because the Time Lord felt himself relax under her touch.

"I don't have a plan Ali", the Doctor said deciding to focus on the one companion he wasn't angry at "No idea. No way out".

"I'm sure you'll figure something out", Alyssa said trying to stay positive.

"I can't. The entire Earth's being sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures" he looked at the shadow's circling the church "They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way".

Rose stayed silent thinking on the severity of the situation. She never would've believed that saving her father's life could mean the end of the world. "You still don't regret meeting me?" he asked Alyssa.

"Nope. My only regret is I didn't get to see the Northern Lights before being stuck in a church with alien bat things surrounding us", Alyssa said.

The Doctor was about to say something when Alyssa suddenly gasped, yanking a chain from under her shirt. There hung the TARDIS key and it was glowing brightly.

"It's the TARDIS key", the Doctor said excitedly. Alyssa put baby Rose back into her carrycot before carefully giving the key to the Doctor.

"I'm guessing the glowing is a good thing?" Alyssa asked noting the look on his face as she gave it to him.

"It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS", the Doctor replied. He got up and hurried to the front on the church. He turned and faced the guests holding up the key. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything", the Doctor explained "Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart gave him the battery from his dad's phone "Just need to do a bit of charging up..." the Doctor pressed sonic to the battery "and we can bring everyone back".

Alyssa watched as the Doctor slotted the key into thin air and the TARDIS started to materialize slowly "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said"

The Doctor then comes to sit beside Alyssa, Rose and Pete on the pew behind them. "When time gets sorted out..."

"Everybody here forgets what happened", the Doctor told her "And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed"

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead" Rose just looks at him without speaking. Pete nodded realising that he wasn't alive in the future "That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything"

"It doesn't work like that", the Doctor said.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened", Pete said.

Rose placed a hand on Pete's arm "This is my fault", she said.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault"

"Her dad? How are you her dad?" Jackie asked appearing next to them with baby Rose in her arms "How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting"

Pete stands up "Jacks, listen. This is Rose", he insisted.

"Rose?" Jackie said both angry and upset at the thought that her daughter was given a second hand name "How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete reached out and took the baby from her. He gave it to Rose and both the Doctor and Alyssa jumped up to stop him knowing exactly what would happen.

"Rose! No!" they shouted but it was too late.

Alyssa quickly snatched the baby away to give back to Jackie when a Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. Seeing the alien caused all the guests to go into a panic. "Everyone, behind me!" they hurried to do as he said. The Doctor strode forward and addressed the Reaper "I'm the oldest thing in here", he said.

The Reaper dove for him but suddenly he was shoved out of the way. The Doctor rolled over in time to see the creature consuming Alyssa.

"NO!"


	21. A companion's departure

The Reaper swooped around the church, ready to attack again when it collided with the semi-transparent TARDIS. It and the blue box vanished causing the key to fall to the floor.

The Doctor stared at the spot that Alyssa had been in, shocked. It was supposed to have been him. It should have been him. Now Alyssa was gone. And it was all Rose's fault.

The blonde teen in question ran over to the key and picked it up "It's cold", she breathed. Pete approached her cautiously "Oh, my God, she's dead. It's all my fault...all of you..." Rose's voice cracks as it the consequences of her actions finally hit her "The whole world..."

The Doctor finally managed to tear his eyes away from the spot Alyssa had been to look at Rose who looked devastated by what she'd done. He wasn't going to comfort her though. The Doctor got up went over to the small steps by the pulpit and sat down. He wasn't going to do anything more to help. No, he was just going to sit there and wait for the Reapers to come in.

Pete looked at the Doctor and then back at Rose. He knew what he had to do. He went to the pew where his jacket lay and put it on. He then picked up the vase "what are you doing?" Rose asked as she saw him walk towards the doors holding the vase.

"That car should've killed me, love. All this is happening because I'm alive. So I have to make it right"

"But you can't", Rose said her voice cracking.

"Who am I, love?" Pete asked.

"My daddy"

Jackie came over to them and looks at Rose with wide eyes "Jackie...look at her. She's ours"

The woman looked at Rose for a moment before the truth dawned on her "oh, god..." she said hugging her teenaged daughter.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last"

"Don't say that", Jackie said trying to hold back tears.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done" Pete said gently "You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter" he gestures to Rose before pulling Jackie in for one last kiss. He then turns to Rose "I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you"

"You would have been", Rose said crying.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now"

"But it's not fair", Rose said.

Pete smiled "I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful" he placed a hand on Rose's cheek as she sobbed silently. "How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love?" Rose nodded "Thanks for saving me"

Pete pulls his wife and daughter in for a group hug before he ran out of the church. Rose stood in the doorway as the beige car hit her father. She hesitated for a moment before running out to hold his hand just like she had originally intended.

Inside the church, the Doctor was hugging the now returned Alyssa tightly. She was back and he was very determined to not to lose her like that again. Which meant only one thing. Get rid of the reason she'd been taken in the first place.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS when it landed on the Powell Estate. The Doctor had not been at all happy with her, flat out telling her that he was taking her home. "Doctor I'm really sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen", Rose said trying to apologise again.

"It doesn't matter. Ali was taken because of what you did", the Doctor said glaring at her.

"But she's back now, there's no harm done", Rose said trying to look on the bright side.

"No harm done?" the Doctor repeated "because of what you did, you brought back painful memories for her. Don't look for me Rose. Don't even try to contact me. Or Ali" and with that he slammed the door shut.

Rose stood there watching the TARDIS dematerialize "what have I done?" she said aloud.

* * *

Once the Doctor had sent the TARDIS into the time vortex, he went to go find Alyssa. She'd gone off somewhere the moment they'd entered the box after Rose said her goodbye to her father. He eventually found her in the kitchen sitting at the table cradling a mug of tea in her hands, looking down at it. Alyssa looked up when she heard him enter "where's Rose?" she asked.

"I dropped her off", the Doctor replied.

"Oh"

"You think I shouldn't have done that?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm rather surprised that you did", Alyssa replied "She made a mistake..."

"That cost you to be taken be the Reapers" the Doctor cut in "I'll never forgive her for that".

Alyssa stood up and walked around the table "I was the one who decided to push you out of the way. To sacrifice myself. Rose never told me to do it, never made me do it. It was _my_ choice", Alyssa said emphasising the word my.

"Which you would never had to make if she didn't save her father", the Doctor retorted.

"Rose never intended to save her dad..." Alyssa tried again.

"But she still did", the Doctor said wondering why Alyssa was defending Rose.

"She acted without thinking", Alyssa argued.

"Doesn't matter"

"So is that how it is now?" Alyssa asked raising her voice "We make a mistake and you send us home? I suppose I better pack my things so that when I make a mistake which is inevitably gonna happen, I'll be prepared for a quick departure" Alyssa walked past him and he lightly grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to do that because I won't ever send you home. Even if you make a mistake", the Doctor told her.

"Why not? You did it to Rose just now", Alyssa shot back "And you didn't hesitate to take Adam home when he messed up. So why wouldn't you send me home? What makes me so special?"

"Because the TARDIS thinks you're important", the Doctor replied.

Alyssa stared at him rather surprised by his answer "What?"


	22. Dance of the Northern Lights

**Thanks to Turner1999, Dark Conspiracy, Battyblue for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

"The day I met Rose I asked her if she wanted to travel with me and she turned me down. Then I remembered that I hadn't told her the TARDIS travelled in time. When I tried to go back to tell her, the TARDIS went off course traveling into to the future by one month" the Doctor turned on the scanner to show Alyssa her photo the word important next to it in gallifreyan.

"I can't understand it", Alyssa said.

"You wouldn't. It's in my native language. The TARDIS doesn't translate gallifreyan", the Doctor told her. O _k, I've learned something new today_ the red head thought.

"What's it say?" Alyssa asked.

"Important", the Doctor replied "when I asked the TARDIS why she thought you were important and got all this" he pressed a button on the scanner to bring up the information the box showed him. He watched Alyssa scroll through the info.

"It's all here. Well most of it", Alyssa said after a moment. She looked at the Doctor "why didn't you tell me you knew who my best friend was? Or that you knew my gran died?"

"I didn't know how to tell you I had all that information without it sounding…"

"Stalkerish?" Alyssa supplied "Because that's what it looks like".

"I'm sorry Ali. For whatever reason the TARDIS thinks you're important"

"I'm not important" an angry hum sounded which Alyssa ignored "The only thing that makes me remotely different from most people is my psychic ability. But that doesn't exactly make me special. More like a freak", she said muttering the last part.

"You're not a freak", the Doctor said.

"Well according to my dad I am. That's why he divorced my mum because he couldn't stand to have a freak for a daughter" Alyssa turned away when she felt tears start to form. The Doctor turned her around to face him.

"You're not a freak Ali" the Doctor lifted one of his hands from her shoulders to wipe away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "If it wasn't for your gift, I wouldn't have known that the Adherants of the Repeated Meme weren't real. You told me they weren't and you were right" he cupped her face "you _are_ special Ali. I can see it. And I'm going to make sure that you can see it too"

"Ok", Alyssa said quietly.

"Now I think a nice calm trip is in order", the Doctor said removing his hands from her face "I believe you want to see the Northern Lights".

"I do", Alyssa replied.

"Alright then. Hold on"

Alyssa did what he said as he piloted the TARDIS through the vortex. "We're here", the Time Lord said as the TARDIS stopped.

"Where?" Alyssa asked.

"Iceland, just outside of Reykjavik", the Doctor replied "you may want to get a warmer jacket, it'll be cold"

"Good idea", Alyssa said. She then turned and headed to the wardrobe. The Doctor wasn't waiting long before she came back wearing a black winter coat. He held out his hand and she took it.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked as they walked.

"Not far. There's a little ridge where we can get a good view of the Lights when they appear". The pair continued on walking through the snow for a little longer until Alyssa got an idea. She hung back, kneeling down to scoop up some snow. "Hey Doctor!" she called.

He turned to answer her and was met with a face full of snow. The Time Lord wiped it away and saw Alyssa grinning. She took off when the Doctor got a handful of snow. It hit her in the back and soon they were having a snow ball war. The pair laughed as they flung snow around trying to hit the other.

Alyssa shrieked when some snow got under her clothes. "That's damn cold!" she exclaimed trying to get the snow out of her clothes, the Doctor laughing at her as she did so.

"Oh did not just laugh at me", she said stopping trying to get the snow out and glared at the Doctor. "That's it!" the woman said running at him. The Time Lord started running as fast as he could through the snow with an angry red head chasing after him.

Somehow she managed to catch up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Gonna stop laughing at me?" Alyssa asked standing up brushing some snow off her jeans.

"Yes. I promise. Want to help me up?" the Doctor asked.

"No", Alyssa said walking away.

"Please", the Doctor said with a slight pout.

Alyssa sighed and went back to where he was laying in the snow. "Fine", she said holding out her hands. The Doctor reached up and grabbed them and Alyssa hauled him to his feet.

When they eventually reached the ridge the Doctor covered her eyes. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked reaching up to pull his hands away.

"Just trust me Ali. It won't be for long"

She sighed "fine", she said dropping her hands.

"Are you going to move your hands now?" she asked after about ten minutes of waiting.

"Just a little longer. Have a little patience Ali"

"I don't have patients. I'm not a doctor, Doctor", Alyssa said.

The Time Lord chuckled at her joke. When he saw the first whips of the Northern Lights appear in the night sky, he moved his hands away from her eyes. Alyssa gasped as she saw green and pink ribbons of the Aurora dance across the sky.

"It's beautiful. All those colours", she said staring up at it.

"I could tell you how it's made", the Doctor offered.

"Don't. That will spoil the magic", Alyssa said not wanting a scientific explanation to ruin the experience.

So the Doctor stayed silent. Instead of watching the Northern Lights, he was watching Alyssa noting how the pain and sadness in her eyes were gone, replaced by awe and wonder. It made him happy to see her happy.

* * *

"You know I am still a little weirded out that you have all that information on me, I'm also grateful", Alyssa said shrugging off her coat.

"How so?" the Doctor asked.

"Well if you think about it if the TARDIS hadn't brought me to your attention then you would never have been at the ice rink in time to save me. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be with my grandma in the afterlife. Hence why I'm grateful" The Doctor looked at her realising that yes she did have a very good point "I don't know why but I'm craving a hot chocolate. You want one?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a minute"

"Sure", Alyssa said.

Once she'd gone, the Doctor looked up at the time rotor and smiled "thanks for bringing her to my attention" A hum sounded which he guessed meant 'you're welcome'.


	23. Skating on Celaeno

**frosty600: thanks! glad you like.**

A few days later…

"Ok I want you to close your eyes", the Doctor said after the ship stopped shaking.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"It's a surprise" when she hesitated he added "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely", Alyssa said.

"Then close your eyes", the Doctor said and Alyssa did so. The Time Lord took her hands and led her to the doors.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Alyssa asked clinging onto the Doctor's hand as held led her somewhere.

"Not yet", the Doctor replied. He continued walking holding onto Alyssa's hand. The Doctor smiled when he saw the large frozen lake "ok now you can"

Alyssa her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. "It's beautiful", she said taking in the winter wonderland before her complete with a vast frozen lake.

"Welcome to Celaeno", the Doctor announced. Now Alyssa knew why the Doctor told her to wear a warmer coat. "Have you ever been ice skating before?" the Doctor asked as they approached the lake.

"Yes. I love it", Alyssa said. "I suppose you know how to skate".

"Ali I've lived a long time. Of course I know how to ice skate", the Doctor said producing two pairs of skates from his coat surprising Alyssa. "What?"

"How did you manage to fit those in your pocket?" Alyssa asked staring at the skates.

"They're bigger on the inside", the Doctor said as a matter of fact.

The woman shook her head "of course they are". She sat down at the edge of the lake to lace up her skates. Alyssa was again surprised when the Doctor sat down and laced them up for her. She didn't expect him to do that. "Thank you".

"You're welcome"

Alyssa took a few tentative steps onto the ice hoping she wasn't going to fall. While it was true she did know how to ice skate, she hadn't been to a rink since she re-joined the Doctor in the TARDIS. The Time Lord stuck by her in case she fell but she didn't.

When she felt a little more confident, Alyssa shouted "Race you!" before taking off across the ice. The Doctor took off after her. He was very surprised about how quick she was moving.

"Show off", he called when Alyssa turned around and began slowly skating backwards.

"You're always showing off to me, figured it was my turn", Alyssa said. She stopped and waited for the Doctor to catch up. "Tag!" she said tapping him on the shoulder when he came to a stop next to her.

"Hey!" the Time Lord exclaimed.

"Catch me if you can!" Alyssa shouted.

The Doctor chased Alyssa around the ice. The Time Lord eventually caught her but instead of 'tagging' her, he picked her up and spun her around. Then he lost his balance causing them both to fall. The Doctor managed to make it so that Alyssa fell on him instead of the hard ice. They stared at each other for a moment before Alyssa started giggling. The Doctor started laughing too, a second later.

"You ok?" he asked when he finally calmed down.

"I'm fine", Alyssa replied.

"Well in that case, tag", the Doctor said tapping her arm.

"Tag back", Alyssa said tapping his chest.

"Double tag back"

Alyssa started to laugh again at their childish behaviour. "What are we 12?"

"I'd say you're more like 5", The Doctor retorted. Alyssa smacked him in the chest and got up. "Gonna help me up?"

"Nope" The Doctor got up by himself with no problems.

The pair then got off the ice and removed their skates. Not long after the Doctor had swapped his skates for his shoes, he'd gotten a face full of snow courtesy of Alyssa. That started off their second snow ball fight in the past few days. Once again, they had fun throwing snow at each other.

Eventually Alyssa got worn out so she flopped down in the snow. A second later she got the idea of making a snow angel and proceed to do just that. "Come on Doctor. Don't make me do snow angels on my own", she said pausing in her work. The Doctor laid down on the snow next to her and made a snow angel too. Once they were done, they stood up and regarded their work. Somehow the two angels ended up looking like they were holding hands.

"You're making a habit of this", the Doctor remarked.

"Of what?" Alyssa asked.

"First woman on the moon. First snow angel on Celaeno"

"Maybe I should get that on a t-shirt. _First woman on the moon_ "

* * *

~TARDIS~

"That was really fun", Alyssa said as they sat in the kitchen with a mug of tea each.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" the Doctor said. He then noticed her fiddling with a charm bracelet on her wrist. To be honest he couldn't recall a day where she been hadn't wearing it. "I've seen you wear that everyday"

"Sorry?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Your bracelet", the Doctor said nodding to it "I've seen you wear it every day since I met you".

"That's because it's my most prized possession. My bracelet of special memories" Alyssa placed it on the table so she could explain the charms. "My mother gave this to me with this ice skate charm when I completed all four levels of Skate Tots. I was about 5", she said pointing to an ice skate. She then touched the half Purple Heart charm with the word 'best' on it. "This half heart I got from Ellie. She had the other half. For prom we gave each other shoe charms" she gestured to the blue high heeled shoe "When I graduated my mum gave me this silver brush" Alyssa touched the silver paint brush "Gran gave me this granddaughter charm for my 16th birthday. My 18st I received this birthstone charm from my mum", she explained showing the Doctor the other three charms.

"That's a lot of memories. No wonder you don't take it off", the Doctor remarked.

"Yeah", Alyssa agreed putting the bracelet back on.

"So what would you like to do now?" the Doctor asked.

"How about watching a movie?" Alyssa suggested.

"Sure. What film do you want to want to watch?"

Instead of answering him, she just gave him a smile.

~...~

The Doctor shouldn't have been surprised that she'd chosen Star Wars. She was a big of it after all. The pair settled down on the sofa for a mini marathon. However, when the titles of Empire Strikes Back finished scrolling up the screen that Alyssa rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He was surprised but didn't move her away. Not long after that, she fell asleep.

The Doctor turned off the TV, gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and draped a blanket over her. "Goodnight Ali", he said quietly before leaving the room.


	24. WWII

"What's the emergency?" Alyssa shouted as she clung onto the console. They had been on their way to San Kaloon to visit a giant glass pyramid when all of a sudden an object went zooming past.

"It's mauve", the Doctor replied rushing over to the scanner as the TARDIS shook around them.

"Mauve?" Alyssa asked.

"The universally recognised colour for danger"

"I thought red was the colour for danger", Alyssa said tightening her grip.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing" the Doctor answered. He gestured to the monitor which showed him the object they were chasing. "It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go"

"And that's safe, is it?" Alyssa questioned.

"Totally", the Doctor lied. After he said that, part of the console exploded "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there".

"Ya think?" Alyssa said sarcastically. The Doctor glanced back at the monitor.

"No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us", he said frantically working at the console.

"What exactly is this thing?" Alyssa asked.

"No idea", the Doctor replied.

"So why are we chasing it?" Alyssa questioned.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London"

* * *

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked stepping out of the TARDIS, Alyssa following.

"I think it's whenever we run out of milk", the red head said.

"That object must've come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month", the Doctor said as they walk away from the TARDIS.

"But we were right behind it", Alyssa frowned.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out", the Doctor told her.

"How much is a 'little'?" Alyssa asked.

"A bit", the Doctor answered vaguely.

"Is that _exactly_ a bit?" Alyssa asked.

"Ish", the Doctor said equally vague.

"Well, that cleared that up", Alyssa said sarcastically "so what's the plan? Scan for alien tech?"

"Ali, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask", the Doctor replied pulling out his physic paper.

"Not sure a blank piece of paper is going to get people to talk to you", Alyssa said looking at it. Just like on Platform one, there was nothing on it.

The Doctor turned it over and saw what he'd intended it to say "you sure?" he asked looking at her.

"I can tell whether something is blank or has writing on it. That is blank", Alyssa said nodding to it.

The Doctor looked down at the psychic paper again "looks like your ability helps you see past its illusion", he remarked rather impressed.

"I take it that it's a good thing?" Alyssa asked.

"I'd say so" the Doctor walked over to a door "Door, music, people. What d'you think?"

"Could be a place to start", Alyssa agreed as the Doctor pulled out his sonic "although wouldn't it be quick just to scan for it?" she suggested. The Doctor didn't answer her, just carried on working on the door. As he did so, Alyssa heard a faint call of

"Muuuu-mmy?" She glanced over her shoulder but didn't see anything. The call sounded again and this time Alyssa walked down the alley trying to look for the source. When it sounded the third time, she looked up at the rooftops. Her eyes widened when she saw a child standing up there!

"Ali? You coming?" the Doctor called. She looked over to see that he'd gotten the door open.

"Yeah just a sec!" Alyssa looked back up at the rooftop but the child was gone. She stayed there a moment before walking away. She stepped through the door, unaware that she was being watched.

She walked into the drinking den in time to see the Doctor get up on stage. _What on earth is he doing?_ "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh… Hello!" he waved at the crowd "Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

There was silence and then everyone except Alyssa started to laugh at him. Sorry, have I said something funny?" the Doctor asked looking around the room confused. Alyssa looked around at them also confused wondering why they were laughing at him. Then something on the wall caught her eye. "It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago" she walked over and tore it from the wall. Her eyes widened as she read it "oh my god", she breathed "we're in World War Two".

A siren sounded and everyone started to get up and leave. "Would've landed quite near here…" the Doctor continued looking up at the ceiling where the sirens seemed to be coming from "With a very loud…" Alyssa held up the poster she'd been holding "Bang".

Now he knew what time period they were in, he jumped down from the stage and ran over to Alyssa. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the drinking den. "What we do now?" Alyssa asked.

"We scan for alien tech", he replied.

"You know, I think _I_ may have suggested that earlier", Alyssa said giving him a pointed look.

"Yes alright"

"Should've listened to me", Alyssa continued.

"Yes I know Alyssa"

Alyssa fell quiet knowing that she'd annoyed him enough for him to use her full name instead of Ali. The Doctor pulled out his key to unlock the TARDIS door when the phone started to ring. The Doctor opened the compartment behind the panel of writing on the TARDIS. "What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'd answer it", Alyssa replied in a duh tone.

"You don't understand. This phone isn't connected", The Doctor said getting his screwdriver out.

"Then how…" Alyssa began when a young female voice spoke behind them.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you"

The Doctor and Alyssa turned around to see a young woman, Nancy, standing there in a dark thick coat. "And how do you know that?" the Doctor asked

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya, don't answer it", Nancy said again.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?" the Doctor turned back to the phone "It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…" he broke off when Alyssa tapped his shoulder.

"Uh Doctor? She's gone", she said. Nancy had slipped away when the Doctor was talking. As Nancy was gone, the Doctor turned to Alyssa.

"Should I answer it?" he asked.

"Yeah why not", Alyssa said.

When the Doctor hesitated, Alyssa picked up the receiver instead. She held it between them so they both could hear. "Hello?" silence on the other end except crackling "This is the Doctor speaking" more crackling "How may I help you?"

"Mummy?" a little boy's voice called. Alyssa was surprised to hear that it sounds incredibly similar to the child on the rooftop.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked.

"Who is this?" the Doctor repeated.

"Mummy?" the boy asked again.

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything, it…"

"Mummy?" The line then went dead. The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged puzzled looks. The red haired woman replaced the phone back into the cradle and closed the door.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind Alyssa and the Doctor. The pair ran, following the sound out of the alley.

When they reached the street they heard a woman speak. "The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!" the Doctor and Alyssa climbed onto a couple of dustbins to look over the garden wall where the woman was talking. She was ushering a boy into an air raid shelter. The woman turned back to the house "Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?" she called.

A large man exits the house "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans" he grumbled. "Don't you eat?" he shouted at the sky. The Doctor found that rather amusing.

"The Germans are doing him a favour. He could do with losing a bit of weight", Alyssa said quietly watching him follow his wife inside the shelter. The Doctor chuckled at that. The second the family had gone in the shelter, Nancy creeped out from behind the shelter and slipped inside the house. "What do you think Doctor? Fancy having dinner in the middle of an air raid?"

"Yes I think I do. And we can make a friend at the same time", the Doctor said climbing down from the bin.

The Time travellers entered the house via the back door and hung back as several children entered through the front door. The Doctor sat at the table with the children and the young woman who'd spoken to them before. Alyssa stood behind his chair staying as quiet as she could as everyone else chatted away, completely oblivious to the two adults in the room. That is until the Doctor spoke up after taking two slices of meat.

"It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy said to the children who were startled by the presence of Alyssa and the Doctor.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" the Doctor said grinning at them. Alyssa also gave them a smile. She could sense how wary some of them were about having herself and the Doctor present. "So, you lot, what's the story?" he asked helping himself to some sauce.

"What do you mean?" the boy called Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" the Doctor questioned.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Jim asked.

"Of course I'm not a copper. Ali isn't one either. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" the children laughed at his question, the tension in the room now broken.

"Why aren't you guys in the country? You should've all been evacuated by now", Alyssa asked.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm", Alf explained.

"So why'd you come back?" the red head questioned.

"There was a man there", Alf said quietly.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago", Jim said.

"It's better on the streets anyway. Its better food", Ernie spoke up.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us", Jim agreed.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" the Doctor asked the young woman.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town", the Doctor replied "Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you".

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked getting defensive.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical", the Doctor said with a grin.

The children looked at him confused. "Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?" Nancy demanded.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask", the Doctor answered.

"I did you a favour. I told you both not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya", Nancy said standing up taking his plate away. Alyssa frowned getting the feeling there was something she was hiding.

"What have I done wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"You took two slices", Nancy replied "alright what do you two want? You didn't just come here for food and about the phone call. There's something else".

 _She's rather smart_ Alyssa thought. "There is something else. We've been looking for something that would've fallen out of the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb" the Doctor take out a notebook from his pocket "It would've fallen out of the sky about a month ago. It wouldn't have exploded like a bomb, just buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would've looked something like…" the Doctor quickly sketches the object he'd been chasing through the time vortex "this".

He shows them the drawing. Nancy looked at it intently but didn't say anything. Alyssa knew she was definitely hiding something. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. The Doctor and Alyssa went over to the window, the 21 year old pulled the curtain to reveal a child wearing a gas mask.


	25. Jack's con

"Mummy?" he called knocking on the glass "Are you in there, mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked urgently.

"They were", Ernie said pointing at Alyssa and the Doctor.

"No, they came round the back", Nancy said "Who came in the front?"

"Me", Alf said quietly.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asked. When Alf hesitated, Nancy asked again "Did you close the door?" she didn't even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.

"Mummy?" the child called through the front door.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know", the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with Alyssa.

"It's not exactly a child", Nancy informed them.

Alyssa frowned wondering what she meant by that. As she had a soft spot for children, she felt sorry for the child. He must be so scared being out there on his own. Both time travellers watched as the children hurried out into the hall and out the back.

"Mummy?" the boy called again. Alyssa took several steps towards the front door. "Please let me in, mummy", the child begged. A little hand with a scar on it poked through the letter box.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked standing beside Alyssa.

"Please let me in", the boy repeated. Alyssa reached out but before she could touch his hand, an object goes sailing past and shattered against the door. The child's hand withdraws from the letter box.

"You mustn't let him touch ya!" Nancy warned.

"What happens if he touches her?" the Doctor asked tugging Alyssa behind him to put some distance between her and the boy.

"He'll make her like him", Nancy replied.

"And what's he like?" Alyssa queried.

"I've got to go", Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house.

"Nancy, what's he like?" the Doctor asked repeating Alyssa's question.

After a moment's hesitation, Nancy answered "He's empty"

The telephone rings "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw" the Doctor picked up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" the trio head the child say. Nancy snatched the receiver and slammed it back down. Radio started to play in the dining room, the child calling through it for his mum. A clockwork monkey also started up, the child's voice also coming from it as well. Alyssa looked at the shadow of the boy by the front door. _How can an ordinary child speak through all those things?_ She thought confused. Nancy left the house not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

"Doctor", Alyssa called seeing the boy stick his hand through the letter box.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in", he pleaded.

"Your mummy isn't here", Alyssa said torn between staying where she was and going to the door. On one hand there was Nancy's warning and on the other there was a scared little boy outside.

"Are you my mummy?" the boy asked again.

"No mummies here", the Doctor said when he joined Alyssa "Nobody here but us chickens", he glanced back as the deserted house "Well, two chickens" he corrected.

"I'm scared"

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs", the child pleaded again.

"Should I open the door?" the Doctor asked Alyssa. He wanted because he left sorry for the boy but he also didn't want to if it turned out the Nancy was right and he was dangerous.

"Yes. If the boy turns out to be dangerous, we can always run. I doubt he'd be able to catch either of us, he just a kid", Alyssa reasoned.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now"

The boy pulls his hand back and the Doctor draws back the bolts. When he opened the door, the boy was gone. The Doctor and Alyssa walked down the path looking up and down the deserted street. There was no sign of the child. "I take that back. He's very fast", Alyssa remarked.

"We need to find Nancy. If anyone's going to have answers, it's her"

"She is definitely hiding something, I could sense it", Alyssa agreed.

* * *

Nancy was startled when she turned around to see the Doctor and Alyssa standing in the doorway of the outer house she'd just entered. "How'd you follow me here?" she asked.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it", the Doctor said, sounding rather proud at that.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to", Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.

"My nose has special powers", the Doctor explained making Alyssa smile.

"Yeah? That's why it's uh…" Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.

"What?" the Doctor asked wondering why she just trailed off.

"Nothing", Nancy said trying really hard not to laugh.

"What?" the Doctor asked again.

"Nothing!" Nancy grinned "Do your ears have special powers too?" she asked teasingly.

"What are you trying to say?" the Doctor asked calmly as Alyssa burst out laughing. She was aware that his ears were a bit big but that didn't really bother her that much. She didn't even find them funny until Nancy asked her question about them having magic powers.

"Sorry Doctor", Alyssa said when she'd finally calmed down.

"Goodnight, Mister", Nancy said turning away. Her teasing had put a smile on her face as well as making Alyssa laugh.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" Nancy turned back to the pair "The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station", Nancy replied.

"Take us there", the Doctor ordered.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through", Nancy told them.

"Won't stop us", Alyssa said confidently.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked both of them.

"I really want to know", the Doctor replied.

"Same here", Alyssa added.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first"

"And who might that be?" the Doctor asked.

"The Doctor", Nancy replied. She turns away, missing the confused look the Doctor's face.

Even after Nancy showed them where the bomb was, she still insisted that they go see the Doctor first. When Alyssa asked why, Nancy replied with "Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside". After talking with her a little longer, during which Alyssa tried to get Nancy to tell them what she was hiding. But the young woman wouldn't tell them, just kept insisting they talk to 'the Doctor'.

And so the two time travellers parted ways with Nancy. They carried on walking down the steps towards the hospital. When they reached the gate, the Doctor uses is sonic on the padlock. He and Alyssa then entered the hospital grounds.

The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. "This is really strange", Alyssa commented quietly looking at them as she passed. The Doctor agreed with her, it was rather strange. They entered yet another ward, unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. It too had numerous people on beds wearing gasmasks. The Doctor and Alyssa turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor's coat entered the ward.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them", the man said.

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" the Doctor asked.

"They're not. Who are you?"

"Are you the doctor?" Alyssa asked him.

"Doctor Constantine", the old man replied "And you are?"

"Nancy sent us", the Doctor said.

Dr Constantine's eyes widened at his answer "Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb", he said.

"Yes", the Doctor confirmed.

"What do you know about it?" Doctor Constantine asked walking slowly over to a chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

"Nothing. Why we were asking", the Doctor replied "What do you know?"

"Only what it's done", Constantine said vaguely.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" the Doctor asked looking at the patients.

"None of them were" Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair by the desk he'd just walked to.

"You're very sick", Alyssa said sympathetically.

"Dying, I should think" Constantine corrected her "I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?"

"I have my moments", the Doctor replied. Doctor Constantine then told him to examine any one of the patients warning him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic.

"Conclusions?" Doctor Constantine asked.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…" the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient's chest "Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns"

"Examine another one", Doctor Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Doctor Constantine.

"This isn't possible" the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. "They've all got the same injuries", he said thoroughly confused.

Doctor Constantine nodded "Yes"

The Doctor rushed over to another patient and got the same results yet again "Exactly the same", he said still very confused. How was that even possible?

"Yes"

"Identical, all of them" the Doctor continued "right down to the scar on the back of the hand".

Alyssa looked at the scar, mentally noting the fact that the scar was the same as the one the boy had. "How did this happen?" she questioned "How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim", Constantine said.

"Dead?" the Doctor asked.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital" _bloody hell! This thing, whatever it is works fast_ Melanie thought worriedly "Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma", the Doctor guessed.

"No", Constantine shook his head.

"Asphyxiation", the Doctor said trying again.

"No"

"The collapse of the chest cavity…"

"No"

"All right. What was the cause of death?" the Doctor asked. He'd just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him 'no'. So what was the cause of death then?

"There wasn't one. They're not dead" Dr Constantine said. He hit a waste basket with his cane, the noise making all the patients sit up in their beds. The Doctor pulled Alyssa behind him ready to protect her against the gas masked people. "It's all right. They're harmless", Dr Constantine assured him "They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die"

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" the Doctor asked. Alyssa moved to stand beside the Doctor as the patients laid down on the beds.

"I try and make them comfortable" Constantine replied "What else is there?"

"All on your own? Isn't there anyone else to help you?" Alyssa asked him.

Constantine shook his head "no. I'm the last one left" he replied "Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor"

The Doctor could relate to Doctor Constantine. He too once had a family but they were gone now as where the rest of his people. "Yeah. I know the feeling", he said. Alyssa took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let him know that at this moment he wasn't alone. The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The Time Lord returned it.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb", Constantine told them.

"Probably too late", the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.

"No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…" Constantine broke off coughing. The Doctor took several steps towards him "Stay back, stay back" Constantine warned him while coughing "Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again".

"Why?" Alyssa asked

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…" Doctor Constantine gags and clutches his neck "m…mu…me…"

Both the Doctor and Alyssa watched concerned as speech as becoming more difficult for Doctor Constantine "Are… you… my mum-my?" Alyssa's eyes widened horrified as part of a gasmask started to protrude from Doctor Constantine's mouth. She turned away unable to watch.

"It's ok Ali. Its over", the Doctor said when the gasmask had completely fused to the man's face. She looked back at Doctor Constantine who was slumped over in the chair.

"I swear I'm going to have nightmares over this", she muttered. The Doctor was about to say something when they heard a man shouting in the distance.

The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged confused looks wondering who on earth would be in an abandoned hospital, besides themselves of course. They stepped out into the hall to see a dark haired man wearing a soldier's uniform typical of that time period strolling towards them "Found you at last", he said coming to a stop in front of them "Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness" he shook the Doctor's hand "and you are?"

"The Doctor", the Time Lord replied.

"Doctor who?" the man asked.

"Just the Doctor", the Doctor repeated.

"Fair enough", Jack turned to Alyssa "and who might you be beautiful?"

"Uh…Alyssa", Alyssa said holding out her hand. She was rather surprised when Jack he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. The Doctor didn't like that at all.

" _Very_ nice to meet you Ali", Jack said giving her a wink. _How dare he flirt with her!_ the Doctor thought feeling his anger rise. "It's actually rather fortunate that I managed to find you both as my offer expires in a few hours".

"What offer?" Alyssa asked tugging her hand out of Jack's as he'd yet to let go. The Doctor was glad she did that because if Jack had held her hand for a second longer, _he_ would have pulled her away.

"Fully equipped Chula warship, last one in existence", Jack replied "shall we begin negotiations?"

"How about no", the Doctor said grabbing the man by the wrist and dragging him into the ward. The moment Jack had mentioned Chula, everything started to make a little more sense. There was just a few more things he needed to clarify, plus show Jack exactly what he'd done.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack said scanning one of the patients with the device on his wrist.

"What kind of Chula warship landed here?" the Doctor asked. Alyssa was a bit confused by the Doctor's change in behaviour. It seemed to her like he'd figured out what was going on and somehow Jack was involved.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked agitated "It's got nothing to do with this".

An ambulance!" Jack turns on his wrist device to show the three of them a hologram of the ambulance "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait and you followed it all the way here. I'd planned to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk"

"So you were conning us", Alyssa stated folding her arms. She wasn't impressed with Captain Jack Harkness at all. This entire thing was his fault.

"I only was conning you because I thought you were Time Agents. But you're not are you?" Jack asked.

"More like a couple of freelancers", Alyssa admitted.

"Ahh…should've have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour", Jack said looking at their clothes.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Alyssa asked turning to him.

"Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot", the Doctor replied glaring at Jack.

"But why change people to look like this?" Alyssa asked nodding to the bodies "What's the point?"

"I don't know Ali but that's a very good question", the Doctor said.

Suddenly all the patients sit up in the beds. "What's happening?" Alyssa asked as all the patients started calling mummy.

"I don't know", the Doctor said. The three of them started backing up as Doctor Constantine stood along with the patients.

"Don't let them touch you", Alyssa warned as the gas-masked people closed in on them.

"What happens if they touch us?" Jack asked.

"You're looking at it", the Doctor replied. The patients continued to advance on the Time Lord and three humans, who've now been backed against a wall. Alyssa takes the Doctor's hand as they get surrounded by gas-masked people who were still calling out mummy.

 **To be continued…**


	26. terrible last words

**Thanks to Shin Maxwell, cuttiepattotie, ErrantHuntress, WorldJumper0123 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

"Go to your room", the Doctor said when the patients where within touching distance. The patients stand still. "Go to your room!" the Doctor commanded again. They watched all the patients tilt their heads in unison "I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go… to… your… room!" the Doctor shouted pointing with his free hand in no particular direction. They all relaxed when the patients hung their heads and moved away from them, back to their respective beds. "I'm really glad that worked", the Doctor said relieved.

"Yeah. Those would be terrible last words", Alyssa said with a smile.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked turning to Jack.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con"

"Yeah. Perfect", the Doctor said sarcastically.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day" Jack laughed at his own joke. Both the Doctor and Alyssa looked at him clearly not impressed. "Getting a hint of disapproval"

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did", the Doctor said angrily.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty", Jack insisted. The Doctor looked at him darkly before talking Alyssa's hand and walked out of the ward. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it", Jack called following after them.

The Doctor stopped and turn to him "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. Its volcano day"

A siren went off in the distance "What's that?" Alyssa asked looking up.

"The all clear", jack replied.

"I wish", the Doctor muttered.

* * *

They eventually reached room 802 where Jack used his blaster to fire a square shaped hole around the lock. "Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked.

The Doctor took the blaster from Jack to have a look at it "Once", he replied.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot", Jack explained.

The Doctor gave the blaster back "Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good" he smiled pleasantly at the man and walked into the room. He flicked on the light to reveal a vandalized room. Filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked Alyssa.

"Something got out of here. Something powerful and angry", Alyssa said looking around the room. She could feel it almost seeping out of the walls.

Jack entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with child's drawings. "A child? That explains 'mummy'"

"How could a child do this?" Alyssa asked joining him in the room. The Doctor turned on a tape machine.

 _"Do you know where you are?"_ Doctor Constantine asked

 _"Are you my mummy?"_

 _"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"_ Constantine questioned.

 _"Are you my mummy?"_ the boy repeated.

 _"What do you want? Do you know…"_

 _"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ "

"Doctor, we've heard this voice before", Alyssa said recognising it.

 _"Mummy?_ "

"Always 'are you my mummy?' Like he doesn't know", she continued.

"Mummy? _"_

"Why doesn't he know?" Alyssa asked voicing the question on all their minds.

 _"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"_

* * *

The recording continued with the child still asking for its mummy. "Can you sense it?" the Doctor asked pacing around the child's room.

"Yeah I can", Alyssa replied. Standing in the room was making her feel very uncomfortable. She went out into the other room where the tape recorder was. Alyssa stood in front of it and looked down at the tape reels spinning.

 _"Mummy, please?"_

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" the Doctor asked making Alyssa look up.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless", Jack insisted.

"Yes, you keep saying 'harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" the Doctor questioned.

Alyssa glanced down when she heard a crackling noise. Her eyes widened when she saw the tape had ended. "I'm here!" the child shouted behind her. Alyssa turned quickly to see the boy standing in the door way. She edged back towards the doorway to the child's room without taking her eyes off the child.

The Time Lord darted forward and grabbed Alyssa's wrist, pulling her backwards as the child advanced.

"On my signal make for the door. Now!" Jack produces a banana from his belt and points it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He uses it on the wall and ushered Alyssa through.

"Don't drop the banana!" the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped though.

"Why not?!" Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.

"Good source of potassium!"

Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. "Digital rewind" he explained. Jack then tossed the banana at the Doctor who caught it "Nice switch"

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate", the Doctor stated.

The child thumped on the wall on the other side, making it crack. They hurried along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The three of them didn't make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The trio hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Alyssa and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. "It's keeping us here till it can get at us"

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.

"It _is_ them", the Doctor corrected "It's every living thing in this hospital". He was not liking this situation at all. He might not be an empath but he knew that Alyssa was scared. He had to get her out of here!

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket "I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind"

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that" the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack pressed.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!" Jack demanded.

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor shouted.

Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Alyssa grabbed Jack's wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. "Going down!" she warns before firing the weapon.

The trio fell through the hole and landed in a messy heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. "Could've used a warning", the Doctor grumbled getting up.

"I did warn you", Alyssa said getting to her feet "I shouted 'going down'"

"Ok then give me a little more warning next time", the Doctor said.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"I do", the Doctor said defensively.

"Lights", Alyssa said looking around for a light switch in the ward they'd fallen into.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'ooo, this could be a little more sonic?'" Jack said sarcastically.

"What, you've never been bored?" the Doctor said indignantly "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Alyssa managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The patients is the beds sat up and started calling mummy.

"Door", Jack said and the three of them ran towards it. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn't work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic.

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery", Jack said annoyed that his gun no longer worked. The Doctor got the door open and the three hurry through. "I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory", Jack grumbled looking at the Doctor who was locking the door with the sonic.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit", the Doctor said.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!"

"It's got to find us first", Alyssa pointed out.

"Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves", Jack said leaning on the wall.

"Window", the Doctor said going to it.

"Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories", Jack replied.

"And no other exits"

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack commented settling himself comfortably in a chair.

"We'll figure something out, right?" Alyssa asked looking at the Doctor.

"Course we will. Okay, One, we've got to get out of here", the Doctor stated "Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

Alyssa looked in Jack's direction and was surprised to see that he was gone "Yeah…Jack just disappeared". The Doctor spun around to see that the chair Jack once sat in was empty.


	27. everybody lives!

Alyssa approached the Doctor who was now sitting in a chair and put her hand on the back. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. What do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know", the Doctor replied.

"Could we make a run for it?" Alyssa suggested.

"We wouldn't get very far before they caught us" the Doctor looked up at her "I've trapped you here. I'm sorry Ali"

Alyssa placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault. It's Pretty Boy Harkness' fault"

"You think he's pretty?" the Doctor asked feeling a tiny bit jealous.

"Without a doubt", Alyssa replied "But I'm not interested, I'm staying far away Pretty Boy's like Jack".

"How come?"

"Because they break your heart", Alyssa replied. She walked off to go perch on the edge of a table. The Doctor got up from the chair, went over and sat next to her.

"Who was he?" the Doctor asked. He could tell by that statement that she'd had her heart broken before.

"His name was Ben. Ben Mackenzie. He was my first, my only boyfriend. We met back in college and we just clicked. For a whole year everything was great. We were happy. Then out of nowhere, it all changed", Alyssa looked down at her hands "He started to miss our dates. Sometimes he even cancelled them, including the ones we'd planned for weeks. I didn't know why he was doing that until I discovered that he'd been cheating on me. Not long after found out, I broke it off".

The Doctor couldn't help feel rather angry. How could the stupid human hurt her like that? If he knew how amazing, how brilliant she was…he would never have cheated. Or maybe he would have. _It's his loss_ he thought. If that was him, he'd never let her go. He'd never hurt her. "Ben's an idiot for doing that to you", the Doctor told her "If I were him I would never let you go even if some other woman caught my eye" he took her hand making her look up at him "You're kind, caring, sometimes funny and occasionally sarcastic too" _also rather pretty_ "a fairly good singer and a decent skater".

"I'm also a reasonable dancer too", Alyssa pointed out.

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Really. If we had music I'd show you. But un…" she broke off when the radio crackled to life.

"Ali? Doctor? Can you hear me?" the Doctor and Ali got up and hurry over to it "I'm back on my ship" the Doctor picked up the radio "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you" the Doctor stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there"

"How are you speaking to us?" Alyssa asked also a little confused.

"Om-Com", Jack replied "I can call anything with a speaker grill".

"Now there's a coincidence", the Doctor muttered "The child can Om-Com, too".

"That's how he spoke to us through the TARDIS phone", Alyssa said and the Doctor nodded.

"Precisely", he said.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you", the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear", the Doctor replied.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do", Jack said.

"Coming to find you, mummy!" the child cheered.

"Here's a treat for you two", Jack said and Moonlight Serenade started to play through the radio, blocking out the child.

"Well we have music now, care to show me your moves?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure" Alyssa held her hand out to the Doctor.

"I don't really dance", the Doctor admitted.

"Oh come on. This is a nice slow song. There's no complicated moves. You just sway on the spot", Alyssa said doing just that. She held out her hand to him again "the world doesn't end because the Doctor dances".

The Doctor hesitated before stepping forward and taking her hand. He put his hands on her waist while she put hers around his neck. "See? Nice and easy", Alyssa said as they started to sway on the spot. The Doctor had to admit that while he was hesitant at first, he was actually enjoying dancing with Alyssa. Even if it was just swaying side to side.

As they danced, Alyssa took a look around the room. "Well, we're still in the storeroom", she commented turning her focus back on the Doctor.

"And?" the Doctor asked not even bothering to look around.

"The world hasn't ended because you're dancing", Alyssa said.

"No I suppose it hadn't", the Doctor agreed.

"You really think Captain Jack will get us out of here?" Alyssa asked after a moment.

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now are we? What happened to 'Pretty Boy Harkness'?" the Doctor asked.

"He's still Pretty Boy Harkness but his name _is_ Jack and he is a captain…"

"If he was a captain, he's been defrocked", the Doctor cut in.

"Actually, I quit" Jack cut in "Nobody takes my frock". The Doctor and Alyssa looked over, surprised to find that they were no longer in the store room. "Most people would notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet" Jack said looking pointedly at them. The pair looked at each other and they quickly stepped apart upon realising they were still in each other's arms.

"Sorry about the delay", Jack said apologetically "I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security".

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is"

"Oh, I do. She was _gorgeous._ Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes" Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.

"This is a Chula ship", the Doctor said looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous", Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes one of his hands.

"They look like little fireflies", Alyssa remarked watching them dance around the Doctor's hand "what are they?"

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now" the Doctor explained "They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws". The Doctor waved his hand and the nanogenes disappeared. He then turned to Jack "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk"

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online", Jack said as if he was being nagged "Make yourself comfortable" Alyssa moved away to go sit on the bed "but not _too_ comfortable", Jack added giving the Doctor a look. He didn't say anything, just went to go join Alyssa.

~bomb site~

The Doctor, Alyssa and Jack peer over the barbed wire at the soldiers on duty. "There it is" Jack spotted Algy pacing up and down "Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important"

"We've got to get past", the Doctor stated.

"I could distract him", Alyssa suggested.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea", the Doctor said shaking his head.

"Why not? Is he gay or something?" the Doctor and Jack looked at her a little surprised by her bluntness "what? I happen to know someone who's gay, he's a good friend of mine".

"Right", Jack said slowly "Don't wait up, you two". The pair watched Jack go over to Algy. "Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?" Jack called.

"Mummy?" Algy asked.

"Algy, old sport, it's me", Jack said starting to get confused.

"Mummy?" Algy repeated.

Jack's smile faded when he realised that something was wrong with the man "It's me, _Jack_ "

"Jack?" Algy tilts his head, observing Jack with child-like curiosity "Are you my…mummy?"

The Doctor and Alyssa rush over when Algy's face turned into a gas mask "The effect's become air-borne, accelerating", the Time Lord stated worriedly.

"What's keeping us safe?" Alyssa asked worried about that new development.

"Nothing", the Doctor replied.

An air-raid siren sounded and Jack looked up "Ah, here they come again", he said.

"Didn't you say a bomb was going to land…here?" Alyssa asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left", the Doctor told her.

"For what?" Jack asked.

'Til nothing. 'Til forever. For the entire human race", the Doctor said seriously "And can anyone else hear singing?" he asked, his ears picking up a faint tune.

"Yeah, I can", Alyssa replied. They followed the singing to a small shed. Inside was Nancy who was singing to a transformed soldier. The Doctor quickly freed her from the handcuffs and then Jack led them to the med-ship.

"You see? Just an ambulance", Jack said nodding to it.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked eyeing it.

"It's from another world", Alyssa told her.

"They've been trying to get in", Jack said looking at the controls.

"Of course they have", the Doctor said rolling his eyes. They weren't exactly going to leave it alone where they? "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon…." Jack started pressing buttons on the keypad "What're you doing?" he asked the man.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty" Jack said, still pressing buttons "the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it" the controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards. "Didn't happen last time", he said.

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols", the Doctor told him as an alarm blared.

"I'm guessing that's what the flashing red light is for", Alyssa said nodding to it. Before the Doctor could say anything the gates at the other side of the bomb site started shaking.

"Captain, secure those gates!" the Time Lord ordered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it!" the Doctor shouted. Jack nodded, clambered down from the ambulance and ran over to the open gates. The Time Lord turned to Nancy, "how'd you get in here?" he asked.

"I cut the wire", Nancy replied.

"Show Ali" he tossed his sonic to the woman in question who caught it "Setting 2,428D"

"Reattaches barbed wire?" Alyssa guessed.

"Got it in one. Now go" Alyssa nodded and left with Nancy.

* * *

Jack opens the hatch of the med-ship "It's empty. Look at it"

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?" the Doctor asked turning to Alyssa and Nancy as they joined them "Bandages? Cough drops?"

"Nanogenes", Alyssa answered.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species"

Jack paled, rather shaken by that fact. It really was all his fault "Oh, God", he breathed.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world" the Doctor explained "But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask".

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Alyssa asked surprised.

"What's life?" the Doctor asked "Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know", Jack said defiantly although his was still rather shaken. The Doctor fixed him with a cold stare for a few seconds before turning to examine the med-ship.

Alyssa watched him work until she felt a flash of fear, it was coming from Nancy. She rushed to her side and saw what was making her so afraid, the gas masked people were coming their way. She took Nancy's hand and led her back to the Doctor and Jack. "We've got gasmask people incoming", she told them.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol", the Doctor explained looking up from his work.

"But…the gas mask people aren't troops…" Alyssa frowned.

"They are now" the Doctor corrected her "This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…"

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could Om-Com", Alyssa finished, now understanding.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes" the Doctor nodded "All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them".

The gasmask people surround the fence. "Why don't they attack?" Jack asked eyeing them.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander", the Doctor replied.

"The child?" Jack asked.

"Jamie", Nancy corrected.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Alyssa asked Jack.

"Any second", Jack said looking up.

"What's the matter, Captain?" the Doctor looked at Jack "A bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy", Nancy breathed.

"I know", the Doctor said softly.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy", Nancy said tearing up. Alyssa put a hand on her shoulder sensing her sadness.

"I know", Alyssa said softly "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can". If she was in the child's place, she'd do the same thing to save her mother. It had been her and her mother against the world ever since her father left. And there was nothing she wouldn't do to save her, nothing. That went for anybody she cared about, including the Doctor.

"It's my fault", Nancy said quietly.

"No" the Doctor shook his head.

"It is. It's all my fault", Nancy insisted, starting to cry.

"You're Jamie's mother aren't you?" Alyssa asked when she finally realised why Nancy was so upset. This is what she'd been hiding. Nancy nodded.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds", Jack said.

"So it's volcano day" the Doctor stated "Do what you've got to do". The former Time Agent vanished.

The gate opens and Jamie stands there "Are you my mummy?" he asked.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop", the Doctor said.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked again.

"Tell him Nancy", Alyssa said "trust me".

Nancy nodded and walked forward as does Jamie. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes, I am your mummy", Nancy told him

"Mummy?"

"I'm here", Nancy said stopping.

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here", she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?"

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry", Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.

The Doctor watched what was happening excited. Alyssa looked equally happy "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!" he urged "The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out".

Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. Alyssa and the Doctor rush over. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this", the Doctor said hardly daring to hope "Give me this one". He removes Jamie's gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. He laughed ecstatically picking the boy up "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it"

"What happened?" Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.

"The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!" the Doctor explained, still grinning.

"Mother knows best", Alyssa said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Jamie", Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.

"Doctor, that bomb…" Alyssa said.

"Taken care of it", the Doctor assured her.

"How?" the red head asked.

"Psychology", he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.

The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. "Doctor!" he called down to him.

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long", Jack explained.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded and Alyssa farewell. The remaining humans and Time Lord watched Jack's ship fly away. "What are you doing?" Alyssa asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade" The Doctor threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them. "Everybody lives!" he hugged Alyssa, lifting her off her feet. She laughed as he spun around "Just this once, everybody lives!" the Doctor said ecstatically.

He set her back down on her feet and they walked over to Doctor Constantine. "Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit" the Doctor gestured to the former gas masked people "These are your patients. All better now".

"Yes, yes…so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Doctor Constantine asked confused.

"Cut backs", Alyssa explained simply.

"Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

The Doctor took Alyssa's hand and walked quickly back to Nancy and Jamie. He let go of Alyssa's hand and climbed on top of the Chula ambulance "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!" the Doctor said loudly to Doctor Constantine who smiles. The Time Lord jumped down and went to work on the control panel. "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line", Alyssa pointed out.

~...~

The pair entered the TARDIS, the Doctor still extremely happy. "The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

Alyssa couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm, she could feel it coming off him in waves. It was making her feel a little giddy. "Look at you beaming away like a kid at Christmas", she remarked.

The Doctor threw out his arms "And everybody lives! Everybody lives! I need more days like this Ali"

"Doctor…" Alyssa began but the Doctor continued as though he hadn't heard her. Which was probably the case.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!"

"What about Jack?" Alyssa asked, the Doctor's grin faded.

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we save him?" she asked "He did put his life on the line stopping the bomb".

Jack was surprised to hear Moonlight Serenade playing behind him. He spins his chair around to see Alyssa and the Doctor in a rather awkward position. "Oi Harkness! Get in here!" the red head shouted at him. Jack leaps to his feet and runs out of his ship and into the TARDIS.

"Right and turn" the Doctor spins Alyssa around, getting her arm all twisted. "Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back!" the Doctor looked sheepish "No extra points for a half-nelson".

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff", the Doctor said rather put out. He turned his attention to Jack "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft", he said. Jack hurried over to the door and closed it.

The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up. "Welcome to the Tardis", Alyssa said leaning against the console.

"Much bigger on the inside…" Jack commented.

"You'd better be"

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is…" Alyssa was cut off when the Doctor suddenly blurted out.

"I've just remembered!"

"What?" Alyssa asked. The music changes to In The Mood, playing out on all the speakers around the console room. The Doctor dances on the spot to it, snapping his fingers.

"I can dance!" he said happily before grabbing Alyssa hands, pulling her to him. Jack watched as the pair danced around the console room. The Doctor suddenly dipped the red haired woman making her laugh in delight.


	28. Dinner and Dancing

Alyssa stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She was wearing a floor length, light blue, halter neck dress. Around the waist was a light coloured band decorated with beads. The strap that secured the dress around her neck had the same beaded pattern. She paired the dress with shoes in a similar colour, with a small heel as she didn't particularly like high heels. Alyssa finished off her outfit with her charm bracelet and a pair of silver studs. Her hair was partially pinned back, leaving most of it loose.

"What do you think?" she asked the box wanting her opinion.

 _You look beautiful sweetie_ the TARDIS replied. Alyssa smiled at the nickname, she was getting rather attached to being called sweetie by the box. It was almost a motherly term of endearment. Though the TARDIS was most definitely NOT her mother even if she could be rather like a protective parent at times.

"Thank you", the red head said.

After the whole gas mask zombie incident, Jack had been wanting to make it up to the Doctor and Alyssa so he decided to take them out to dinner. But it was going to be dinner and dancing at a really nice place, he told them that they had to wear something fairly formal, hence Alyssa's outfit. _Well I better get going, they've probably been waiting for ages_ she thought picking up her light blue clutch, popping her phone into it and left the room.

She walked to the console room where both the Doctor and Jack was waiting, with their backs to her "Sorry I took so long", Alyssa said apologetically.

"That's ok A…" The Doctor broke off when he saw how lovely she looked "Ali you look beautiful"

"Yeah, he's right. You do", Jack agreed giving her a quick once over.

Alyssa blushed a little from their compliments "Thanks", she said "and you two look rather handsome in you suits" she added nodding to their outfits. Both males seemed rather pleased her compliment. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall" The Doctor held out his hand to Alyssa, who took it.

~restaurant~

"Now I see why you wanted us to be in formal wear. This place is pretty fancy", Alyssa remarked as they were seated at their table.

"Yeah it is", the Doctor agreed.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me a bit about yourself Ali", Jack said after they'd ordered their food "I just thought seeing as I'm going to be travelling with you two, it would be a good idea to get to know you"

"It is a good idea", Alyssa agreed "what would you like to know?"

"I don't mind. Anything really", Jack replied.

"Ok um…let's see…I've recently graduated from university", Alyssa began.

"Congrats", Jack said.

"Thanks. I haven't gotten my results yet but I'm hoping for a good result…" the conversation continued over the meal with Alyssa telling Jack about her likes, dislikes, hobbies etc. Even the Doctor learned some more about her that wasn't on the information the TARDIS had given him.

After the meal, the Doctor, Alyssa, Jack and the other diners moved out onto the dance floor. "May I have this first dance Ali?" Jack asked as the first song started up.

"Sure", Alyssa replied.

The Doctor hung back as he watched them dance. Part of him wished she'd turned him down and another part was glad she didn't as she seemed to be happy dancing with Jack. That's all he wanted was for her to be happy. Although when the third song ended, he decided to cut in. "you mind if I have the next dance?"

"Not at all", Jack replied "she's all yours" and with that he walked away. The Doctor took Alyssa's hand, placing his other on her waist as the music started up.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

"Well that didn't take long", Alyssa remarked noticing Jack dancing with a brunette. The Doctor looked over too and was glad the man had found someone else to focus his attention on.

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

"Would you look at that, the room is still here", Alyssa said looking around the room "that just proves that world doesn't end if you dance". The Doctor laughed

"Yeah I suppose it does", he agreed.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

At those words, the Doctor slightly tightened his grip on Alyssa. Nothing was going to take her away from him again. Nothing.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song drew to a close, their dancing changed to swaying on the spot. Alyssa rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. She listened to his hearts beating in a soothing rhythm. The Doctor laid his head on her shoulder, he too closed his eyes.

Jack saw this from where he was dancing with his partner and he smiled. That had pretty much confirmed what he'd suspected when he first met them, they had feelings for each other. He had noticed little things in the couple of adventures they had prior to this evening but this was a very clear sign that there was something going on between the two.

Maybe with a little bit of time he could get them both to realise how they felt about each other.

~TARDIS~

"Thanks for a really nice night Jack", Alyssa said as they stepped into the box.

"You're welcome", Jack said "Glad you enjoyed yourself".

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired. See you in the morning", Alyssa said before doing something that surprised the Doctor, she kissed his cheek.

"A goodnight kiss", Jack said the moment Alyssa had left "is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

"We're just friends", the Doctor said still surprised by the kiss.

"Really?" Jack grinned " _just_ friends? Because it seems to me like there's something going on between you two. Much more than friendship".

"Ali and I are just friends", the Doctor repeated although his hearts did start to speed up at the thought of being more than Alyssa's friend. He did care for her, a lot that much was true. But was it just as a friend? Or was it something more?

"Right", Jack said drawing the word out in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe the Time Lord "of course you are. Doctor, girls like Ali don't come along very often and I should know 'cos I've been with a fair number of ladies. But when you meet the amazing ones like Ali, those are the ones you don't ever want to let go of. Well…goodnight then" and with that Jack headed off to his own room, leaving the Doctor to ponder over his words.


	29. Not a pirates life for me

**Thanks to torchbearer, LunaVersipellis for following/faving my story.**

 **frosty600: yes it is. And thanks!**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

"Why did I ever think going to the real Port Royal would be fun?" Alyssa grumbled shifting around trying to get comfortable. Not easy when one wrist was chained to a wall. She'd suggested going to the real place after the Doctor, Jack and herself had a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. The Doctor hadn't objected to that idea, neither had Jack. But then _she_ had to go and get herself kidnapped by pirates. Alyssa honestly hadn't meant to, she'd somehow gotten herself separated from the Doctor and Jack during a pirate attack on the place.

The captain had originally made Alyssa his guest but when she'd attempted to make a break for it, she was stuck in the hold of the ship. The red head sighed "hope they find me soon", she murmured dreading the thought of what the crew might do to her if she was their prisoner for too long.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS the Doctor was frantically working at the console trying to find the missing red head. Jack was trying to the best he could to help but he was a little out of his depth when it came to the TARDIS. Thankfully the box was just as eager to get the girl back that she gave him instructions through his newly acquired phone.

 _Hold on Ali. I'm going to find you_ the Doctor thought, all the time seeing her frightened face and hearing her calls for help in his head as he worked. His face broke out in a grin when finally located her.

"You found her?" Jack asked seeing that look on his face.

"I have", the Doctor replied.

* * *

Alyssa was rudely woken by someone shaking her. "Time to going girl", the pirate said yanking her to her feet. She was led to the top deck where nearly the entire crew had gathered.

"You've got to be kidding me", she said as she was brought to a stop right in front of the step that led to the plank "you're going to have to physically carry me up there and toss me off because I am not moving another step", she said to the captain who happened to be the notorious Blackbeard. _Why couldn't it have been Jack Sparrow instead?_ She thought preferring the slightly crazy and fictional pirate over the very real one standing there.

"That can be arranged but I would rather you go on your own", he said unsheathing his cutlass and pointing it at her.

"Right walking the plank", Alyssa said. Before she stepped up onto the plank, her hands were tightly bound. "How am I supposed to swim with my hands bound?" she asked. Blackbeard didn't say anything but stepped forward, his cutlass perilously close to her neck. He forced her up on the plank and made her walk all the while keeping his blade inches from her back. As she got closer to the end of the plank, she heard a noise which made her look up. A Smile broke out of her face when she saw it was the TARDIS flying overhead. The Doctor and Jack had found her! Her expression changed to that of terror as she was pushed off the plank. Alyssa screamed as she plummeted into the water. She sank quickly due to the period style dress she was wearing. With her hands tied it wasn't going to be easy to swim to the surface but she sure as hell wasn't going to let herself drown. That coupled with seeing the TARDIS gave her enough determination. Alyssa kicked as hard as she could with her legs hoping that she could hold her breath long enough to reach the surface. Her progress was slow, too slow. Alyssa's legs were killing her and her lungs felt like they were about to explode.

Darkness started to appear around the edges of her vision as she began to lose consciousness. _Doctor I'm sorry_ she thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

"Come on Ali. Don't do this to me", the now soaking wet Doctor said as he started CPR on the woman, Jack watching, his face full of worry. They'd landed the TARDIS on a nearby island and was just in time to see Alyssa be pushed into the water. Both males raced into the water wanting to get to her before she drowned. Unfortunately, Jack was forced to go back to the surface when it got to the point where his lungs was burning from holding his breath too long.

Both the Doctor and Jack where extremely relieved when Alyssa opened her eyes. She sat up partially and coughed up sea water onto the sand next to her. After she'd done that, the Doctor pulled her into an embrace. Alyssa could feel the relief coming from him as he hugged her.

"I bloody hate pirates", she mumbled into his chest.

"Well you don't have to worry about them now. You're safe", the Doctor assured her. He carefully gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the TARDIS. The door swung open when he approached and he stepped inside.

 _You alright sweetie?_ the TARDIS mentally called to Alyssa sounding worried.

"I'm…f…fine TARDIS", Alyssa said, her teeth chattering as the cold set in due to her wet clothes "j-just cold". The console room heated up slightly "tha-thanks".

 _You're welcome sweetie_

The Doctor should've been surprised that his ship had somehow communicated to Alyssa, but he wasn't. The TARDIS had called her important for a reason and the pair seemed to have some sort of connection that he didn't even have and he was the Pilot. But that wasn't important right now, getting Alyssa warm and dry took priority.

The Doctor took her to her room where he found a bundle of towels and a clean set of clothes waiting. He set her down, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Y-you don't have t-to Doctor", Alyssa stuttered, still shivering even as the Doctor rubbed her towel covered arms to warm her up "I c-can manage".

"I know you can but I want to help", the Doctor said picking up a corner of the towel and started to gently wipe the water off her face. Alyssa didn't know why but her heart sped up as he was doing this. Once her face was dry, the Doctor lowered the corner of the towel, his eyes fixed on hers. He felt this sudden urge to kiss her. He didn't know why though. Perhaps it was the way she was looking at him at that moment or maybe because he'd almost lost her. Again. Either way he resisted the urge.

"I think I-I should get out of these wet clothes", Alyssa said.

"That's a good idea", he agreed. The Doctor picked up the clean clothes and handed it to her. Alyssa clutched the clothes with one hand and the towel with the other, keeping it around herself the best she could before she headed into her ensuite bathroom and closed the door.

It took Alyssa a few moments of wrestling with the wet dress before she finally managed to remove it. She dried herself off as quickly as possible and then changed into the set of clothes the TARDIS had laid out for her. It consisted of a pair of black yoga trousers and a loose shirt in TARDIS blue.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, she was ushered into bed by the Time Lord who'd stated that she needed rest after her ordeal. "Could you stay? Please?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course", the Doctor replied. He wasn't going to leave her alone anyway.

When Jack came in several minutes later with a steaming hot cup of tea, he found both the pair in Alyssa's bed, curled up together, fast asleep. The American smiled to himself and left the room deciding it was best to leave them be.


	30. recovery

**Thanks to , CrystalVixen93, SCREAMM, Theresa5155 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **CrystalVixen93: thank you!**

The Doctor walked along to corridor, heading towards Alyssa's room to go check on the red head. As a result of almost drowning, she'd ended up getting sick.

"Get out!" the woman in question shouted from up ahead. Thinking there was something wrong, Doctor picked up the pace. He found Jack backing out of Alyssa's room, cup of tea in his hand.

"Look Ali I…" the American was cut off when a cushion went flying out the room. He barley dodged it, keeping his hands around the cup trying not to spill any of the hot liquid. The door then slammed shut. The Doctor smirked, highly amused. Alyssa's temper was much shorter now she was sick which meant she would shout and one more than one occasion throw something…or have the TARDIS do it for her. The Time Lord was never on the receiving end unlike Jack who hasn't yet learned that it was never a good idea to say something that could provoke her.

"What did you do this time?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack protested "I was only trying to bring her some tea". The Doctor folded his arms and looked at him, brow raised. Jack sighed, giving in. "Ok I may have said something that set her off", he admitted. He held out the cup to him "Maybe its best if you take this in", Jack suggested "at she won't try to assault _you_ with a pillow. So not fair", he said grumbling the last part.

The Doctor took the cup from him "Well unlike you Jack, I know not to provoke her", he said slightly smug at the fact that he'd never had anything thrown at him from the red head. He turned to the door, opened it and stepped inside.

"Jack, I swear to god if that's you, I have a book here with your name on it", Alyssa grumbled from the bed. Her voice was muffled slightly due her face being covered by the duvet.

"It's not Jack", the Doctor said moving over to her nightstand and placed the cup onto it. Alyssa pushed the duvet down to look at him.

"Good", she said sitting up. The Doctor moved her pillows so that she could sit up and be comfortable.

"What did he say to you this time?" the Doctor asked perching on the edge of her bed.

"He was just being Jack…teasing…flirty…" Alyssa said vaguely "basically Jack was being Jack and it set me off" she turned, picked up her cup and took a sip "mmm…that's good", she hummed appreciatively loving the way it warmed her up. She turned back to the Doctor "you know how Jack is", Alyssa said.

"Yeah I do", the Doctor said. He couldn't help but think that she was being vague on purpose. But he wasn't going to force her to tell him otherwise he might end up with a cushion or a book thrown at him too. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked "anything I can get you?"

"No", Alyssa replied. Sensing his disappointment, she quickly added "but…if you wouldn't mind reading to me for a bit?" she asked, nodding to the Harry Potter book.

"Sure", the Doctor answered. He stood up and picked up the book from the nightstand. Alyssa scooted over and patted the space next to her. The Doctor sat down, pulled off his shoes so that he could sit with his legs on the bed. Alyssa leant against him with her tea in her hands as he opened the book and started to read…

* * *

The next morning Alyssa was surprised with breakfast in bed. She sat up staring at the tray. There was a cup of tea; small bowl of cereal; slice of buttered toast; bowl of fruit and…a Star Wars pancake?

"Is that…a Yoda shaped pancake?" Alyssa asked glancing up at the Doctor "you made me a Star Wars themed pancake".

"Well…I know how much of a fan you are so…" the Doctor was cut off when Alyssa leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love it, thank you", she said giving him a sincere smile.

"You're…" the Doctor cleared his throat, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks "you're welcome Ali".

"Since you've taken the time to do all this and as there's quite a bit here….do you wanna share?" Alyssa asked unaware that she'd made him blush a bit.

"Alright", the Doctor replied. He sat on the bed next to her and they both dug into the breakfast that he'd made. As soon as they were done with breakfast, the Time Lord picked up where he left off in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

He'd gotten through a couple of chapters when there was a knock at the door. "Doc, Ali, it's me", Jack called "are you decent?"

"Yes Pretty Boy Harkness, we are", Alyssa said while the Doctor just rolled his eyes. The door opened and the American stepped in. "Be warned, I am armed", Alyssa said waving the Harry Potter book at him.

"Consider me warned", Jack said "Look Ali I wanted to apologise for yesterday…and for all the other times I've ticked you off" he produced a small bunch of flowers from behind his back. The Doctor knew he was going to apologise to her as he'd asked if they could stop off somewhere to get her some flowers while she was resting.

"They're lovely Jack", Alyssa said taking them and setting them aside "and I forgive you. Just next time be careful what you say, ok?"

"Don't worry, I will", Jack promised.

"Good", Alyssa said "Now shoo…I want to listen to the Doctor read".

The Doctor gave Jack a look to say 'you heard her'. "Ok, I'm gone", Jack said turning and leaving the room. Alyssa settled herself against the Doctor, the Time Lord picking up the book to continue the story. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jack had glanced back in the doorway. A smile appeared on his face. He could tell that they cared about each other, much than as friends…now if he could just get them to see it…


	31. to catch a Slitheen

A week later…

"I still don't think this is a good idea", the Doctor said for the third time. They were currently in Cardiff using the rift to refuel the TARDIS. As they'd spent the past week in adrift in the time vortex, due to Alyssa being sick…the ship was in desperate need of a refuel. The red haired woman had told the Doctor a few times to go somewhere to fuel the ship up but he flat out refused stating he didn't until she was better.

Now Alyssa had fully recovered, the Doctor took the TARDIS to Cardiff to use the rift that was there. Instead of having a wander around Cardiff, as it was going to take 24 hours for the TARDIS to be refuelled, they were waiting for Rose and Mickey to show up.

"I heard you the first 5 times", Alyssa said. She knew that the Doctor wasn't particularly happy about seeing Rose again. But Alyssa managed to convince him to give the blonde at least 5 minutes to apologise.

She walked down the ramp and opened the door when they heard a knock. "Hey Ali", Mickey greeted.

"Hey Mickey, Rose", she said stepping back to allow them in. Mickey walked in with no problems but when Rose stepped in, the lights in the console room dimmed slightly. That told Rose, the TARDIS wasn't happy about her being there.

"You've got 5 minutes", the Doctor told Rose.

The blonde took a breath to calm herself before she spoke "I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't even consider the consequences of saving my dad. It was wrong and it was selfish. I never meant to bring up painful memories for Ali nor did I meant for her to be taken by the Reaper. I don't expect you to forgive me Doctor. And I don't expect you to let me travel with you two again. I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry, for everything".

While Rose spoke, Alyssa could sense that she was being completely sincere in her apology. "Is she being sincere Ali?" the Doctor asked knowing that the red head could feel Rose's emotions and she'd know if the girl was lying.

Alyssa nodded "yes. She means every word", she said.

Although the Doctor knew Alyssa would lie to him, he wasn't going to forgive Rose that easily. "You're right Rose", he said "I can't forgive you, at least not yet. And you've got a long way before I can trust you again. But I do accept your apology".

"Thank you" Rose was pleased that at least the Doctor had accepted her apology even if he couldn't forgive her.

"So who's this then?" Mickey asked nodding to Jack wanting to break through the silence that followed Rose's words.

"Captain Jack Harkness", Jack said holding out his hand. Both Rose and Mickey shook it. The American didn't bother with any of his usual flirting, knowing it wasn't really the right time.

"Rose would you like to grab a coffee?" Alyssa asked wanting to have a chat with the blonde teen without the Doctor around.

"Sure", Rose replied.

"We won't be long", Alyssa told the Doctor and Jack. And with that the two females left.

* * *

"Thanks for that Ali", Rose said as they walked.

"You're welcome", Alyssa said "I had a feeling that you might've wanted to get away from all that uneasiness and tension".

"I did" they walked in silence for a while before Rose spoke again "I guess you're not going to forgive me either".

"Actually I do forgive you", Alyssa said making Rose stop and look at her in surprise.

"Wait, you're forgiving me? After what I did?" the blonde asked.

"Yes I am", Alyssa answered "I know how sorry you are Rose and I don't see the point in holding it against you anymore".

Rose did something that surprised Alyssa, she hugged her "thanks Ali!" the blonde said delighted that Alyssa had forgiven her.

The red head smiled as she felt the teen's happiness "you're welcome. Now how about that coffee?" Alyssa asked.

"Sounds great", Rose agreed stepping back "but it's on me. It's the least I can do".

"All right", Alyssa said and they continued on their way. As they rounded a corner, a man rushed past them bumping into Alyssa in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rose shouted after him while Alyssa bent down to pick up the red item that had dropped to the floor as the guy ran past them. "What's that you got there?" she asked turning back to the red head who was looking down at the item in her hands curiously.

"It's a fez", Alyssa replied looking up at her.

"Why would anyone be wearing that?" Rose asked confused.

Alyssa shrugged "beats me" she put it on her head "what do you think?"

"It kina suits you plus it goes with your hair", Rose replied.

"Thanks" Alyssa took it off her head "what should we do with it?"

"I'd leave it", Rose answered "If the guy wants it, he'll come back".

"I suppose so", Alyssa recently agreed. She didn't feel right about just leaving it lying about, someone else might take it. But like Rose said if the man wanted it, he'll come back. Alyssa spotted a shop with railings in front of the window _perfect_! She thought. It wasn't far from where the man bumped into her and no one would make the effort to get the fez out from behind the railings with the exception of the owner. At least that's what she hoped. Alyssa went over to the shop and wedged the fez between the railings and the window. She walked back to where Rose was waiting for her as one of the clocks in the window reached 11 am.

It didn't take them long to reach a coffee shop and soon they were laughing, having a good time. Alyssa's laughter suddenly stopped when she noticed what or more specifically who was on the front page of the newspaper that the man on the table next to them was reading. "Ali?" Rose asked as she got up and snatched the paper from the man, ignoring his protests.

"We need to go. Now", Alyssa said and without waiting for Rose, she walked out of the coffee shop. Rose quickly got up and chased after the red head.

"Ali what's wrong?" she asked when she caught up with her.

"There's a Slitheen in Cardiff", Alyssa replied giving the paper over to Rose. The blonde's eyes widened when she saw the plump woman that they'd met in Downing Street on the front page.

"How can this be?" Rose asked "I thought she was destroyed when the missile blew up 10 Downing Street".

"Well it seems like she survived somehow", Alyssa said picking up her pace.

They burst into the TARDIS minutes later, startling all three males who hadn't expected them back so early. "Ali what's wrong?" the Doctor asked. He knew something had to have happened for her to have come running into the TARDIS like that.

"Show them", Alyssa panted. Rose held out the paper while she too tried to catch her breath. The Doctor took the paper and scanned the front page.

"You've got to be kidding me", he muttered seeing the photo of Margret the Slitheen.

~City hall foyer~

"According to intelligence" Jack gestured to Alyssa and Rose who'd filed him in on who Margret really was "the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor and Ali, you two go face to face. That'll designate Exit 1, I'll cover Exit 2. Rose, you Exit 3. Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?"

While Jack rattled all that off, the Doctor eyed him with mild surprise at him impertinence. Rose and Alyssa looked at him trying to make the effort to look like they understood what he was going on about. Mickey on the other hand, just looked plain confused.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" the Doctor asked sternly.

"Sorry", Jack said apologetically "Awaiting orders, sir".

"Right, here's the plan" the Doctor paused realising that Jack's plan was the best and only one they had "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Slight amendment to the plan", Alyssa said "I'm going with Rose".

The Doctor was a bit surprised by her choice to go with Rose instead of staying with him but didn't say anything about it. "Present arms", Jack said pulling out a phone.

The Doctor, Alyssa, Rose and Mickey do the same. "Speed dial?" Jack said and they all press a button on their devices, connecting them all.

"Yup", the Doctor said popping p.

"Ready", Rose said.

"Check", Mickey added.

"Mate", Alyssa said with a grin.

"See ya in hell", Jack said giving them a lazy grin before strolling off to the right. The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa walk straight ahead. Mickey hesitated for a moment before heading off to the left.

Alyssa and Rose hung around in the corridor, phones in hand waiting the Doctor to give them the signal to move. They weren't waiting long before the Doctor's voice came over the phones "Slitheen heading north"

"On our way" the pair said together. They hung up their phones and took off down the corridor. In their haste to reach their designated exit, Alyssa and Rose pushed past two secretaries, sending paperwork flying.

"Sorry!" Alyssa called back.

The pair burst out of the door and only ran a short distance when they saw Margaret. The plump woman turned to head the other way, only to have that direction blocked off by Jack who was running towards her. Her eyes widen with shock and she runs back the way she came only to discover that the Doctor was climbing down the scaffolding.

Seeing there was only one way left to go, Margaret took off as fast as her legs can carry her. "Who's on Exit Four?!" Jack asked the others as they converged at one end, watching the Slitheen run away.

"That was Mickey!" Rose exclaimed.

The man in question ran up, panting from the run "Here I am", he said.

"Mickey the idiot" the Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose pointed out.

At those words the Slitheen vanished in a flash of blue light "you just had to say that didn't you?" Alyssa asked.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her!" Jack cried, annoyed.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports", Rose assured him.

The Doctor took out his sonic, holds it up and pressed the button. Margret reappeared, this time running straight at them. The moment she realised this, she turned and hurried away, vanishing once again. The Doctor brought her back with a single press of the button on his sonic.

This went on for a few times before Margret gave up, completely exhausted. "I could do this all day", the Doctor said cheerfully.

Margret put her hands up "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet", the Doctor stated.

"Apart from that"


	32. secret of the Blaidd Drwg project

**NicoleR85: thanks! Here's the next bit.**

The 5 of them escort Margret back into Town Hall. "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station", the Doctor gestured to the model in the middle of the room. Rose and Jack looked at it interest while Alyssa watched Margret carefully seeing if she could sense anything that would tell her that the Slitheen was hiding something "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways", Margaret replied.

"Liar", Alyssa stated.

"I have", Margret insisted.

"No you haven't", Alyssa shot back "You might not know this Margret but I have a way of knowing when you're lying and when you're hiding something. And right now you're doing both".

Margret stayed silent which told them all that Alyssa was right. The Doctor went over to the model and examined it "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity", he said "and as it's on the rift, it would destroy the entire planet".

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked thinking that surely someone must've noticed, there is no way Margret had managed to get away with creating a nuclear power station as dangerous as that without anyone being aware.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care!" Margaret cried "The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice… Oh… I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native".

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself".

"She's got a name, you know", Margaret muttered.

"She's not even a she, she's a…thing", Mickey retorted eyeing the disguised Slitheen.

The Doctor eyed Margret "Oh, but she's clever…." And in one swift movement, he pulled off the middle section of the model, flipping it over to reveal a giant circuit board underneath "Fantastic".

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself", the Doctor said.

Jack took it off him for a better look "ooh, genius!" he looked at Margret "You didn't build this".

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering…"

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you", Jack said waving her off.

"I bet she stole it", Mickey accused.

"It fell into my hands", Margaret said defensively.

"Meaning you stole it", Alyssa stated.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked worried.

"No. it's a transport", Jack replied, setting t down on the put it on the floor "the extrapolator protects you with a force field so when the power station explodes, you'd be safe. You can ride the resulting shock wave all the way out of the solar system".

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey exclaimed.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah", Jack agreed.

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation", Margaret said bitterly.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked incredulous.

"Like stepping on an anthill", Margaret shrugged.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked drawing their attention to the banner.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh", Margaret replied.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" the Doctor pressed.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" the Slitheen asked confused.

"Blaidd Drwg", the Doctor muttered frowning at the banner. He knew what that meant, it was a phrase he'd heard and seen several times before.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf", Alyssa replied looking at the banner. For some reason those two words weren't in Welsh to her, it was in English.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times…" Rose said staring at the banner.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf"

"How can they be following us?" Alyssa asked worried. She had seen/heard that phrase a few of times but never really thought too much about it. But now the words were staring at her in the face, she couldn't help get an uneasy feeling about the phrase.

"The Doctor glanced at Alyssa's worried face. "It's just a coincidence", he assured her "Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do" the Doctor clapped his hands, turning to Margret "Margaret, we're going to take you home"

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Mickey asked.

"Wait does that mean we're going to…. Alyssa thought for a second, trying to remember the name of the Slitheen's "Raxa….uh Raxacor…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius", the Doctor said slowly.

"Raxacorico…" Alyssa tried again.

"…fallapatorius" the Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!" she cheered. Alyssa was pretty happy being able to say the Slitheen's home planet as it was a bit more of a mouthful to say compared to Jagrafess.

"Well done", the Doctor said picking her up and spinning her around making her giggle. Jack grinned at this, even Rose was smiling. The Doctor set her down with a smile, he loved it when she was laughing and happy.

"They have the death penalty", Margaret told them and all smiles fade at that "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" she fixed the Doctor with a hard look "Take me home and you take me to my death"

The Doctor shrugged, indifferent "Not my problem".

* * *

~Tardis~

The TARDIS wasn't particularly happy about having Margret on-board being a threat to not just her pilot, but Alyssa as well. She showed her unease by the slight flashing of her lights and letting out a low warning hum. "It's ok. She won't be here long", Alyssa assured her placing a hand on the console.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb", Margret remarked skimming her hand over a few controls, although she had to quickly withdraw her hand when she got shocked "How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret", the Doctor scoffed as Jack sat on the floor with the extrapolator, starting to wire it up to the console.

"I almost feel better about being defeated", Margret said "I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods".

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god", The Doctor said "You wouldn't get a day off, for starters… Jack, how we doing, big fella?" he asked the American.

"This extrapolator's top of the range" Jack peers around at Margret "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know… Some airlock sale…?" Margret said vaguely.

"In other words, you stole it", Alyssa corrected, repeating what she said earlier.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power", Jack remarked.

"But we can use it for fuel?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible…but it should knock off about twelve hours", Jack replied "We'll be ready to go by morning".

"Then we're stuck here. Overnight", the Doctor stated. He wasn't too happy about having Margaret in the TARDIS overnight especially with Alyssa present but he didn't have a choice.

"I'm in no hurry…"

"We've got a prisoner! The police box is really… a police box", Rose said sounding rather excited about that.

Margaret smiled at them unpleasantly "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you…"

"Well, you deserve it", Mickey said coldly.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly…?" Mickey doesn't have an answer for this "Long night ahead…" she said walking around the console to sit on the captain's chair, under the watchful eye of the Doctor.

Alyssa also kept an eye on her knowing how uneasy the TARDIS felt about having the Slitheen on-board "Let's see who can look me in the eye".

Margaret fixes Mickey with a calm, collected gaze. He managed to hold it for a few seconds before adverting his eyes. Margret then looks at Rose, who glances guiltily at the Doctor. The Time Lord glanced up from the console briefly before going back to his work. Margaret looked at Alyssa who held her gaze easily. The red head could feel everyone's feelings of unease which made it easier for her to hold Margret's gaze. Somebody had to. In fact it was Margret who became uneasy under the young woman's eyes.

Alyssa continued to watch Margret even after Rose and Mickey left. "I gather it's not always like this…having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences… How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them", the Doctor calmly replied. Alyssa moved to stand next to him sensing that her words had bothered the Time Lord.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants", she told him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "So how come you survived Margret?" Alyssa asked the Slitheen.

"Emergency teleport", Margaret replied.

"If you had a teleport why didn't you zap the rest of your family to safety with you?" the Doctor questioned.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs", Margaret explained. The Doctor, Jack and Alyssa sniggered at that. "It wasn't funny", Margaret said sharply.

"Nope Margret. It's hilarious", Alyssa countered still laughing.

"Do I get a last request?" Margret asked when the three of them finally calmed down.

"Depends what it is", the Doctor said.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they… cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine", Margaret informed them.

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't I have rights?" Margaret retorted.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape", Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" Margret said bitterly "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough", the Doctor said.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies… now dine with them"

"You won't change my mind", The Doctor told her.

"Prove it", Margaret challenged.

* * *

Alyssa trailed behind the Doctor and Margaret as they headed the restaurant. The Doctor would've preferred if she stayed in the TARDIS where she'd be safe but Alyssa had insisted that she came with them. The young woman sat next to him at the table "Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name", the Slitheen said as they studied the menus.

"It's not a date" _at least not with you_ he thought casting a glance at Alyssa who was still looking at her menu. The last few days Jack had been not so subtly telling him that he…the last of the Time Lords was in love with Alyssa. At the time, the Doctor had told him that while he cared about the red head, she was just a friend. But then last night he decided to have a think on everything Jack had said. That coupled with the way he felt towards Alyssa…the way he acted towards her… he realised that Jack was right. He had fallen for her. And he'd fallen hard. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell her…

"What's your name?" Alyssa asked bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate", Margaret answered.

Alyssa raised a brow "That's kind of a mouthful. I'm just gonna stick to Margret….or maybe Maggie? Peggy?" she mused aloud before shaking her head "nah, I'll just stick to Margret". The Doctor didn't bother to hide his amused smile at her pondering of what to call the Slitheen.

Margaret put her menu down and looks out of the window. "Look…that's where I was living as Margaret" the Doctor and Alyssa turned around to follow her gaze "Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on".

Behind their backs, Margaret opened her ring and tipped some powder into Alyssa's wine glass. "Two bedrooms… bayside view…" the Doctor and Alyssa turned back around to face her "I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again"

"Suppose not", the Doctor said as he swapped Margaret's and Alyssa's glasses over. Margret was less than pleased while Alyssa was glad he'd noticed that the Slitheen had done something to her drink. The Doctor returned his attention to the menu while red head kept her focus on Margaret.

"Thank you", Margaret said sarcastically.

"Pleasure", the Doctor replied matching her sarcasm.

"Tell me then what do you know of our species?" Margaret asked them.

"Only what I've seen", the Doctor replied.

"Did you know, for example…in extreme cases…when her life is in danger… a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger…" Margaret suddenly points her finger at Alyssa and a dart flies out which is snatched out of the air by the Doctor.

"Yes, I did", he said pocketing the dart.

"Just checking", Margaret said pleasantly looking at Alyssa who looked rather shaken up by the attack. She knew that it was pointless to try and attack the Doctor directly so why not hurt him by harming the human? He seemed to be very close to the red head if the scene in the city hall was anything to go by. So harming her would most certainly hurt the Doctor. And ok, he'd stopped 2 of her attacks but she still had 1 more trick that she was sure the Doctor didn't know about.

"And one more thing…between you and me..." Margaret cast a look around the restaurant before leaning in. "As a final resort", she whispered "the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs" the Slitheen breathed green gas out of her mouth. Without even flinching, the Doctor whipped out a bottle of breath spray and gives her mouth a squirt.

"That's better", the Doctor said relaxing in his seat taking Alyssa's hand and rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of it to calm her down. He didn't have to be an empath to know that she was shaken by the fact that Margret had tried to harm her not 1 but 3 times. He was also rubbing the back of her hand to calm himself down as well. He'd been very close to bringing out the Oncoming Storm…if Margret had succeed in harming her….the Doctor's hand tightened slightly on Alyssa's.

 _Don't think about it_ a voice in his head said _you stopped her. She had no more tricks up her sleeve. The woman you love is safe_. He had to agreed with the voice. Yes, he _had_ stopped Margret. So Alyssa was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"Now then, what do you think?" he asked her showing her the menu, still holding her hand.

"How about Steak and chips?" Alyssa suggested feeling calmer from the Doctor's touch.

"Sounds good to me", the Doctor agreed.


	33. Dining with the enemy

"Oi stop taking my chips", the Doctor said crossly as Alyssa stole yet another chip from his plate. The young woman smiled cheekily before reaching over and pinching another. As she'd taken a number from his plate, Alyssa replaced the ones she took with her own. Margret watched them for a moment before trying to plead her case to them both.

"Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid…lower me into the cauldron and boil me…"face slightly tinged green, Alyssa pushed her plate away completely put off her food. "The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming".

"Excuse me", Alyssa said getting up, clapping a hand to her mouth and rushed out of the room. She was hoping she'd get to the bathroom hoping to get there before throwing up. The young woman was pretty grossed out by Margaret had just said.

"I don't make the law", the Doctor said turning to face Margaret after watching Alyssa run off.

"But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?" Margret asked.

"What else can I do?" the Doctor countered.

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe", Margaret begged.

"But then you'll just start again"

"I promise I won't", Margaret whispered.

"You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten", the Doctor said "there used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips"

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking" the Doctor fixes her under his gaze "Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change"

"I don't believe you", he said before looking back over in the direction Alyssa had run off as the girl still hadn't come back. The Doctor wondered if he should go and make sure she was ok. Margaret wasn't going to give up persuading him to let her go.

"I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl… just today… a young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then…I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it…"

"I believe you", the Doctor said calmly. There probably was a girl out there alive because of Margaret's choice to let her live. But that wasn't the human girl on his mind right now, a certain green eyed one was.

The young woman in question was splashing water over her face, gasping when she felt her key heat up under her shirt. She pulled it out to find it glowing gold, like it did in the church. She cried out, clutching her head as a pain shot through it.

 _HELP!_ _EXTRAPOLATOR! BAD!_ The TARDIS shouted in her head.

"Ok, I'm coming", Alyssa gritted out due to her head still her hurting. With one hand to her head, she quickly left the bathroom. The young woman had just exited the restaurant when a low rumbling sounded in the air "that doesn't sound good", Alyssa muttered and took off running towards the blue box.

* * *

She burst into the TARDIS, startling Jack. "Jack! Remove the extrapolator now!" Alyssa shouted.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" the girl ordered. Jack darted over to the now flashing extrapolator and started to tear out the wires connecting it to the console, Alyssa helping him. They both flinched from sparks coming from the console.

Moments later the Doctor ran in dragging Margaret behind him. The entire console room was now shuddering and lights were blinking. "It just went crazy!" Jack yelled at the Doctor.

"It's the extrapolator! She warned me it was bad!" Alyssa added as the Doctor ran to the console.

"We disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine!" Jack shouted. They all jumped back from the small explosions that had erupted from the console.

"Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet!" Jack corrected him, stepping up to the console to try and help the Doctor stop the rift from destroying the city. Alyssa was forced to watch, knowing that she was out of her depth when it came to the TARDIS. She was too focused on watching the men that she'd completely forgotten about Margaret who'd sidled up to her.

Rose then entered the shaking TARDIS "What is it? What's happening?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, just little me", Margaret said gleefully freeing one of her arms from her skin suit and grabbed Alyssa by the neck with her claw. The moment she did that, a low warning hum reverberated through the console room, the lights flashing even more. It was as if the TARDIS was angry at Margaret's action. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise", she threatened when the Doctor darted forward.

"I might've known", the Doctor said glaring at the Slitheen holding Alyssa hostage.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it" Margaret moved closer with Alyssa "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet", she ordered looking at Jack.

"Don't do it", Alyssa choked out causing Margaret to tighten her grip on her neck. Jack looked at the Doctor for help and he nods. Jack places the extrapolator near Margaret's feet.

"Thank you. Just as I planned"

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station", Rose pointed out.

"Failing that, if I were to be… arrested…then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B!" Margaret grabbed Alyssa's braid and tugged it, hard, making the young woman whimper in pain. The Doctor's hands closed into fists, anger surging through him. But he couldn't afford to lose his temper…if he did Margret would kill the woman he loved. And he couldn't let that happen. Not now that he's realised what Alyssa truly meant to him. "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift" Margret continued, looking around the TARDIS in awe "And what a power source it found… I'm back on schedule… thanks to you".

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet", Jack snapped at her.

"And you with it!" Margaret stepped onto the extrapolator still holding Alyssa by the neck "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys… Surf's up"

The panel in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open and a blinding light floods out. It hits the Slitheen forcing her to release her grip on Alyssa. The Doctor pulled her away, into his arms, feeling her tremble as he did so. Alyssa turned away, burying her face into the Doctor's chest when Margaret screamed as she was destroyed by the heart of the TARDIS.

Rose and Jack both stared at the spot where Margaret once stood, rather shocked about what had just happened. Neither had expected the TARDIS to destroy the Slitheen like that. "It's ok Ali", the Doctor said softly to the young woman in his arms as he watched the panel that contained the heart closed on its own "it's over".

He wasn't surprised that the TARDIS had done that. She'd done the same to Tanya for almost killing Alyssa. It seemed that the old box was incredibly protective over the red head, even more so than any other companion that he'd ever had. He was glad that the TARDIS was protective of Alyssa but it made him wonder why. Was it the same reason that the ship believed that she was important? Or was it something else? Hopefully in time he'll get the answer.


	34. Bad Wolf

Alyssa groaned as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a dark skinned man crouching beside her. "What happened?" she asked blearily as she sat up.

"It's all right… It's the transmat. Does your head in" Alyssa had a look around at her surroundings with a frown on her face. "Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Alyssa", Alyssa replied.

"Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law", the man said firmly.

"What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" Alyssa asked before the man could answer a woman started calling out instructions.

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

The man helped Alyssa to her feet. The young woman put a hand to her head and blinked when a few petals drifted onto the floor. Feeling around, Alyssa's fingers came into contact with something in her hair. Carefully she pulled it out and stared at the thing lying in her hand. It was a small sprig of flowers…cherry blossom, if she had to guess. For a moment she was confused but then it hit her "Japan 1336!" she exclaimed making the man who helped her up confused. "Uh that's where we'd just come from, The Doctor, Jack and me", she explained.

The Doctor had taken her there after the Cardiff trip, thinking that they all needed a nice calming day out. For fun, Alyssa had decided to dress up for the times which included a twist on the traditional geisha hairstyle. She remembered that a young girl had given her the small sprig of flowers that she was currently holding. Alyssa looked around for her friends "where are they?" she asked not seeing them.

"That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!" the woman with the clip board called out standing next to an inactive robot. 6 podiums surround the raised podium the robot was on. The set up looked very familiar to her.

"I'm not supposed to be here", Alyssa said to the man.

"It says Alyssa on the podium", the man said. Alyssa's eyes widened as sure enough her name lit up on one of the podiums. "Come on!" the man said before dashing to stand behind a podium with the name Roderick on it. Alyssa went over and stood behind her own podium. She looked around and it finally clicked, she knew exactly where she was.

It was confirmed when the android raised its head after being activated and said "Welcome to The Weakest Link!"

~Big Brother House~

The Doctor was NOT happy at all. He was stuck inside the damn Big Brother house with what appears to be no way out. There had to be a way out! There just had to be! Alyssa and Jack were out there somewhere probably stuck in a similar situation. The Doctor knew Jack could handle himself but Alyssa…his hearts clenched at the thought of her being trapped…terrified….he had to get out! He had find her, fast! The Doctor looked at the camera "here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out", he said glaring at the camera "I'm gonna find Jack and Ali…then I'm gonna find you". He placed a finger on the lens threateningly "and if my girl gets hurt…you'll find out why I'm called the Oncoming Storm".

~Weakest Link~

Alyssa knew there was no point panicking, she'd just do as best as she could and hope that the Doctor and Jack could find her. "…Three, and cue!"

"Let's play 'The Weakest Link'" Music played. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?

"Bread", Agorax replied.

"Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" Fitch guessed.

"No, Pandoff. Alyssa, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred", Alyssa replied glad that it was an easy question. She knew they weren't all going to be like that.

"Correct. Rodrick"

"Bank", Roderick said quickly before Anne Droid asked the question.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"

"E", Roderick answered easily.

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"

"Default", Colleen said.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

"Er…Touchdown", Broff said a little uncertain.

"No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?"

"Vowels"

"Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?"

"Um…White" _I knew that one_ Alyssa thought. She wondered why Fitch looked so down when she got the question wrong. It was only a game after all.

"No, red. Alyssa, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?"

"I haven't the foggiest", Alyssa replied shrugging.

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole"

On the highest level a woman was watching Alyssa with a frown on her face "why isn't she bothered by getting those questions wrong?"

"Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?" the Anne Droid asked.

"Oh, my God… I don't think she knows…" the woman said worried at how laid back Alyssa was. Pavale, a male programmer looked over her shoulder.

"And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself", the man said.

* * *

"So, Alyssa, what do you actually do?" Anne Droid asked while everyone decided who they thought was the Weakest Link.

"I'm travelling at the moment", the girl replied.

"Another way of saying unemployed"

"No", Alyssa said.

"Have you got a job?"

"I do, I'm not currently there at the moment. I'm-" she was cut off by the Anne Droid.

"Then you are unemployed! Why Fitch?" Anne Droid demanded.

"She got a few questions wrong", Alyssa replied.

"Oh, you'd know all about that", Anne Droid said with what sounded like sarcasm.

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch…" Alyssa looks at Fitch who was sobbing quietly "I'm sorry…that's the game. That's how it works…I had to vote for someone" she didn't understand why Fitch was so upset.

"Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think", Fitch said to the Anne Droid. Alyssa could see and feel that she was terrified. Which confused her even more. Why was she so scared? It was only a game after all. It wasn't life or death.

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but its votes that count"

"I'm sorry. Oh please… Oh God, help me!" Fitch begged. She looked around at her fellow constants for help they couldn't give. Roderick looked away while Broff sobbed into his board he was holding up. Alyssa looked around at them all still really confused, their mixed emotions not helping any.

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" the Anne Droid's mouth opened to reveal a gun which fired a gold laser at Fitch. Alyssa stared at the spot where the woman once stood shocked. She turned to Roderick wanting answers.

"What the hell has just happened?" Alyssa demanded.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated", he informed her calmly wiping his board clean. He didn't even look the least bit upset that someone had just been killed in front of him.

"But I voted for her", Alyssa said quietly "I can't play this. I won't". She turned to go when Broff jumped off his own podium and tried to make a run for it and was promptly disintegrated.

"Don't try to escape. It's play… or die", Roderick told her. Alyssa stayed where she was. She had no choice, she had to play the game.

~...~

The next round Colleen was disintegrated. "Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" Alyssa asked cleaning off her board.

"'cos I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation"

Alyssa stiffened hearing that "Bad Wolf again", she said quietly. It seemed that those two words were more than just a coincidence. _Maybe I'm not here by mistake_ she thought _someone's been planning this._

By the end of the third round it saw Agorax getting disintegrated. That left Alyssa and Roderick in the head to head. "Right, that's the end of _tactical_ voting" Roderick said wiping off his board "You're on your own now".

 _I can do this_ Alyssa thought. She really, really hoped that the Doctor was going to show up soon.

"Alyssa, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne Droid asked Alyssa. This was her first question in the head to head. Roderick already got one question right.

"York", Alyssa guessed.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of 'Lucky' was Jackie who?"

"Stewart"

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Alyssa, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe" Alyssa said. She wasn't despondent about getting her first question wrong. There was still a few questions to go.

"That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane"

"That is the correct answer" Roderick was one up on Alyssa "Alyssa, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Uh…Mars?" Alyssa said unsure.

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Alyssa, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Hats?" Alyssa guessed, crossing her fingers hoping it was right.

"That is the correct answer" the red head let out a relieved breath when the Anne Droid said that.

Alyssa and Roderick were now tied in the head to head. "Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?"

"San Chen", Roderick replied.

"That is the correct answer" Alyssa knew she had to get the next one right or she was going to be disintegrated.

"Alyssa, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

Alyssa stared at the Anne Droid who just stared back at her. "Reykjavik"

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura"

Alyssa closed her eyes and dropped her head. She'd lost and there was no sign of Jack and the Doctor.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits"

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much", Roderick practically gushed.

"Ali!" the young woman heard the Doctor shout. She turned her head to see the Doctor and Jack running in. _Oh thank god!_

"Stop this game!" Jack ordered the woman with the clip board, the floor manager.

"Alyssa, you leave this life with nothing…" Anna Droid said but Alyssa was focused on her friends that were on the set but too far away.

"Stop this game!" Jack shouted.

"I order you to stop this game!" the Doctor yelled.

"We're live on air!" the floor manager shouted at him.

The Doctor runs across the large room as fast as he could. Alyssa runs towards him, shoving a podium aside. "You are the weakest link" the Anne Droid said behind her.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Alyssa shouts. When she's mere feet away from the Doctor, she is shot in the back by the Anne Droid. She let out a scream, disintegrating in front of the horrified Time Lord and 51st century human.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack shouted furious striding towards the set.

The Doctor knelt by the pile of dust that used to be Alyssa feeling numb from shock. He was so close. If he'd only he had been quicker she might be alive right now. But she wasn't because he was too slow. He was never going to see Alyssa again. Never hear her laugh…see her smile….

He hadn't told her how much she meant to him. And those 3 little words he'd been getting the courage to say… he was never going to get the chance.

* * *

~spaceship~

Alyssa opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else. She slowly sat up, glad that she was alive. Her relief was short lived when she was an all too familiar alien. "That's impossible…" she breathed. Alyssa scrambled backwards as it trundled towards her "You're dead…I saw you die!" she cried.


	35. Parting of the Ways

Alyssa sat on the floor, back against the wall staring at the Daleks, trying to not let what she was picking up from them get to her. But it was difficult, she'd never felt so much hatred from anybody. Plus she couldn't believe there were more Daleks.

She nearly cried in relief when one Dalek announced that the Doctor had located them. Alyssa was forced to her feet a large screen popped up.

On floor 500 the Doctor was glaring at the 3 Dalek's flanking Alyssa with distaste. "I will talk to the Doctor"

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene", one of the Dalek stated.

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" the Doctor asked.

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated", the Dalek said.

"No"

Everyone looked at the Doctor surprised by his answer. Even Alyssa was a bit surprised by that. _He must have a plan_ she thought, really hoping that was the case. He wouldn't leave her in the Dalek's clutches, he just wouldn't. "Explain yourself"

"I said no", the Doctor repeated.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" the Dalek asked.

"It means no", the Doctor simply said.

"But she will be destroyed", the Dalek said.

The Doctor stood up "No! 'Cos this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Alyssa Palmer from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

Alyssa grinned hearing the passion in his voice. "But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan", one of the Daleks pointed out.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death", the Doctor taunted "Ali?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Alyssa said eagerly

"I'm coming to get you" the Doctor promised, raising his sonic screwdriver ending the transmission.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action!" one of the Daleks stated.

"The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" another ordered.

Alyssa was startled when they started to spin around wildly. She stepped back when one of them rounded on her "You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions", it ordered.

"No", Alyssa shot back.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" the Dalek demanded sounding hysterical.

"Never", she said firmly.

"TARDIS detected in flight", a second Dalek said moments after Alyssa had refused to help them a second time.

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!"

Alyssa bit her lip, fiddling with her charm bracelet, hoping that the next words she heard wasn't 'the TARDIS is destroyed'. Instead of hearing those words being declared by the Dalek's, she heard something far more wonderful. The sound of the TARDIS.

She smiled when she saw the faint outline of the blue box slowly appearing around her. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one the TARDIS materialised around, it appeared around the Dalek that was right next to her.

"Ali, get down!" the Doctor shouted at her. Alyssa immediately dropped to the grilled floor.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted firing its laser. It completely misses which enables Jack to take it out with the modified Defabricator.

The Doctor hugged Alyssa tightly when she got to her feet "I told you I'd come and get you", he said, his hearts no slowing down to an normal rate, now that she was in his arms.

"Yes you did", she said smiling at him.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I am now", she replied.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked.

"Of course you do", Alyssa said going over and hugged him.

"Shall we go meet the neighbours then?" the Doctor asked the pair and without waiting for a reply, he left the TARDIS. Alyssa ran after him knowing that he would be shot on sight. She was surprised when the Dalek rays were stopped by a force field that surrounded the blue box.

The Doctor took several steps forward while Jack and Alyssa hung back "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions…but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear" the Dalek's eye stalks twitch nervously "Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me"

The Doctor turned towards the voice and was startled when Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above all of them. "Ali… Captain…this is the Emperor of the Daleks", the Doctor said staring at the Emperor in awe.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive"

"I get it", the Doctor said.

"Do not interrupt!"

"Do not interrupt!"

"Do not interrupt!"

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And there's one thing I can do- its talk" _you've got that right_ Alyssa thought. Despite the fact she couldn't understand most of what he was saying, she loved to listen to him talk/ramble. Especially when it was something he was passionate about.

"I've got 5 billion languages, and you haven't got _one_ way of stopping me. So if anybody is gonna shut up, it's you!" The Doctor grinned when the Daleks rolled back slightly from his words. "Okey doke. So, where were we?" the Doctor asked turning back to the Emperor.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured", the Emperor explained.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead", the Doctor surmised.

"That makes them half human", Jack said.

"Those words are blasphemy", the Emperor declared.

"Do not blaspheme"

"Do not blaspheme"

"Do not blaspheme"

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek", the Emperor said.

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" Alyssa asked.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!"

"They're insane! Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad", the Doctor said quietly to Alyssa and Jack. He looked at the Daleks with pity as he walked forward "But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity" the Doctor shook his head "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going"

The Doctor turned around and went back to where Alyssa and Jack stood. He took the girl's hand and walked back to the TARDIS without looking back at the Emperor. Once the Doctor had closed the door, he leans his head against it no longer looking as confident as he was before. Alyssa went over and hugged him, getting the feeling that he needed it.

* * *

When the TARDIS appeared back on floor 500, the Doctor strode out, heading straight for the controls. "Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!" he ordered.

"What does it do?" the Male Programmer asked doing what the Doctor asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes", the Male Programmer explained.

"So the planet's defenceless", Alyssa said not happy about that.

The Doctor then noticed Lynda, one of the housemates from Big Brother was still there. "What are you still doing on board?" he turned to the Male Programmer "I told you to evacuate everyone".

"She wouldn't go"

"Didn't wanna leave ya", Lynda told the Doctor.

"Who exactly are you?" Alyssa asked curious about the woman who seemed to know the Doctor. The Time Lord in question walked over to another set of desks.

"Lynda Moss" Lynda replied holding out her hand "and you're Ali right?"

"That's right", Alyssa confirmed shaking her hand.

"The Doctor's told me quite a bit about you", Lynda told her "Jack too", and she added nodding to the American man.

"Oh really?" Alyssa asked looking at Jack.

"It was all good things", he assured her. Alyssa nodded, sensing he was telling the truth. They all looked over at the Doctor was he started ripping out wires from the desks.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?" the Doctor looked at them all expecting someone to answer him. "Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station"

Jack stared at him trying to work it out "If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding", he said finally figuring it out.

"Give the man a medal!"

"A Delta Wave?" Jack said incredulous.

"A Delta Wave!" the Doctor said rather excitedly.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Alyssa asked not knowing what that was.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed", Jack explained.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" the Doctor added.

"Well, get started and do it then", Lynda said.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, 3 days?" the Doctor said quickly working it out "How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes", the Male Programmer replied.

The Doctor frantically pulled out another cable from underneath a desk, stared at the end for a second before he looked up and beamed at them all.

A little while later they were all gathered around the computer, the Doctor having used the extrapolator, wiring it up in a way that created a forcefield around Satellite 5. "The forcefield doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading", Jack told them all with the exception of the Doctor who was still working away at the desks.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" the Male Programmer asked hoping they didn't.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor that means they've got to get to this level, 500" he indicates on the illustrative diagram on the screen "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top 6 levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up"

"Who're they fighting?" the male programmer asked

"Us", Jack replied.

"And…what're we fighting with?" the male programmer asked worriedly. He'd never fought a day in his life.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open", Jack explained.

"There's 5 of us", the female programmer said skeptically.

"Ali, you can help me", the Doctor called to the red head who went over to where he was working.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Strip those wires for me", the Doctor replied nodding to a bundle of wires, holding out a tool for her to use. Alyssa took the tool, sat down and started stripping the wires. She looked up when Lynda came over.

The woman gave them both a brief goodbye before leaving. Then Jack came over to say goodbye. He gave the Doctor a kiss on the lips which didn't surprise Alyssa as much as it should have. She was used to Jack Harkness and his flirting ways. Although he no longer flirted with her, they had more of a sibling relationship. "I'm glad to have met you Ali", Jack said hugging her.

"Me too. Thanks for being my big brother"

"You're welcome", Jack said kissing the top of her head. He stepped back and placed a hand on both of their shoulders "see ya both in hell", he said and ran off. Alyssa watched him go with a heavy heart. She knew that she wasn't going to see him again. Even if the Doctor was able to finish the Delta Wave in time, there was no guarantee that they'd even survive it.

Alyssa could guess that the Doctor would try to do something to trick her into the TARDIS, to send her home in order to keep her safe. She wouldn't be angry at him for doing that, she would understand his reasoning. So instead of waiting for the Doctor to trick her into the TARDIS, she was going to make the first move.

"Doctor is it possible to send the TARDIS away without you being in it to pilot her?" Alyssa asked.

"It is", the Doctor replied "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to send me home", Alyssa said.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise. That had been the last thing he'd expected her to say. "You want me to send you home", the Doctor repeated slightly hoping that he'd just misheard what she said.

"Yes, I do", Alyssa confirmed "Don't look at me like that, you had to have been considering it yourself".

"I have", the Doctor admitted "I just didn't expect you to tell me you wanted to go home. I thought I'd have to…"

"Trick me somehow?" the Doctor nodded "I figured you might be thinking of doing that so I decided to make the first move. If I'm going home, it's going to be on _my_ terms, not yours. Besides I know the odds of us surviving this are smaller than the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field, and those odds are very small" the Doctor had to smile at her reference to Star Wars, he knew she was a big fan "Besides, I have my mother to think about. She'd be devastated if I didn't come home".

"I understand Ali" the Doctor said standing up "when you get home there's a few of things you can do for me".

"Name it"

"Firstly, leave the TARDIS wherever she lands. Let her die, gather dust and become a strange little thing on a street corner. Secondly, have a fantastic life. And finally, spare me a thought once in a while, ok?"

Alyssa nodded "I promise that I'll do all those things", she vowed. She knew it was going to be hard living a normal life, especially after what she'd experienced travelling with the Doctor. But a stranger once told her…

 _"We also need to live for those we have lost too for they're never truly gone. They still live within our memories and our hearts"_

With that in mind, she would try to live as a fantastic life as she could possibly manage. The Doctor hugged her "thank you", he said kissing the top of her head. They stayed there in each other's arms trying to make this hug last as long as they could, seeing as it was the last one.

Eventually Alyssa moved away and walked over to the TARDIS. She gave him one last smile before she stepped inside, closing the door. The Doctor took out his sonic, pointed it at the box and pressed the button. He watched as the TARDIS faded away taking with it the young woman who'd stolen his hearts.


	36. Farewell Nine

Alyssa let go of the console when the shaking stopped. "Well this is it. Thanks for taking me to all those amazing places" she unclasped the chain that the TARDIS key hung from and placed it on the console, ignoring the sad hum the ship emitted. "I don't usually like saying goodbye but under the circumstances, I'll make an exception" Alyssa took a breath "Goodbye TARDIS".

She patted the console one last time before heading for the ramp. When Alyssa reached the doors, she heard a soft click. She grasped the handle and tugged only to find that the doors were locked. The TARDIS had locked her in!

"Look I have to go. The Doctor wants me to get on with my life and I can't do that if I'm locked in here. So could you please unlock your doors?"

 _No_ the TARDIS replied making Alyssa frown.

"Why not?" she asked turning back to face the console.

 _You have to go back_

"I can't, I was the one who decided to leave", Alyssa said "Even if I changed my mind and I could go back, he'd send me away again".

 _You have to go back_ the TARDIS repeated.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

 _You have to save the Doctor_

"How am I supposed to do that?" Alyssa questioned "I'm just an ordinary human, there's no way I can save him from the Daleks".

 _You are far more than just an ordinary human, Ali. You're special. I know, he knows it. And there is a way you can save him._

"How?" Alyssa asked. Even though _she_ had been the one to decide to leave, it still didn't stop her from wondering if there was a way to save him. Despite the things she promised she'd do for the Doctor.

 _Look into my heart_

"Your heart? But that destroyed Margaret and Tanya" Rose and Jack wanted an explanation as to what had happened to Margaret so the Doctor explained that it was the heart of the TARDIS. He'd also told Alyssa that it was what had destroyed Tanya as well.

 _They'd hurt you. I would NEVER harm you Ali, never._

Alyssa felt a little assured by that but she was still a little uneasy about looking into the heart of the TARDIS. "So I just look into your heart and it'll help me save the Doctor?" she asked slowly walking up the ramp to the console.

 _Yes. You don't need to be afraid_

"Easy for you to say", Alyssa muttered "You're not the one who's got to look into the heart of a sentient ship that is powerful to literally destroy two people/aliens".

 _True. But you really don't need to be afraid. As I said before I would never harm you._

"What do I need to do?" Alyssa asked, decision now made.

In response the panel containing the heart cracked open. _Pull up the panel_

"I hope I'm not going to regret this", she murmured going over to the panel. She took a deep breath, reached out and pulled it up. Alyssa gasped as golden light streamed into her eyes, she now knew why the TARDIS had chosen _her_.

As she stared into the heart, the engines started up and soon they were flying back through the time vortex back to the Doctor.

~Satellite 5/Game Station~

The Doctor braced himself for his death when he heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS. He stares in shock as the doors fly open to reveal Alyssa standing there, golden light spilling out around her. When she stepped out, the Doctor stumbled backwards falling to the ground. "What've you done?" the Doctor asked scared.

Alyssa looked down at him, her green eyes now turned gold from the vortex. Even her red hair had turned golden from her bonding with the TARDIS "I looked into the TARDIS and she looked into me", she said her voice echoing.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Ali, no one's meant to see that", the Doctor said staring at her.

What Alyssa said next came as a surprise to the Time Lord "I am. It's why she chose me, I was born to do this", she said.

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor Dalek screamed.

A Dalek fired at her but Alyssa simply held up her hand. The bolt froze and reversed back into the gun. The Doctor stared at her amazed "I am the Bad Wolf, the TARDIS's daughter…the daughter of time…I take the words…" Alyssa waves her hand at the words Bad Wolf Corporation "I scatter them in time and space" they rise up and float away "a message to lead myself here".

"Ali, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now", the Doctor said urgently. Alyssa looked straight ahead as if she hadn't heard him. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn", he added his concern growing for the young woman. Even though the TARDIS had chosen her for this, there was no way she'd be able to survive with the vortex flowing through her. She was only human. A special one at that but she was human, none the less. Having the vortex in her for too long would inevitably kill her.

Alyssa suddenly looked at him "I want you safe", she said, tears in her eyes "My Doctor. Protected from the false god".

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal" the Emperor Dalek declared. Alyssa looked up at the Dalek facing her.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them" Alyssa raised her hand and the Dalek in front of her disintegrated into golden particles "Everything must come to dust…all things. Everything dies" she looked to the side and the Daleks lined up were also reduced to golden particles "The Time War ends", Alyssa said as the Emperor and his entire mother ship turned into golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion.

"Ali, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go", the Doctor urged.

"I can't. There's one more she wants me to do", Alyssa said.

In the corridor, Jack takes a huge intake of air as his eyes snap open….

The Doctor felt what she'd done and knew it was wrong. Why would the TARDIS want her to bring Jack back to life? He was broken from his thoughts when Alyssa spoke again "I can see everything. All that is…all that was…all that ever could be"

The Doctor stands up abruptly. He understood completely what she could see, he was it all the time "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"Yes", she replied "it's too much" her voice started to tremble and the Doctor saw her face contort in pain "My head…its killing me…"

The Doctor reached out, cupping her face "I think you need a Doctor", he said softly before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. As he kissed her, the time vortex flows out of her eyes and into the Doctor's. Slowly, they parted, gazing at each other before Alyssa's eyes fluttered closed and fell into his arms, unconscious.

The Doctor laid her carefully down on the floor before turning to the TARDIS and exhaling the time vortex out of his mouth. The golden energy flowed back into the ship and its doors close. He knelt down, regarding the young woman whose hair had gone back to its original red as he reached out and tenderly stroking her face.

A moment later, he gently picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, the door swinging shut behind him. The Doctor put her down on the grilled floor and sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. He winced in pain as the regeneration process was starting. _I can't go. Not yet_ the Doctor thought. It wouldn't be fair to Alyssa if she woke up to find he'd changed.

Eventually she regained consciousness. "What happened?" Alyssa asked sitting up and rubbing her head rather confused.

"You don't remember?" the Doctor asked mildly surprised. When he'd pulled the vortex from her, he had seen why the TARDIS had told him she was important. Why she'd called herself the ship's 'daughter'. But he was surprised that _she_ didn't remember what had happened.

Alyssa shook her head, getting to her feet "No. I remember a golden light… and there was this singing…"

"That's right! I sang a song and the Dalek's ran away", the Doctor said cheerfully.

Alyssa closed her eyes, frowning in concentration as she tried to recall something else. While she did that, the Doctor noticed the veins in the hand resting on the console shimmer for a brief moment with a golden light.

"I can't remember anything else…" Alyssa said opening her eyes and looking at the Doctor.

"Ali I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses" the Doctor laughed at his own joke. Alyssa giggled too "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny"

"Then why can't we go?" she asked.

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this", the Doctor replied.

Alyssa was confused by that "what does that mean?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain when he was suddenly forced backward with a blast of golden light. He clutched his stomach as though he'd been punched. "Stay away!" he said urgently as Alyssa rushed forward, her face full of concern.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked looking at him worriedly.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, no one's meant to do that" he screwed his eyes up in pain "every cell in my body is dying"

Alyssa's eyes widened in horror "oh god", she breathed _what I have a done?_ "I'm so sorry, I meant to save you. Not kill you"

"It's not your fault Ali. And you did save me, in so many ways", the Doctor managed to say.

"Isn't there anything we can do to save you now?" Alyssa asked really hoping there was.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's…sort of a way of cheating death. Except… it means I'm going to change. I'm not gonna see you again, not like this. Not with this daft "old face" the Doctor laughed, not wanting to scare her "and before I go, I just wanna tell you that you were fantastic…brilliant even" he smiled at her, very proud of the woman he had fallen for "and d'you know what?"

"What?" Alyssa asked, struggling to fight back her tears.

"So was I" the Doctor grinned at her before seemingly exploding with orange energy. Alyssa stumbled backwards, watching with wide eyes as the Doctor she knew change. His hair lengthened, his face changed and he grew slimmer.

The light suddenly died away, revealing a completely different man wearing the Doctor's clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to Alyssa who was staring at him.

"Hello! Okay… Ooo" the Doctor stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his teeth "new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona"

The newly regenerated Doctor grinned at her.

 **Ok guys and girls, we've come to the end Fantastic Voyage, the rewrite. Thanks for everyone who followed, faved and reviewed this story. Also a shout out goes to frosty600 and SaberbladePrime for being my betareaders and idea givers!**


	37. Sequel!

**Sequel!**

 **Hey guys and girls! I'm pleased to announce that the sequel Across the Stars is now up! Be prepared for ups and downs and possible twists along the way. Also plenty of Ten x Ali moments: fluff guaranteed!**


End file.
